Sweet Release
by Xutzy
Summary: When he lost hope his curse became his saving grace, through the Kyuubi's power his blood is awakened and enhanced. His heritage will be revealed to him and with it he will face his enemies head on! They will be left begging for sweet release.
1. With A Wild Desire

**I would like to take time to thank my good buddy Alteris for all his help in the creation of this story, I couldn't have done it without him. As well as my friend Kokuhi who helped some in the early stages of development, and a reader by the name of Seimika who gave me some ideas to work with! Thank you all for your help.**

**Writer: Me (ovbviously)**

**Beta: Alteris**

**Chapter 1: With a Wild Desire**

It had been three years to the day that he received his first ever gift, a bag of hard candies, from the old man and woman who ran the candy shop that the other children frequented. He had gone there one day at the tender age of five with some change he gathered up, and purchased a single caramel piece. That had started a love affair with candies of all kinds; he would search tirelessly for fallen coins to feed his addiction. In truth it wasn't only the fact that the candy was great, so much as he was allowed to buy it. The old woman at the counter even smiled at him and asked him his favorite, to which he replied that he had never had candy. Since then every time he went by she would have something new for him to purchase, stating that once he had tried enough he was sure to find one he liked best. He ate taffy, licorice, gummies, sour candies, hard candies, and more never finding one that he didn't like just as much as the next.

They treated him well, better than most ever would; they cared for him and smiled at him. While all throughout the village he would receive glares and harsh words, at the candy shop he only ever felt a sense of warmth and belonging. He only ever got such treatment from the kindly orphanage matron. For some reason when mothers and fathers came to adopt, she would take him to the back room, after buying him a bag of candies, and just sit by his side on the couch. He would eat his candy and tell her about his day, and she would listen resting a hand on his head affectionately. He once asked her why he couldn't meet the parents like the other kids it was the first time he saw the sweet woman cry, and he regrets his asking every day.

"There is nothing wrong with you," she said through her tears," you're the sweetest thing, and none of them deserve you."

He dropped the subject, he wanted to have a mother and a father, but not if it made the matron cry, he owed her too much. It was from that day on that he called the matron "Kaasan", she seemed so happy the first time he said it so it stuck. He was content with the life he led, spending adoption days with his Kaasan, and eating candy from the best shop in Konoha.

Sadly, people took notice of Naruto frequenting the shop and began to avoid it; the old couple lost a lot of business and began to have trouble keeping the place afloat. Eventually they were forced to close down. Naruto was crushed; he blamed himself having noticed other children's parents sending covert glares at the old couple's way, the same glares he received. The old couple, who Naruto came to know as Kompeitō-Obaachan, and Ojiichan respectively, knew they had to leave the village in order to open their shop again. They told Naruto that he reminded them of their son who they'd lost during the Kyuubi attack, and promised to see him again one day. The day they left by wagon from the villages front gates, Naruto, the Sandaime, and the matron of the orphanage were there to see them off as Naruto clutched tightly to the matron's dress trying to hide his tears.

"Thank you for being so kind to him," the Third had said, "It meant so much to him."

The old couple nodded then knelt before Naruto, holding out a one pound bag of multicolored spheres. Naruto's eyes lit up as he launched himself into a hug crushing his bag between the three of them. Once the hug ended the couple boarded their wagon and began to leave, as Naruto watched them depart all that the adults present could think was how much more he deserved then what they could give him.

Now eight years old Naruto lay on his bed tears stinging his eyes he had just wanted to buy a piece of blueberry licorice, he had never had it before, and the shop owner had chased him out with his broom. As Naruto sat on the ground outside he made a show of handing a free piece to all the children who passed, grinning evilly in Naruto's direction every now and again.

Naruto's watery eyes stared down at the small red orb on his palm, a smile gracing his disheveled features. If there was one thing that could lift his spirits it was the thing he held in his hand, the day had taken its toll on him, he needed the comfort it provided. He opened his mouth and popped it in.

"_Cherry,"_ he thought as he enjoyed the treat_, "it's the last one though, so I will have to grow up, I'm starting the academy tomorrow I have to be strong. Strong ninja don't cry and they don't need candy!"_

As the candy worked its magic Naruto savored its sweet taste he drifted off to sleep dreaming of the day he can see them again.

" Maybe," he said with a yawn, "it's okay for a ninja to need candy every now and again…"

Tomorrow he began the academy, the first step on the road to acceptance; everyone in the village respects the ninja that protect them.

**~Amai~**

Naruto ran, he ran as fast as he could from the academy gates as the mocking laugher of the villagers followed him down the street. Tears stung at his eyes as her made his way swiftly home. What had he done? It was the first day he just wanted to go to his classes, but that villager said he could never be a ninja. He told him he had no chance, and that he personally would not allow a "monstrosity" such as him to step foot in the building. Naruto would have just gone ahead anyway, but then more and more people began to gang up on him with cried of; "Yes!" and "We can't have it getting stronger!"

That wasn't what did it for him though it was what he heard below the yells, the whispers they thought he could not hear.

"_Demon…"_

"_Should have been killed…"_

"_Doesn't belong…"_

"_Monster!"_

And so he ran, as fast as his legs could carry him, to the little apartment the Hokage had bought him a year before when he left the orphanage so that the other children would have a chance at adoption. He missed his Kaasan every day, but once one of the villagers saw him words spread, and he didn't feel right keeping the other children from having families. She said she would come to his birthdays, but wouldn't be able to visit because of her responsibility to the orphanage.

Falling to his bed side he began to convulse, heaving sobs shaking his body as he cried out in utter despair. Why him? What had he done to deserve this punishment, to be damned in the home he loved despite himself!

He reached for his only comfort, his bad of candies only to recoil in horror when he remembered that he had indeed eaten the last one. He punched the tiled floor so hard it cracked and his knuckles bled, but he didn't notice. He curled into a ball next to the bed tears pouring from his eyes as he yelled; "Why Obaachan, Ojiichan? Why did they force you to go? Why do they hate me? Why can't I have my mother? I try and try, but no matter what I do they still look down on me! Why?"

He gripped his stomach tightly, muttering to himself not noticing the faint glow there.

**~Within the Seal~**

Naruto's intense emotions had allowed for Kyuubi to release some of his chakra into the boy, he concentrated on making it feel warm, hoping to comfort the boy who seemed to be suffering from a mental breakdown. It had no effect; the boy lay there mumbling to himself Kyuubi strained his senses to hear…

"_It's okay to need candy," _the boy said in a silent crazed voice_," every now and again."_

Kyuubi sighed, of course, the kid had always eaten those sweets when the weight of his burden fell on him hardest, but that was just the problem. There was no candy, not anywhere in the house, and the kid was on a downward spiral, his mind seemed cracked. Kyuubi racked his brain for a solution, and then it hit him like a sack of bricks the boy's bloodline, on his mother's side, the blood of a recon specialist. The ability to take trace amounts of vitamins, and multiply them within the body allowing them to go long periods of time in less than friendly environments, chemically removing toxins from anything they eat and amplifying its nutritional value. Manipulate naturally occurring bodily chemicals such as adrenaline to increase reflexes and perception at will. The Uzumaki were known for being survivors, the boy did his ancestors proud living in this village, living with its hate. The part of the bloodline that neutralized toxins, also kept the bearer from harming themselves with excess of anything, it's the only reason Naruto hadn't died of sodium intake due to all that ramen. His bloodline took the excess salt and stored it away in a clan specific organ on the off chance his body needed a dose of sodium on the spot, while it also amplified the effectiveness of the proteins in the meats, and the nutrients in the vegetables. His bloodline was a passive one, but could be manipulated with training.

Then there was his father's bloodline.

Kyuubi smirked, if he manipulated the kids blood he could get him a sweet treat, whatever else he does with the gift is up to him. He got to work.

**~Amai~**

Naruto grit his teeth as a sudden pain erupted in his stomach, his body felt like it was on fire his insides where melting. He ground his teeth together so hard he felt parts chip off, surprisingly sweet parts, they melted his mouth as the pain receded. The sweetness calmed him taking him back to a time when he felt cared for. He licked his teeth finding them jagged, they tasted sweet to the tongue; it was the strangest thing. He went to the mirror in his bathroom and opened wide only to gasp in shock. There at the tips his teeth where pointy clear crystal like protrusions, they made his mouth look like that of a shark. Naruto came to a decision and bit down hard, crushing the faux jaws and coating his mouth in its sweet remains.

He had no idea what had happened, but he couldn't wait to find out, all thoughts of the villagers left his mind as he savored the sweet taste.

**~One Year Later~**

A nine year old Naruto sat alone in his apartment; he had secretly been experimenting with his strange new ability. At first it was hard, slowly he began to feel it, so far he can only concentrate it on two areas his mouth and arms. When concentrated to his mouth it forms those crazy crystal jaws, which he found were sharp as honed blades. He called this technique "Sweet Tooth" but has no idea when he will ever need it.

The second skill is what got him exited; he called it "Rock Candy Protection." It coated his arms in an inch thick layer of super hard crystallized sugar, he tried stabbing it with a kunai and it held firm. The best part was that if he focused hard enough he could lengthen some pieces into spikes; he figured it would work for close combat, as even when blocking he could deal damage to his opponents fists. As of now though it took too long, more than five minutes, for him to do it so he couldn't rely on it in battle.

He heard a knock at his door and immediately rushed to the door, expecting a visit from the Hokage that very day to discuss his grades at the academy; it was Sunday so he didn't have any classes. When he opened the door, however, he was greeted by a forceful palm strike to his forehead, and then darkness.

As he began to slip back into reality he heard what sounded like a heated argument, he tried in vain to concentrate on the voices but only came up with a few broken sentences.

"Hand ove…you have already taken…just a boy."

"…never hurt him…slaves to our families…a place of honor."

Naruto began to come completely back to reality in time to hear the end of the verbal bout.

"No matter how good your intentions, this is still a crime, now I will say it again; give us the sample!" Growled out the Hokage, Naruto had never heard him so angry.

"It's too late Hokage-sama," came a calm female voice," before you left a hawk carried the sample away, you would have to overturn the entirety of the Hyuuga clan complex to find it."

"You do realize that this is a transgression that I cannot allow to go unpunished Hyuuga-san, let it be known that I will no longer stand for the main house pushing you all to such desperate measures."

"It warms my heart knowing that even in death I have done all I can for my family, may the branch family raise up into new glory with Naruto-sama at its center, by your leave, Hokage-sama."

"Dog," the Hokage said, voice laced with sadness," she is to be executed; Cat, take Naruto to the tower."

The two masked nin went to their assigned duties, Cat removed Naruto from the bed holding him tightly in her arms. Naruto remembered this Anbu, she watched out for him as a child saving him from a pack of rabid dogs once.

"For what it's worth," the dog masked Anbu whispered into the Hyuuga's ear, "You tried to do more for my sensei's son then this entire village combined. You went about it the wrong way, but at least you tried, for that, I thank you."

Cat disappeared in a swirl of leaves just in time to shield Naruto's ears from the wet squelch of Kakashi's blade piercing the Hyuuga's heart

"This is getting out of hand…" Sarutobi sighed.

**~Amai~**

The Hokage was feeling every bit of his sixty years; he puffed his pipe as he stared across at the demanding face of one Uzumaki Naruto. He was never one to kowtow to another's demands; he had stood his ground against some of the most powerful people in the world without a hint of fear. Yet he could not deny this young boy the answers he sought, not after the life he has led thus far, and the incident that had just occurred.

He sighed; yes, this horrid incident, born of his own ignorance, and the terrible practices he allowed to go on in his own village. The Hyuuga branch family had been oppressed for far too long, they were bound to rise up and defend themselves, but their means of rebellion surprised him. It was a little known fact that the Uzumaki Clan developed earlier than other, it was even lesser known in the leaf that the clan existed. He was once told by Kushina, Naruto's mother, that Uzumaki developed, matured, and married young. At age thirteen you where considered an adult within the clan, it had something to do with their bloodline, which Kami be praised, Naruto inherited.

So when a young nurse of the Hyuuga branch family ran Naruto's physical and realized this, they immediately believed it may be his prisoners influence. The branch family held Naruto in high regards, they thought of him as a kindred spirit, forced into a lower station by those he is meant to protect. Looked down upon, treated as less than human, as less than their very family. So when the opportunity presented itself to rise above the oppression and give Naruto the family he needed, they took it. They had the very same nurse steal him away and extract his "baby batter" they arrived in time to stop her from continuing, but too late to stop the sample she already sent. Enough for one sure fire pregnancy, she had said. Sarutobi decided to keep that information from Naruto; he didn't need that kind of stress at his age. He would keep an eye on pregnancies within the branch family, and once Naruto was strong enough to protect the possible child, he would be told.

"Naruto," the he began gaining to attention of the boy who had drifted away during his prolonged pause, "I am sure you are wondering why you were taken, in order for you to understand I must ask you a question; what do you know of the Kyuubi attack?"

Naruto took up a thoughtful pose, "It happened on my birthday, and they have a festival for it that I am not allowed to go to. We haven't covered it in the academy, and I never thought to ask Kaasan, because she would always bring me candy and spend the festival with me for my birthday."

Sarutobi had to reign in his anger, how dare they deny him even the knowledge of his father's glory, and the chance to enjoy the festival that should in all actuality be dedicated to him. He sighed puffing at his pipe to calm his anger.

"The Kyuubi was a force of nature; we threw everything we had at it, to no avail. Many died, many more would never be the same again, but in out darkest hour your father came to the rescue."

"My father…" Naruto gasped.

"Yes your father Naruto," Sarutobi smiled, "and I will tell you all about him, but first I must finish the tale."

Naruto nodded wanting to know all he could.

**~End~**

**Every time you don't review a Cheagle dies, please, think of the Cheagle's.  
**


	2. Like A Whirlpool

**Once again a hearty thanks to my good pal Alteris for being my decidedly BA Beta. **

**Chapter 2: Like a Whirlpool**

"As I said, your father fought the demon valiantly; managing to work it into the correct position for its defeat."

"So he killed it, and saved the village?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"If only Naruto-Kun," Sarutobi sighed," he was the Fourth Hokage, and even his strength could not match that of the fox, he had to seal the beast away, at the cost of his own life. Sadly, no normal object could hold the beast chakra, it had to be a human vessel, and a newborn at that…"

"No stop…"Naruto whisper, he was shaking in his seat teeth clenched," don't say it…"

"It just so happened he had a child on the way that night…"

"No!" Naruto sobbed.

"He sealed it inside his newborn son, Naruto; you are the hero of this village!"

"No, no, you're lying!" Naruto yelled as he tried to flee only to trip over himself, landing roughly on the office floor.

He clutched his head in agony, as a horrid scream ripped from his throat; "A monster! I'm a monster!"

The dog masked Anbu from before burst from the shadows longing to comfort his sensei's son, only to stop short as a whirlwind of white dust began to spin around the boys fallen form. He hadn't expected it and was hit upon his palm when it sprang up; it left a nasty gash that seemed shimmer with small particles of the white substance stuck to it. The Anbu couldn't feel it, but the exposed parts of Sarutobi's skin were being pelted by the small particles like too many tiny stones. He brought a finger to his mouth licking it, then held it up as if to check wind direction before placing it back in his mouth and smirking slightly; sugar.

Sarutobi and the two Anbu, Cat having shown up a moment later, watched in morbid curiosity as the wailing boy was surrounded by the sweet storm. It began forming dangerous looking crystals that pointed outward from the boy's body as if to protect him. They couldn't see it, but just as before the crystal jaws began to form, then as the chakra was cut from them they began to dissolve, filling his mouth with a calming sweetness. The storm of sugar died down, leaving the young boy lying in a fortress of crystalline sugar.

Sarutobi ran a finger across the side of one, only to withdraw it immediately, sporting a small cut, they were sharp as honed blades. He had never seen this done before without a medium just where was all the sugar coming from?

"Kakashi," Sarutobi said, "Go and bring the scrolls that Minato and Kushina left with you, as well as anything you believe would help him in his training."

With a swift nod, the dog masked Anbu was off, a large smile behind both his masks.

"It's time I did well by my charge." The old hokage sighed.

'About damn time!' thought the cat masked Anbu her grin hidden behind her mask.

**~Amai~**

Naruto awoke in a strange bed, the room had the lingering odor of peppermint, and he found it oddly soothing. Making his way from the bed to the door he noticed shafts of light peaking from below a set of drapes, he must have slept all night. As he walked through the door into what looked like small den, the light shown in through a large window, from which could be seen the Hokage Mountain, more importantly the fourth, "My father..."

He stared out the window noticing the resemblance for the first time in his life. He scoffed, "Who would want to be father to a demon?"

"Sensei was very excited about having a child of his own," said a lazy voice.

Naruto turned quickly seeing a tall figure lying across the nearby couch, he was wearing standard shinobi garb, as well as mask that covered his lower face up to his nose. His one lazy eye peeked at him from behind a small orange book, the other being covered by his headband. His hair seemed to defy gravity it hung slightly to the side, yet stood higher than should be possible.

"You're not a demon Naruto," he said seriously, "You are the jailor and he is your prisoner; you protect this village every day just by being alive."

Naruto glanced back at his father's face, "What if the seal fails, what if it gets out?"

"You need to trust your father's seal, think of it as the prison, but you are the lock. He trusted you to hold strong throughout everything, so trust that he made a strong cage."

Naruto sighed, "Where am I, and who are you."

"I am Hatake Kakashi," he said as he stood up, "And this was your mother's apartment."

Naruto gasped as he took in his surroundings. It was cozy, it had a nice view, and he saw a line of window boxes that his mother may have used for flowers or herbs. He would need to refill those, preferably with peppermint plants, as he could smell them faintly even here; his mother must have liked peppermint.

"She moved into a house that sensei had built for his family, but kept this place meaning to give it to one of her children, she said Uzumaki were always independent and wouldn't stand for staying at home long," Kakashi stated.

"It feels like home…" Naruto sighed.

Kakashi walked to the middle of the room and set four sets of scrolls on the coffee table, two had a small whirlpool shaped red seals, and two had the kanji for "sugar" set on a white seal. Naruto also noticed that the night stand was peculiar, he felt a strange pull towards it. It seemed to be an oval of crystalline structures all branching out, holding up a plane of thick glass which was rimmed with silver.

"Like it," Kakashi questioned, "You made the bottom, you took last night kind of hard and your bloodline went out of control, you settled down, but we were left with this and we had no idea what to do with it. So we filed down the sharper points, place a sheet of glass on it, and we had ourselves a nice little coffee table."

"It's," Naruto started looking for the right words, he chuckled, "Sweet."

"Har har," Kakashi deadpanned, "Anyway, read the whirlpool scrolls, in order to open them just run some blood over the seal. You have been excused from classes for the day so take your time, and when you are done meet me in the Hokage's office with the other two."

With that he vanished in pillar of smoke.

"I got to learn that one," Naruto said out loud.

He then turned to the four scrolls on his coffee table, reaching for one of the red whirlpool sealed ones. He concentrated for a second reaching inside him and formed a small spike of crystal on his pointer finger. Pricking his thumb with the newly made spike, he ran a small amount of blood on the seal. The center fizzled slightly then it burned away from the center out in a spiraling pattern. He opened it and began to read.

_Hello, if you're reading this then you are hopefully you are one of my many descendants. If you are instead one of my children, and I have passed away before I could pass on this information I am sorry, and know that I will always love you._

_My name is Uzumaki Kushina and at this time I am the last of our people. Our homeland of Uzu no Kuni was destroyed during the preamble to the third ninja war, as far as I know I alone escaped the destruction. With our country went our history, heirlooms, historical locations, sacred items, and the scrolls detailing our clan history. Through this scroll I will detail what I can about of our clans long history, as well as insure that even in the event of my passing my children can pass on the teachings of our clan. I was only a child when Whirlpool fell, so I only know our most basic clan history._

_The history of our clan is expands far into the past long before the battles Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara, before the founding of the hidden villages. We were a nomadic people for a time wandering the woods and canyons of what is now River Country, after the First Shinobi War we formed our village on the waters where the rivers met the sea, formally naming our land Whirlpool Country, for the turbulent waters of our many rivers. Some of our clan became merchants in keeping with our nomadic ways they traveled far and wide selling their wares, but everyone would return for the festival._

_That was something I remember well, the festival occurred every year at the Summer Solstice; it was dedicated to the Uzumaki Clan defending the boarders of Whirlpool Country from the newly built Village Hidden in the Stone. Alongside the people of Rain we pushed them from our home and created the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool. It was during this time that the fabled weapon the Uzubure-do, a beautifully made Naginata, was forged for the sole purpose of defending our village from attacks from the sea. Any water jutsu thrown at it can be negated through use of the blade which is something the Warriors Kiri, as well as the first incarnation of their Seven Swordsmen, found out the hard way. They believed they could get a foothold in our village hoping to further their influence. Their jutus were rendered useless by Uzugakure's Shodai Uzukage, he faced the original leader of the Seven Swordsmen and bested him in single combat, ending the attack._

_Many would say that the ability exhibited by the blade was just that; Unique to the blade. That is both true and false, the blade was forged specifically for the use of this technique, no other like it exists and no other blade can handle the strain of its use. The spiral marks that decorate the ancient looking shaft of the blade were not there when it was first forged, and therein lies the secret to the technique itself. I will get into that later as the blade itself and our family summons are the only things that made it out of Uzugakure besides me. I was the heiress to the clan, and they sent me off with the blade in hopes of preserving our people's ways._

_Then came the second Shinobi War, our people were caught in the middle of the conflict between Suna and Konoha. Konoha tried their best to help us sustain or position as a neutral party, but Suna wanted to use our village as a base to stage attacks on the Land of Fire. They attacked during the Solstice Festival, when they knew all our clan would be present, and they whipped us out. They planted bombs on our ships, and cut off our exits; the village fell as I was carried away on the fastest of our family summons's to Konoha._

_Years later at the war's end the former Whirlpool country was renamed River Country, and used as a border between Suna and Konoha, providing Suna with a larger amount of fresh water for their use, sweetening the new peace treaty between them. By that time I was a kunoichi of Konoha and with nothing to go back to I stayed, fell in love and am now looking forward to the birth of my first child. I am sorry that I don't have more to tell you, our history has been lost to us, but not our future. _

_My father always told me that life is like a whirlpool, if you look back it will swallow you up, you just have to push forward with all your might, and find something to hold onto until the storm ends. I found that something, and you must too, do your clan proud; you are an Uzumaki._

_Listen well to these last few words, as they are one of our clans most jealously guarded secrets, we of the Uzumaki had a bloodline of our own, gifted to us by our family summon before the contract was made. Sign the contract, and call upon them, only then will you receive training in its use, only then can you become a Hunter of the Clan._

_~Current Clan Head and Proud Expecting Mother; Uzumaki Kushina_

Naruto smiled as he once again pricked his thumb running fresh blood over the next scroll seal, it burned away in similar fashion when he opened the scroll he found a large seal placed over it. He inspected it then with a shrug once more pricked his thumb running blood across it. From the smoke came three objects the first was a small scroll that had a spiraling pattern running up it. The second was a large scroll it was pitch black with orange lining the sides. Naruto surmised that it must be the family summon contract, as he had seen a similar one for the apes in the Hokage's office once.

It was the final object that drew Naruto's attention; it was without a doubt beautiful.

**~ Nine Months Later Hyuuga Compound~**

It was a cold rainy night the sounds of thunder drowned out the strained cries of a young woman as she gave her all to bring her child into this world. Another crack of thunder and another strangled cry, yet she pushed on with great purpose.

They had planned very carefully four Hyuuga women were already taken to the hospital giving birth. In truth only one Hyuuga Tsukimi, younger sister of the clan heads wife, was having a natural birth. The others were induced in order to keep people away from the branch family house. There were four main house guards that had rounds at the branch house, if a branch family Hyuuga went into labor, a single main family guard was to escort them to the hospital and observe the birth then report later. Getting rid of the four guards was easy, now there was no one to hear the birthing process, and the only witnesses were a select few of the branch family.

The birth went smoothly the end result a beautiful dark blue haired young woman holding in her arms an equally beautiful baby girl. She had a small tuff of pale blue hair and pupil less eyes of the same shade.

"She's beautiful," commented one of the branch family women.

"She will lead the Hyuuga to a bright future," boasted one of the men.

"No, she will be an Uzumaki," spoke Tsukimi, staring out the window, "Uzumaki Amaya, and like the night's rain she shall usher in a fresh new day."

"It's a wonderful name," called one.

"The future is bright," said another.

"You my little angel," Tsukimi cooed to her child, "Are a hero to your people, just like your father, and like him you will persevere. He'll come for you one day, I promise."

**~Amai~**

Naruto sat in his classroom at the academy, the teacher droned on and on about some battle at some rock, during the first great war. Needless to say he was bored, he absentmindedly twirled his lollipop in his mouth, _'Mmm…grape."_

He watched his fellow classmates, some engrossed in the lecture like the pink haired girl at the front. Some outright ignoring everything like the pineapple headed boy sleeping soundly at his desk. He waited patiently for class to let out, not noticing the pair of pale eyes that seemed to watch is every move. He was originally going to be put in the class a year above his age group, the Hokage believing it would be best for him to get any kind of advantage over the clan born children of his age group he could.

The first year was mostly history and theory; he already missed the young girl he had sat next to for the four days he was in the second year class, whom he had affectionately nicknamed "Buns" much to the young girl's ire. He was going to have to keep an eye out for her, she was fun to tease and, like his candy, hardly anyone in this class appreciated it.

One of those was the young shinobi in training named Aburame Shino. The ever stoic Aburame had told him that upon entering the class for the year, he had been practicing discrete placement of his kikai bugs. To the boys surprise the insect that he had left on Naruto had been reluctant to return, his bugs informed him that Naruto's chakra had been sweet tasting. What he found interesting was that after feeding of his chakra the Kikai took it directly to the queen. Once the queen took the chakra the constant pull on Shino's own chakra ceased. Shino was originally slightly panicked: Kikai only had a life span of a few hours, without constant reproduction occurring he could not be battle affective. To his surprise the queen was able to live and reproduce off of Naruto's chakra for the rest of the day.

Shino was intrigued by Naruto who said he had no idea what it could be. Naruto was accepting of him while the other kids found him cold, and weird. Once they learned of his colony they all kept a wide berth from him, but not Naruto who went as far as to allow his entire colony to feed from him over the course of the day. With his colony no longer constantly pulling on his chakra Shino's pools were full for the first time in his life. If things went on this way he may be the first Aburame be able to use non-clan specific jutsu.

The bell rang and Naruto headed out the door, but not before giving Shino a hearty pat on the shoulder discreetly reliving himself of Shino's Kikai insects. A nod and a wave later Naruto was walking out the front door, as the other kids' parents gave him dirty looks he trudged on pulling another sucker from the pack on his hip. Strawberry, a very nice taste; he was content to enjoy his treat dead to the world when he heard a startled cry of, "Tsubaki!"

He looked up the road to seeing a white haired man in chunin attire holding a pretty dark haired woman in his arms. He had seen the man before in the academy; he had taught the graduating class. He rushed to the woman's side ignoring the man's glare at his arrival. He checked her over and before the man could react pricked her finger with a shuriken and took some of the blood into his mouth. He heard the crowd murmur various insults pertaining to demons and the like as they looked on in disgust. He had found what he expected though, it had happened before in the hospital he told Sarutobi that he felt an access of sugar in one of the patients. The woman before him most likely had diabetes, and had collapsed maybe do to dehydration? He was no doctor, but he knew that too much sugar was a bad thing for people other than him.

"Did you know your girlfriend was diabetic Sensei," he asked.

Mizuki who was going to yell at the "demon" settled and raised an eyebrow; "Diabetic? Her grandfather was, but she said she hadn't ever experienced the effects, how can you tell anyway."

"That," Naruto smiled, "Is a secret, but you should get her to the hospital right away!"

Mizuki nodded taking up Tsubaki in his arms and running towards the hospital; Naruto just smiled, having done his good deed for the day he headed home.

**~Amai~**

Naruto entered his apartment, it was a far cry from his old place; it had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a nice little kitchen and a cozy den with a nice view of his father's face. It was his mother's apartment, before she moved into the house his father built for them, the one he couldn't go near yet.

He kicked off his sandals headed for the shower to relax after a horrible day of boring history. He stood there allowing the warm water to relax him and sooth away the stress of class. Naruto finished his shower and headed for his closet, feeling refreshed. He got dressed in a set of black shorts and a white shirt with orange flame patterns licking at the sleeves. He grabbed one of his father's scrolls, the one detailing the clan history as well as a few justu involving his bloodline.

He had learned that his bloodline was not used for battle until his father; he was descendant of a clan of sugar farmers, and candy makers. One night years before the forming of the ninja villages, a lowly farmer of sugar cane was lured from his field. He was a Namikaze and that very night he was lured away by a young fox demon who fancied his looks. When she tried to force herself upon him, he refused her saying he had a wife at home. In rage the demon sliced him across the stomach her claws glowing with corrosive chakra. With a pained wail he fell from a small cliff face, six feet onto his freshly cut cane impaling him on a particularly sharp one. His wife, having heard his cry, ran to his side; seeing his battered form, she lifted him from the cane, and laid him gently next to the field before running for help. She returned with the village doctor, and after a long night of intense pain, and many near death experiences, he pulled through.

It was in the following days that he found he could feel the cane ripening in the fields; he could sense the sugar being carted away for sale in the markets. It was the birth of their bloodline, and until the second shinobi war, it was never used to kill.

He head out the door towards the training ground where Kakashi would be waiting for him for training in his father's bloodline. Today would be special though, after a nine months worth of chakra control training and learning to manipulate his bloodline, he would attempt his first summon.

He would become a Hunter.

**~End~**

**Yay, second chapter, the next chapter will be that dearly loved literary tool called the time skip. I hope you found this chapter to your satisfaction! Please feel free to click the little button down there, I enjoy your feedback, from the lengthy review to; "Nice."**

**Hell I am sure I could even stand a, "You suck", every now and again, I am a big boy I can take it.**

**XD**

**~Xutzy  
**


	3. The Swirl Blade: Uzuburedo

**Yay new chapter of Sweet Release, this one will go into quick detail of his academy years, as well as his training with his clan Summons. A few twists and surprised, with the next chapter being, the true genin test, the obligatory Tora the cat cameo, and the first high ranked mission. For those of you looking for action your wait is almost over, so please bear with me.**

**Chapter 3: The Swirl Blade: Uzubure-do**

One more day, just one more day, and he will pass. His body cried out in protest, but through meditation he found that place inside him that kept him going. He sat beside a waterfall just six miles outside the village in a meditative state, willing the blood that flowed in his veins to do what it needed to in order to keep him alive. He had spent a year away from home, leaving the academy to complete his Hunter training. He would cover the class curriculum for his final academy year between lessons with his current Sensei.

The last four years in the academy had been great all things considered. He and Shino had become great friends, and he had finally gotten the shy little Hyūga in from the back of the class out of her shell. Hinata wasn't outspoken by any means, but when it came down to it she could assert herself when needed.

His friendship with Shino which had started as a simple experiment on Shino's part had developed into a mutual connection. Shino was his closest friend; the stoic boy never tried to sugar coat things for Naruto, allowing him to grow. It had been Shino who pointed out his truly abysmal chakra control, which was found to be derived from his overly large coils. This revelation resulted in his search for a new type of clone to use, as his normal bunshin either popped or looked sickly.

Naruto had informed Shino of his unique bloodline which the boy found fascinating. Manipulation of sugar was on the surface harmless but Shino learned differently when he nearly got hit with a jawbreaker that ended up lodged in a training post. After lots of trial and error they were able to break down Shino's bug clone and adapt it for Naruto's use, and thus the birth of the sugar clone.

One day during their first year Hinata hadn't come to class. They found out later that she had nearly been abducted by Kumo-nin. Hinata was severely depressed as her aunt had been in her room at the time with her newborn daughter. Her aunt was killed, and they had yet to find the baby branch family Hyūga. Kumo had apparently asked for the head of Hyūga Hiashi in return for the death of the Kumo diplomat whom had been tasked with the abduction but the Sandiame had vehemently refused. It took a week to get Hinata back to her old self, but they did it. From then on she gained a powerful determination, she promised to become strong enough to protect her family. She learned of his bloodline as well, and in one of her bolder displays, asked for a grape sucker a day in return for keeping the secret.

The Uchiha Massacre, as it came to be called, dealt a major blow to the pompous-yet-cheery persona that Uchiha Sasuke had exhibited first year. He progressively grew more distant from the others, and his fangirls' manic obsession didn't help any. They tried to break through his cold exterior by showing him their 'love'. Naruto took a different approach, every morning he would toss a blue raspberry sucker in the brooders direction. He figured the boy like the color blue. The boy would catch it and store it away seemingly uncaring, but on the way home every day from classes he would see the last Uchiha sitting at a nearby dock. He would wave, and they would share a small smile over a sweet treat, it wasn't much, but hey.

He had dedicated time after classes to training with Kakashi in his bloodline manipulation; he found he could use sugar to form various candies using his chakra. It turned out that his chakra had a natural capacity for temperature changes needed for candy making. With Kakashi's help he made various attacks based around candy. He also purchased large amounts of candies he couldn't naturally make, since he could control them as well via the sugar inside, so he had lots of sweet treats sealed away in scrolls. He had made lots of progress relatively easily; his father's bloodline just required a lot of imagination.

It was this last year that had been hell for him, his Sensei was unrelenting, and he was forced to condition his body for all climates. He strained his senses to the max learning to recognize scents in the air; he trained his eyes to find the minutest detail in the densest forests. He was taught to be silent, unseen, and utterly unrelenting. His sizeable endurance was expanded upon, and on top of all that he trained his mind. A hunter must be strong, cunning, and agile. He was an ambush hunter; circling his prey as close as possible, then hit them from behind.

It was now that he found himself enduring his final trial. It was just a few minutes to midnight and the end of Naruto's forty day fast, the ultimate test of the Uzumaki bloodline; Tigers Blood. Apparently it was gained when two of the first of the clan, twin brothers, defended a tiger and her cub from poachers, one sustaining a critical injury in the process. His brother, a medic, tried desperately to heal him failing as he was losing too much blood. It was then that the tiger spoke to him explaining that she would offer him her blood, the brother was skeptical but relented, desperate to save his brother.

"You are nearly there Naruto," a gruff voice said from the surrounding trees, "Come midnight you are a hunter for the clan, I couldn't be any more proud."

"Thank you Hantā Sensei," Naruto called back, "I can't wait to see home again,"

Stalking out of the forest was the largest Bengal Tiger you have ever seen, it's stood at well over Naruto's own standing height which was around five feet, seven inches. Its eyes were a fierce glowing gold, its rust orange fur and ebony stripes allowed it to blend in to the shadows of the surrounding forest. Its left ear had been nicked during a past battle, which he was told occurred between his mother and a troop of Iwa-nin. Hantā was his mothers personal summon, he told him many stories of his mothers' conquest in battle, and the glory of their many hunts together.

"Yes," he said as he stalked forward, "The time is upon us. Naruto as your final test to become a Hunter of the Clan Uzumaki! Show me death!"

Naruto stood stock still, focusing inward he found a place to rest, and did so. On the outside Hantā examined the Naruto's body still in its meditative position, the boy wasn't breathing. He concentrated on his paws, feeling the footfalls of various creatures throughout the forest, but he could not feel the rhythmic beat of Naruto's heart.

"Your mother would be proud," the beast laughed, "Get up boy!"

The voice reached him, and he shook himself from the false death state he had induced, his body felt slightly strained, but was already returning to normal. Any other shinobi would have been forced into a lengthy recovery stage, but not an Uzumaki, he has done it.

"It's time to go home." Naruto smiled.

"Not yet," Hantā said, "First you must look the part of a hunter."

**~Amai~**

A lone figure approached the gates leading into Konoha, it had been a short journey home, but he had decided to rest and eat before coming back. He had made it back just in time for the Genin Exams. When he approached the gate he was stopped by the gate guards who found his appearance to be slightly intimidating; though one would wonder why, due to the sucker held firmly between his lips.

He was wearing a dark green cloak that was clung tightly to his chest; it parted at his waist falling down to reach just behind his knees. The sleeves were long, but had a cut in it up to the elbow they waved in the warm August breeze exposing his forearms. Overtop that was a leather shoulder armor that was tinted a dull shade of orange, it draped over his shoulders and chest. Both articles of clothing were made to leave the upper most part of his chest exposed, upon which you could see a skin tight black high collared shirt.

His black pants were slightly baggy; they were tucked down into his sandals which were just under knee high and form fitting, colored the same dark green and exposed only his toes. Just above the boot like sandals where dull orange ropes tied tightly at his legs, dangling just short of the ground. Holding the pants up was a orange tinted leather belt, attached to the right side were two packs one for kunai, and one for shuriken. On the left side of the belt were two cylindrical shapes about an inch thick, and five inches long. Hanging from the center of each was a small brass ring, and next to them was another small pouch for Naruto's many flavor extracts. What could he say; he had a sweet tooth.

He was sporting a pair of black fingerless gloves, on the back of which were twin sets of glaring golden cat eyes. He had a peculiar hood over his head, it wasn't attached to the cloak, and it was the same dark green in color. The hood was more of a hat, the back end came down to his waist, while the front covered his eyes fully falling just above the bridge of his nose. It was made to allow his ears to show, but otherwise fell all about his face. On either side of his face it fell creating long droopy sideburn like strands that were tipped in puffy white balls. There was a forest green pattern over his forehead in the stitching, three long gashes that curved slightly at the ends creating the illusion of claws tearing through it. Above them was what seemed to be the stitching of a tiger's head, mouth open in a great roar. The only parts stitched in were where the black striping would have been, as well as the teeth, and it had the same menacing gold eyes.

"I am here to see the Hokage," Naruto spoke, "He is expecting me."

"We have no record of you here at the gate," spoke one of the Chunin gate keepers.

"That is because he was out there in secret," came a lazy voice from above.

A dog masked Anbu seemingly materialized beside the strange boy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I will escort him to the Hokage," he droned as leaves began to swirl around them, "You two just act like this never happened."

**~Amai~**

The Sandiame smiled at the boy across from him, he had removed his hood placing it in his pack. His deep blue eyes were filled with happiness, in stark contrast to his formidable appearance, his spiky blond locks as unruly as ever.

"I must say Naruto-kun," Sarutobi chuckled, "The year away has done you well; you look ready to take on any challenge."

Naruto laughed, "Of course I am, I am going to ace that exam Ojii-san!"

"That's good to hear, it reminds me of the day your mother returned from the same trial," the old man said with a slight blush, "Although her hunters garb was a tad bit more, provocative."

"Ew," Naruto cried, "Ojii-san stop having dirty thoughts about Kaa-san!"

The old Hokage chuckled as did the Anbu behind him.

"Okay Naruto let's get back to business," Sarutobi smiled, "We seem to have a problem. You are a day late, and missed the genin exams."

Naruto looked crestfallen, all that hard work and he missed his exams, he would be separated from his friends.

"It's okay," he mumbled, "I'll try for it next year…"

"Hold on now," Sarutobi said, "There is a lesser known law that I believe we can exploit in this situation. You see upon the founding of the village, the world was still in a state of constant battle. As such there were many unbound summons floating around in the hands of wandering ninja."

"Many of them were lost, the scrolls creator dying," Naruto said, "And without any other signers, many animal clans were lost to the world."

"Correct Naruto-kun," he smiled, "Now as I was saying, Konoha at the time, had offered a home to any contract bearing ninja so long as said summon clan swore allegiance to Konoha, for as long as the contractor, and their decedents were safe within its walls. The ninja who supplied the contract was given a rank in keeping with their skill level."

"So if my Tigers were to swear loyalty to my Konoha I could become a Genin," Naruto shouted.

"Correct," Sarutobi stated, "We can do this at a later date, but as of now you are an official Genin of Konoha, and should report to the academy for your team assignments. In addition you have my permission to use your bloodline freely. Things are going to be changing in Konoha."

Sarutobi produced a newly polished headband from behind his desk, the cloth was a deep green; how had the old man known. Naruto placed the headband on his belt like a buckle, admiring it. After years of study and hard work he had finally take that first step, one day all the Elemental Nations would know his name!

**~Amai~**

"Uzumaki Naruto," academy instructor Umino Iruka questioned.

"Who's that?"

"Wasn't he that candy guy in third year?"

"Naruto must have lots of cavities!"

Similar murmurs ran through the room, hardly anyone seemed to remember the candy addict, those that did being either close friends or devout Sasuke fangirls who noted the silent relationship the two boys had.

Shino's eyebrows were lifted above his sunglasses, he had been awaiting his friends return, and he had been disappointed when he hadn't shown up for the test, but it seemed that he had pulled it off anyhow. Hinata for her part was ecstatic; she would be on the same team as her two best friends.

Even Mizuki smiled at the mention of the boy. Tsubaki, the love of his life, had been diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes that very day five years ago. Apparently, she had suffered from a complication of the disease called Diabetic ketoacidosis. It caused her to collapse. They told him that had he not gotten her there so quickly she could have fallen into a diabetic coma, or just died outright.

"Your sensei will be Yūhi Kurenai, I have no idea where your last team member is bu-"

Just then the door slammed open and a green blur barreled in, landing in a heap. His hood went askew leaving him with his left eye at his earpiece looking up at the laughing faces of his classmates. He noticed that the Uchiha still had a calculating gaze trained on him, as did Shino, while Hinata stifled a giggle. He stood to his full height startling the students as he was just as tall as Shino, the tallest in their year.

Iruka was going to ask the boy where he had come from when he noticed him reaching for his belt. He was going to stop him, but was surprised as he produces three short wooden sticks, thins as straws and long as his middle finger.

The class watched mesmerized as white crystal like structure formed on his hand. It began to fall away to grains of white sand which began surrounding the tips of the sticks in an ovular shape. He reached into his pack once more as the three sticks floated in the air before him; he pulled out three small squirt bottles. A light squeeze later three streams of fluid where floating in the air beside the sticks.

Naruto was having the time of his life, he had always wanted to show off his bloodline, it was just so fun to use. He was always a little sad when the other clan children would display their unique Jutsu, and knowing he couldn't do it as well always put him in a sour mood.

Shino watched as Naruto worked. He had seen it done before, but he always loved the artistry in which Naruto made his simple treats. He watched as the three streams of liquid wrapped about the ovals of sugar, spinning furiously saturating every bit in its chosen flavor. He remembered this part; Naruto told him he mixes all his flavorings with light corn syrup a key ingredient in the making of the suckers. He watched as the ovals bubbled lightly as Naruto applied heat to his chakra, then once the cooking was done, he spun them rapidly to cool using his sugar control to keep the malleable sweet in shape.

The end result was three perfectly smooth suckers, one a light foggy red, one a deep violet, and the last and airy blue, with a flick of his wrist Naruto sent them flying.

Shino deftly caught his in his mouth savoring the taste. _"Boysenberry."_

Hinata caught hers between two fingers giving it an experimental lick. _"Grape!"_

Sasuke on the other hand caught his lightly in his hand before pocketing it with a smile twitching at the corners of his lips; "So it is you, Naruto."

"In the flesh," he replied," glad to see you graduated, wouldn't want to leave you too far behind, what with all the training I have done this year."

"Hn," Sasuke scoffed, "As if, I wasn't just sitting at that dock waiting faithfully for your return. I have been training as well."

"I would have been disappointed if you hadn't," Naruto said as he made his way to up the isle to sit by his friends.

The people who watched the exchange were astonished. It was the most anyone had heard Sasuke say, and the banter between them was almost playful. Some of the members of the Sasuke fanclub were looking to find out more about the boy, hoping to gain some insight into the mind of their 'beloved'. While some were looking at Naruto in a new light, already at the edge of hatching plans to get some 'sugar' from the boy. No one noticed as Naruto dropped a small bag into Sasuke's hand, with a note that read; _"I missed a few days."_

The bag was full to bursting with the airy blue hard candies. Sasuke smiled, a true smile, it only lasted a second, but for once he felt like he was no longer alone.

As Naruto made his way up the isle, he was the subject of stares and whispers until one particularly bold pink hair scholar asked the million dollar question; "How did you do that Nartuo-san?"

The boy just smiled widely, his hood and clothing giving him a menacing look. He noted the slight apprehension on their part and resolved to get another set of clothes.

"That was my bloodline," he smiled at their shocked looks," complete control over sugar in all its forms, I call it Sweet Release."

Some of the kids in the class nodded seeing the meaning of the name, while a few of the more crude ones snickered as it sounded vaguely sexual. Naruto took his seat between Hinata and Shino, as he turned to great them he was immediately caught in a hug from the Hyūga Heiress.

The girl promptly released him sporting a light blush. "Isn't it great Naruto-kun," she said softly, "You, Shino, and I are all on the same team."

"It is most fortunate I believe," Shino stated, "We already work well together, to separate us would only slow our growth."

"Yeah," Naruto stated, "With me on Shino's team he is open to a new realm of jutsu. Also, this way we don't have to take time off in order to train together. I really want to see how much you have improved Hinata-chan."

To her credit Hinata's face only became a light dusty red at the praise. "Thank you Naruto-kun. Shino and I have trained hard in your absence."

"Speaking of which," the bug used said, "If you wouldn't mind Naruto-kun, could we go back to our normal feeding schedule?"

Naruto stared for a second before remembering, he offered Shino his hand which the boy took as a small group of Kikai bugs making their way across. A few of the students looked away in disgust, but they paid them no heed. Shino smiled behind his collar; he had missed Naruto.

Iruka informed the students that they would be meeting their sensei's here tomorrow at noon, as the Hokage had called a meeting. The students all filed out, Naruto lagging behind with Hinata and Shino. After some quick goodbyes they parted ways. Shino went to inform his parents about how the day went. Hinata left for the same reason, as well as to ask for more advance training in their clan taijutsu which she had been excelling in.

Naruto was headed out the gates of the academy. He had decided that now was as good a time as any to buy some extra clothes. He was just a few blocks down the road when he heard someone calling out to him.

"Naruto," he turned to see Mizuki-sensei waving him down, "Where were you headed?"

"Mizuki-Sensei…" Naruto thought for a moment, he looked familiar, and then it hit him. "Ah, Sensei, how is your girlfriend?"

Mizuki sighed that was the first thing the boy thought of, the health of a woman whose name he didn't even know. He cursed himself for the umpteenth time for ever buying into all that demon nonsense.

"She is fine Naruto-kun," Mizuki smiled, "But if you had not informed me of her condition, the doctors say she could have died."

The boy looked solemn for a second before grinning widely. "I am happy she is okay then; does she like candy?"

Mizuki shuddered slightly. The boy's toothy grin and shadowed features made him look more crazed than happy.

"Naruto-kun," he said tentatively, "With your clothes like that, you can come off as rather creepy. As for your question she used to enjoy hard candies and was very fond of strawberry, but the candy stores do not offer information on sugar content per candy. So she had to give them up due to her condition."

"That's sad, candies are so nice," Naruto snapped his fingers, "How about I make her some? I can regulate the amount of sugar per piece since I make them all using my bloodline!"

Mizuki smiled at that, it would certainly lift Tsubaki's spirits. "Could you Naruto? It would mean a lot to the both of us."

"It's easy enough for me," Naruto laughed, "I can have a bag made ready tomorrow before we meet our new sensei, and if you let me know where you live I can deliver a fresh bag a week, with a uniform sugar content of about two teaspoons."

"That's fine Naruto we have a chart for that sort of thing," Mizuki said, "I feel bad having you do this without payment though."

"Well," Naruto replied, "I was looking to purchase some new clothing; if you could point me in the direction of a shop that doesn't…well I'm sure you know."

Mizuki wore a sad smile, "Yeah Naruto, I know, I also know just the place for you."

**~Amai~**

Naruto stood before a small shop that stood on the corner of one of Konoha's many back roads. The moniker read "Wolf Claw Weapon Shop" the words themselves jagged as if clawed out by a wolf. Naruto looked on in apprehension, it seemed to be a very well off place, just the kind of place that he would be denied service from. He was broken from his gloomy thoughts as his silver haired sensei pushed him through the door.

He was immediately assaulted with the scent of leather and steel. The shop from floor to ceiling was lined with weapons of all kinds. Running down the center was a long dual sided shelf full to bursting with scrolls on weapon forms, care, and even forging. Along between the scrolls and the weapons were racks of clothing. He made his way to the back of the shop where the counter was, he was preoccupied by the many shiny implements of death. He was about to ask for some help, since he had no idea what to get when his hood was pulled from his head with a cry of, "It's you!"

Naruto turned around angry at having his hood stolen, only to come face to face with an irate Kunoichi. She was wearing a Chinese style sleeveless pink blouse, which hugged her form nicely, along with dark green pants. Naruto was pushed from his observation when he caught sight of her dark brown hair that was held up in two Chinese style chignons.

"Buns," Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't call me that," the girl growled, "My name is Tenten!"

"But, you have such cute buns," Naruto laughed.

Tenten flushed crimson red; did he have to say it like that? When he calls them buns people tend to misinterpret. She turned back to him red faced in embarrassment and rage.

"Don't call me buns, dammit," she growled.

It was then that Mizuki decided to intervene. "Tenten, could you help Naruto find some clothes more suited to working within Konoha, his current clothes…"

"Make him look like some creepy stalker? I agree, how does he see in this thing anyway?"

Tenten had placed his hood on her head and even with the elevation added by her hair, it still fell well over her eyes. Before she got an answer the hood was taking from her head, after which Naruto shook his hood out and moved to place it back on. She gave him a look of appraisal; he had grown up since she had last seen him. He had really grown into his face, and his form fitting top didn't leave much to the imagination. Blushing slightly as she realized she had been checking out the little creep, she went towards the racks and began pulling items.

Naruto watched as she worked pulling out clothes only to shake her head and putting it back. Eventually she had thrown something together, thrusting it in Naruto's direction, and pushing him into the changing room.

After a few moments Naruto returned from the changing room fully dressed. He wore a top that was the color of lighter shaded leather; it was loose, and allowed great freedom of movement. The collar was a slightly tan white, as where the sleeves along the forearms which clung tightly to his skin unlike the rest of it. He wore black pants that were just a bit baggy, but held tight by a black cloth belt, upon which were his normal effects. Crisscrossing wraps ran along his shins and were the same light tan as his collar; on his feet were black shinobi sandals.

"It suits you," Tenten stated, "At least now you don't look like some stalker."

"Hunter! I am a Hunter of my clan," Naruto said, "It takes a lot of hard work to achieve, and those clothes are the symbol of my station."

"Not to be rude," Tenten said, "But I thought you were an orphan like me…"

Naruto smiled ruefully. "I am; I just found my heritage is all. It's all I have left of my mother…"

Tenten leaned forward giving him a quick hug. "I'm sorry for bringing it up if it bothers you."

Naruto enjoyed the warmth from the sudden embrace, when he was able to wrangle his thoughts away from how soft Tenten's chest felt pressed against him he replied, "No it's okay, like my grandfather always said, 'Life is like a whirlpool, if you look back it will swallow you up.'"

Suddenly a loud clang was heard from behind the counter, and in rushed a muscled man sweaty from exertion. His graying black hair disheveled his eyes wide as he stared disbelievingly at Naruto.

"Boy," he spoke, "What was your mother's name?"

"Dustin," Tenten questioned, "What's going on; why does it matter?"

"Trust me Tenten," Dustin smiled, "If he answers as I think he will, you'll be on the boy in a split second."

"What's that supposed to mean," she shouted red face.

"Not like that Tenten," he assured, "I mean that you will want to see what he may have with him at this very moment."

Dustin looked to Naruto who was feeling very much out of the loop, but not as much as Mizuki who had arrived after the initial clamor. "Tell me boy, what was the name of your mother."

"I know what you speak of," Naruto said his voice taking a dangerous edge, "If you attempt to take my clans treasure, I swear on my honor as a Hunter that I will chase you to the end of this earth!"

Mizuki looked aghast as he had never seen Naruto angry; it was very intimidating, as his normally cheery blue eyes became cold as ice promising death. Tenten was slightly frightened what could be so valuable, that it would warrant such a threat. Dustin on the other hand, just laughed.

"You truly are her son," he chuckled, "Positively ferocious when defending what you deem is yours. I don't want to take it from you lad; I just want to give Tenten a chance at fulfilling one of her dreams."

"_My dreams,"_ Tenten thought_, "My two greatest dreams are to meet lady Tsunade, and to-"_

"Fine," Naruto sighed interrupting her thoughts, "If it means so much to Buns,-"

"Don't call m-!"

"Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto stated.

Tenten stood stalk still, eyes glued to Naruto; for a second there was nothing. Then in a split second, Tenten was on him groping at his waist, running hands over his skin. It would have been enjoyable had she slowed down a bit.

"Where is it," she cried, "Please let me see it, just once!"

Naruto was in a daze having been knocked off his feet, while Dustin and Mizuki stifled laughs watching Tenten's hands fly in a blur across his body. After a few moments, Dustin decided it was best to end this.

"Tenten," he called, "No fornicating at the counter!"

Mizuki laughed outright as he lifted Naruto from the ground to his feet, while Tenten was on the far side of the wall eyes averted, blushing a shade of red previously unknown to man.

"Ah-I'm sorry," she said after a while, "It's just, I really look up to your mother; she's one of my biggest heroes."

Naruto blinked, his mother was one this girl's heroes? He had heard all about his mother's many battles from Hantā, but to hear this girl looked up to her so much; was there something he was missing from the equation?

"Why," he asked, "I know she fought and protected the leaf, but so did many others. Why is Kaa-san one of your greatest heroes?"

Tenten smiled brightly. "She was one of the strongest Kunoichi in history, on par with her one time teacher Tsunade of the Sanin!"

Tenten's eyes glittered as she reached behind the counter and pulled out a scroll, opening it before him. It was a detailed painting of his mother, her Naginata pointed high as water swirled about her form.

"Uzumaki Kushina the Akauzumaki no Yaiba, I want to be like her," Tenten laughed.

Naruto looked over the painting, it was well done, but he couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed as his mother probably posed for this…

"I had two goals in life other than becoming a great kunoichi," she said, "One is to meet Tsunade of the Sanin, and the other is to see with my own eyes the Uzubure-do."

Naruto smiled; the way she said it, how he could deny her? He formed a small crystal of sugar and pricked his thumb. He reached to his side, his middle finger catching on the ring of one of the cylindrical things on his hip, as it rolled out it was revealed to be a scroll as he ran his thumb against the seal array.

In a puff Naruto stood before her, his mother's fabled blade clutched firmly in his hand; for a second Tenten blushed at the sight. Then it hit her and she was at his side, eyes darting hungrily over the legendary blade. There was a winding pattern along the blade, starting at the tip; it looked as if a swirling serpent had coiled about the blade leaving its mark. Tenten stood on her toes and ran her hand across the blade finding the pattern to be slightly imbedded into the blade itself. The blade was about three feet long it curved greatly at the tip, and it was about an inch and one half wide at the base and two inches near the tip.

The cross guard was of faded bronze, yet still held a peculiar shine, and was adorned with the same spiraling pattern. It was oval shaped, Tenten noted, to help absorb the shock of heavy blows. It had a seven foot shaft made of strong wood reinforced with lightweight bronze. It too was covered in swirling patterns all the way to the end, which had a weighted bronze spike.

Tenten, spent the next ten minutes running her hands all along the blade, and the shaft inspecting it for any imperfections and finding none. It was truly a work of art. After a while, she worked up the courage to ask Naruto if she could perhaps try it out.

"I'm sorry Tenten," he replied, "It can only be wielded by one of my clan, I haven't even used it yet, I don't know how to fight with a naginata."

Tenten was disappointed before she looked up, eyes burning with determination. "Well then, there is only one solution to this."

Mizuki, who believed she was offering to train Naruto, smiled, "Great idea Tenten!"

"I am glad I have your support sensei," Tenten smiled, "Uzumaki, you are just going to have to marry me."

You could have heard a pen drop, as Naruto sucker fell from his mouth before he caught it once more. Dustin once more found it funny, while Mizuki was flabbergasted that he had just inadvertently supported the motion.

"Wha-say again I think I got some crazy stuck in my ear," Naruto asked.

"I said you'll have to marry me," Tenten replied, "It's my only chance to use that blade; besides, I doubt you have any other prospective brides."

"Hey," Naruto yelled, "I'll have you know the ladies dig my sweet disposition!"

"Please," Tenten scoffed, "If not for me you'd still look like a creepy stalker."

"How can you be a part of my clan if you belittle our traditions," Naruto whined.

Tenten smiled mischievously before sauntering over to his side, pressing her body into his she whispered, "You'll just have to teach me all about them."

"Tenten," Dustin called, "No seducing the customers!"

"You're no fun," Tenten pouted before turning back to Naruto, "You will meet me here every day after your team training. I won't have this blade sit in a scroll like some collector's item."

"Yes ma'am," he gulped red faced.

"So obedient," the girl laughed as she walked back behind the counter, "I'll be an Uzumaki yet."

After some quick goodbyes with Dustin, in which Mizuki paid for Naruto's new clothing, teacher and student left the shop. Naruto had placed the naginata back in its scroll and was still shocked by all that had happened in the store. In the end, he could only think of one thing to say as they walked down the market road.

"Women are scary…"

"You don't know the half of it," Mizuki laughed.

**~End~**

**Akauzumaki no Yaiba- Blade of the Bloody whirlpool**

**Yay, Tenten makes her appearance. We really don't get much to go on with Tenten, but I always thought of her to be clever, and playful she just didn't look the type to be overly serious despite her want to be a great Kunoichi. I think she is probably the most emotionally stable character in the series. So I hope you like my portrayal of Tenten, and don't worry she is only half serious about the whole marriage thing.**


	4. Hope For Change

**Yay, finally a new chapter! I apologize I got sidetracked by both my summer classes and the weekend I spent attending the Screw Attack Gaming Convention, which was awesome by the way.**

**That is not the point though the point is I finally got a new chapter out! Now I am very happy with the turnout of reviews for the last chapter, they are the most I have gotten for a single chapter in any of my stories! **

**So woohoo!**

**Now I remember one of my reviewers asked about the "Wolf Claw" weapon shop, and my use of the name "Dustin" which is a western name. It stems from my start here as but a humble reader, in many stories the above shop name and owner name were used. I believe it to be a loosely established Fannon, and if it is not, then just take it as a nod to all those fics that inspired me to write in the first place.**

**So anyway I hope you all enjoy this next installment it is longer than the others by a great deal, as it is very important to the main plot I would say. I try my best to keep things interesting with light humor here and there let me know what you think.**

**And once more a big thanks to my Beta for this chapter Alteris~!  
**

**Chapter 4: Hope for Change**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in his elevated seat in the council chambers. The chambers could be found exactly one story below the Kage Tower, for privacy's sake. It was a circular room with three ascending rows of seating. The first row was various guilds of Konoha, the Merchants Guild, Blacksmiths Guild, and Chef's Guild being the largest. The second row was reserved for Civilian Council men and women six in number representing the six districts of Konoha, and then there was the top row. Reserved for the Clan heads the top row stood above all except the seat of the Hokage. To either side of him were his advisers Utatane Koharu, and Mitokado Homura.

Hiruzen sat quietly as the Blacksmith's Guild leader, Dustin, finished up his request for higher quality metals to be shipped into Konoha. The council was about to close out for the day when he cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the assembly.

"I have good news for Konoha," he started releasing a breath of smoke, "Today we may have earned a new Summon Contract for our village."

The civilian councilmen and women were happy as new summons meant more protection for them, as well as prestige for their village. The Clan Heads were interested in the type of summons they were dealing with, and the uses it could have in village defense.

"What summon is it Hokage-Sama?" asked Inuzuka Tsume.

"One I am sure you are all familiar with," he said, "As well as the name attached to the summon itself."

This confused many as there were not many free contracts running around in the village, the only known free contract being Maito Gai's Turtles. Even the summoning contracts were exceedingly rare, and to find a well known holder willing to join their village was a wonderful thing. The Clan Heads present racked their brains to come up with any well known contract holders who would have reason to join Konoha not finding anything.

"The Tiger Clan contract holder will call upon the Tiger boss summon tomorrow morning at training ground three, to ask for their loyalty to Konoha."

Tsume gasped as many of the clan heads were wearing shocked faces as well as the civilian council members. Kushina was well known throughout the village, she was a kind if not brash young woman, and was envied for her beauty and her close relationship with the Hokage.

"Hokage-Sama, that contract belonged to-" Tsume started.

"Yes," he said, "Your teammate Uzumaki Kushina, it just so happens her son returned to the village today and wishes to join our ranks."

"Kushina-chan didn't have a son Hokag-sama…" Tsume said.

"On the contrary," Hiruzen sighed, "She gave birth to a son just before her death the night of the Kyuubi attack. I am surprised none of you realized it, after all, he shares his mother's name."

This incited a riot in the chambers a few of the civilians were shouting in outrage, as the clan heads wanted to know why they were not informed of his lineage. The only silent one was Dustin, as he had already learned of the boy's lineage.

"There is no way that thing can be Kushina-sama's son!" shouted one civilian.

"It's bad enough you gave it her name," shouted one, "End this farce!"

"Silence!" Hiruzen bellowed smoke wafting from his mouth, "I will not have a hero of this village spoken of as such. For too long you have belittled his sacrifice, and that of his mother, this is a Shinobi matter all those of civilian rank vacate the council chambers! "

The room quieted as the civilians left visibly disgruntled by the insinuation that the 'Demon' was the son of their hero. Once that was done the council room was silent for a moment none of the clan heads knowing how to address this until finally Tsume spoke up.

"Why was I-" she started, "-were we, not informed?"

"It was his father's wish that his heritage be kept a secret should Kushina perish, frankly I am surprised no one drew conclusions."

"That is because you told us you named him in her memory," Nara Shikaku, Nara clan head stated lazily, "That'll teach me to trust the words of my leader. Who is the boy's father, though I can guess."

Hiruzen chuckled, "You could say that the Kyuubi's defeat was a family affair."

That struck a chord with the council no one had expected that except;

"I knew it!" Tsume yelled, "She kept telling me there was nothing between them, but I knew, she smelt of him constantly!"

"Indeed," Hiruzen stated calmly, "At any rate, he knows of his heritage and has gained his father's bloodline."

Once more the clan heads were surprised, all but Hyūga Hiashi and Aburame Shibi, who knew much of their former teammate's bloodline. It had been Minato's bloodline that had given Shibi the ability to push past his bounds as a bug user, and claim the title of clan head. He had also been the one to point out Hiashi's future wife, the shy little branch family Hyūga girl who followed him around the compound. The Hokage did not mention his mother's bloodline, it was a clan secret and would remain known only to the Hokage.

"What was this bloodline?" asked Shikaku.

"Sugar manipulation," Hiruzen stated, "Minato never gave it a name, but Naruto calls it 'Sweet Release'. It gives him control of sugar in all forms, it is deceptively dangerous."

"Yes," Hiashi stated, "Minato only ever used it during stealth missions, quickly dispatching enemies by overloading their blood with sugar."

"Naruto has found many other uses," Hiruzen stated happily, "He has his father's work ethic, and his mothers wandering mind. Many of the techniques are not very practical for battle, but the others are extremely useful."

"It sounds pretty useful to me already." laughed one Akimichi Chōza.

"He should be given clan status," stated Tsume, "If only for his mother's name, I have been looking for a way to help the boy. My bid for adoption was rejected; this could be the only way."

"I would love nothing more than to give him all that he had coming to him for his service to this village," Hiruzen sighed, "But the civilian side of the council has far more power than they should at the moment. Any attempt to help him would be shot down."

"This is a Shinobi village Hokage-sama," Shibi spoke, "It stands to reason that we should not have to bow to the will of the civilian populous in matters of village protection."

The Hokage sighed, "Sadly after Minato's death and my hospitalization from injuries during the attack the more ambitious of our civilian populous seized more power than their station entails. Due to the death of the Kage the highest power in the village were my advisers. They were busy getting the village back on its feet, leaving the council to its own devices."

"A mistake we regret every day," Koharu spoke, "They have no place meddling in Shinobi affairs."

"There is good news though," the Hokage spoke, "Their votes are being influenced by an outside source. Money meant to be going to the improvement of Konoha, is being funneled someplace else, I believe-"

He paused, sitting stock still as his eyes scanned the room looking for anything amiss. He almost dismissed it as paranoia when he noticed a shadow near the ceiling that was darker than most. He sighed, feigning ignorance, as he settled back into his chair he began to speak, "Shikaku Ceiling eight o' clock."

The lazy Nara flashed through a set of three hand seals as his shadow shot up the wall at insane speeds. There was a soft gurgle before a black clad figure was tossed into the center of the council chamber. He looked to be an Anbu member, and the illusion would have been complete if not for the "Ne" symbol on his blank white mask.

"Danzo, and his Root agents manipulated the council in order to gain more power in village matters." Sarutobi stated.

"Why can we not just arrest him," Tsume growled, "Undermining village security is tantamount to treason!"

"He is good at covering his tracks," Homura stated, "We have yet to make any connections between him and the council. Even the Root agent before us cannot be interrogated due to the seal on their tongues; we have no way to pin anything on him."

"But we are working on it," Koharu smiled, "Even now we have many eyes and ears in the village waiting for one of his people to slip up."

"There is one last thing that must be brought to your attention," Hiruzen stated, "And it's a good thing that we removed our little bug beforehand as this is the most sensitive information you will be given tonight."

The council was thoroughly intrigued; even Shikaku was paying the Hokage his undivided attention. They all had the same thoughts on their mind, what could be more sensitive information than the knowledge of their late Hokage's son.

"I must begin with Kumo's attempted kidnapping of the Hyūga heiress." The Hokage said noting Hiashi's silent anger at the subject, "That night not only was the Heiress targeted but an unmarked Branch Family child as well."

"My niece," Hiashi growled, "Her mother was my wife's sister. The woman was stabbed, and her child taken by a second Kumo shinobi."

"That is what you were led to believe," Hiruzen said much to the councils shock, "But your sister-in-law and niece still live. My Anbu captured the second Kumo shinobi, who turned out to be the Daimyo's cousin, when they asked for your head Hiashi, we threatened to give them his."

"Why is all this is such sensitive information," asked the head the Yamanaka Clan, Inoichi, "Sure it is a surprise, but hardly village secret material."

The old Hokage chuckled, "Hiashi who is the father of your niece?"

The Hyūga Clan head looked thoughtful for a moment, racking his brain for the answer and coming up with nothing. This unnerved him; they had been working on mending the rift in his clan, but if this was any indication, they had a long way to go.

"I am sorry to say I do not know Hokage-sama." he sighed forlornly.

"You see," Hiruzen began, "About four years ago the branch family of the Hyūga was quite desperate to be free of the main family's tyranny."

Hiashi sunk slightly into his chair, his clan's barbaric practices were no secret to the village, they were frowned upon but most turned a blind eye to the noble clan's ignoble acts.

"Stand tall Hiashi," Hiruzen chided, "You have progressed by leaps and bounds in this area; it won't be long before the families are merged. As I was saying, due to extenuating circumstances they were under the impression that a certain individual could be used to give birth to a new bloodline, and a new clan. I trust you all know what is speculated to be the source of most bloodlines, correct?"

"Yes Hokage-sama," Tsume replied, "It is believed that long ago pacts were made with summon animals, and-"

Tsume's hand went up to her mouth as she gasped, shaking her head slightly. Hiruzen motioned for her to continue as realization dawned on the rest of the council.

"Demons…" she breathed.

"Yes," the ageing Hokage sighed, "The father of Hiashi's young niece, Hyūga Amaya, is none other than our own Uzumaki Naruto."

A pregnant silence fell over the council chamber as everyone taking a moment to process the information. Once again no one really knew how to respond to the information, though they were all very thankful the civilians had vacated the council chambers.

"Hokage-sama," Koharu spoke tentatively, "What of the child both parents already had a bloodline, did they cancel each other out, or was one dominated?"

"Neither," the Hokage chuckled at their shocked faces, "She bears both the Byakugan and the Sweet Release bloodlines."

"Impossible," Hiashi spoke, "Two bloodlines cannot coexist in one body!"

"That is where you are wrong," he stated calmly, "You see there are three types of bloodlines. The ones that are directly linked to the body, such as, the Kaguya Clan's Dead Bone Pulse. Those linked to the person's chakra, such as the Dust Release bloodline exhibited by the current Tsuchikage. Then there are dōjutsu such as the Sharingan or the Byakugan. We have found that any one body can only carry one bloodline of each type."

"Meaning she has one chakra based bloodline and one eye based," Tsume laughed, "If they were going for pedigree they could have tried to fit a third in there."

Hiruzen chuckled as well sharing a look with Tsume; she knew and apparently found it hilarious. Who would have thought that the bane of Konoha would be the start of a clan that held three powerful bloodlines? The civilian council would have a fit when they found out.

"What of my niece," Hiashi asked, "Where is she and her mother?"

"They are both safe, living at an undisclosed location in the village." Hiruzen stated, "Though her mother is not in good condition, her injury left her weak, and we are not sure how much longer she has left. Hiashi, I must ask that you not approach them, they are under my protection, things are better in your clan, but not so well as to keep Amaya safe from being branded."

Hiashi nodded, they were still pushing to abolish the Caged Bird Seal but there were far too many holdouts on the Hyūga council.

"_Councils,"_ Hiashi scoffed inwardly_, "It seems they are always doing more harm than good."_

"When I deem Naruto ready, or in the event of her mother's death, I will allow him to meet Amaya." The old man said, "He will not, however, be allowed to claim her as his until he is strong enough to carry his own name. This meeting is closed, remember do not speak of anything you have heard here today, and keep your eyes and ears open, change is coming to this village and it will not come easy."

**~Amai~**

Naruto let out a yawn as he stretched his morning aches away; he staggered into the den clad only in a pair of black pajama bottoms. He moved to the window and throwing it open he felt the warm morning breeze against his chest, the wind mixed with the smell of the peppermint plants that sat outside the window. As the sharp scent helped to wake him, he gazed out at his father's face; he felt like they were both there with him. His mother wrapping him in a loving embrace, as his father looked on with pride.

"I'll make you proud." he said as he watered the small window boxes.

After taking one last deep breath he closed the window and headed for the shower, after which he got dressed. He put on a forest green version of the clothes that Tenten had chosen for him; he had it in a few colors for variety as well as situational uses. He checked the clock, ten in the morning; he had a few hours before his first team meeting.

Heading into his small kitchen he picked up a bowl and a box of corn flakes as well as the milk carton from the fridge. He poured himself a bowl along with his milk before reaching into the cabinet for the sugar. Using this chance to practice his bloodline he manipulated a strand of sugar into his bowl. He moved to place the sugar back into the cabinet, but stopped and with a shrug he made a quick motion with his hand as nearly a cup of Sugar landed on his corn flakes. Grinning like mad he took his bowl, spoon in hand, into the kitchen.

He was about to take a bite when a voice interrupted him. "You have a problem you know that?"

"So do you Kakashi-sensei," Naruto laughed, "But do I point out your chronic masturbation constantly?"

"Yes," the masked shinobi stated as he leaned against the wall near the door, "You keep saying I will go blind in one eye…"

"Well you will." Naruto said smugly before digging into his cereal.

"And you would be dead of sugar overload if not for your bloodline." Kakashi said.

"To bad for you," Naruto said between bites, "There is no bloodline for porn addicts."

"Once again your lighting quick wit leaves me speechless," Kakashi deadpanned, "Hurry and finish your breakfast, you were due to demonstrate your summoning an hour ago."

Naruto's mouth hung open as he dashed into the kitchen to clean his bowl, "Why the hell wasn't I informed?"

"Well I was supposed to come get you this morning," Kakashi drawled, "But I got caught up saving orphans from a burning building."

"Whatever," Naruto said, "Let's just get going, people are going to think I am becoming you…"

"What's so bad about that?"

"You really don't want be to get started on that subject…" Naruto said.

Kakashi shrugged and placed a hand on the boys shoulder, in a swirl of leaves they were gone.

**~Amai~**

The Hokage sighed as the civilian part of the council raved about how disrespectful it was to keep them waiting. The clan heads took it in stride after hearing who it was that was sent to get the boy; he couldn't be blamed for being late. The civilians had reached a fever pitch and were about to all just up and leave when a light breeze picked up and in a swirl of leaves Naruto and Kakashi appeared.

It had been a while since many of the clan heads and civilians had seen the boy, and while the civilians immediately dismissed his appearance, the shinobi were gapping in shock. He looked just like his father, a few of them were beating themselves over the head for missing it, while others were smirking as their thoughts were validated. He was an image of his father and mother, right down to the ever present lollipop and that grin that just screamed mischief.

"Sorry we were late," Kakashi started, "You see on our way here-"

"Stow it Kakashi," Hiruzen said, "Naruto how are you?"

"Good as can be Ojii-san," Naruto laughed, "Can't wait to do this thing!"

"Well then," He laughed, "Begin when you are ready, just wait for-"

Naruto had already begun hand signs and before the Hokage could do a thing to stop him he slammed his hand on the ground with a cry of: "Kuchiyose no Justu!"

A poof of smoke black stripped tiger stood before them, though he was less than impressive. He stood just shy of Naruto's mid thigh, being that he was still in adolescence. Despite its young age, it had come into its full coat which was rich rust orange with deep ebony stripes, its belly was a pristine white. On its shoulders and haunches were harnesses that looked like folded wings of gleaming steel.

"Ha," laughed one civilian, "It seems they _boy_ can't summon anything but kittens!"

"Yes," another said, "This is a waste of time!"

The tiger growled as its muscles tensed there was a sound like a sword leaving its sheath, as the four wing-like structures on its body unfolded. On either side of him were two foot long double edged curved blades, they looked very much like wings. They gleamed in the morning sun, as the beast growled low.

"I would advise you to keep your mouths shut," Naruto growled, "Sokkou, like all tigers, is a very proud creature; to insult him will not end well."

The civilian who spoke first was livid. He was about to tell him off when the Hokage sent the civilian side a glare fueled with killing intent. They simmered down quickly as the Hokage took the time to address Naruto, "You do know Naruto, that you must call the boss summon in order to become a Genin?"

"Yes I do Ojii-san," Naruto said as some of the civilians snorted in disgust at his familiarity with the Hokage, "It's just like I said, Tigers are a proud if I summon the boss unexpectedly outside of a battle situation, I could get in a lot of trouble."

The Shinobi in attendance nodded, it was well known that many summons were particular about their summoners it was best to stay in their good graces. A few of the civilians scoffed murmuring about how the beasts should just listen to their masters.

"I take it you want me to let Mouko-Sama know you are going to be summoning him today?" Sokkou asked.

"Could you Sokkou," Naruto replied, "I had a request of him, my ascension to Genin is on the line."

"Sure, but next time you call me had better be for something more exciting…" the tiger said grumpily.

"You're my personal Summon Sokkou," Naruto laughed, "You'll see far more action than the rest of your clan!"

"You keep saying that…" the tiger said as it disappeared with a poof.

"What did you mean by 'personal summon' Uzumaki-san?" asked Shibi.

Naruto opened his mouth to reply when his eyes fell upon Shibi, he paused before something seemed to click in his head. "Are you related to Shino?"

"I am his father." the man stated.

Naruto's mouth made an "oh" before he smiled again, "Do you like Boysenberry too, Shino says its good, but the flavor takes some getting uses to I think."

Tsume laughed, "Try to stay on topic boy."

"Oh," Naruto said, "Right, well Sokkou is my personal summon; he was the first Tiger I was able to summon. He is easier for me to summon than others, and if I don't have any specific Tiger in mind when I summon he will always appear."

"Interesting." Shibi replied.

"Quite." Naruto said.

"Indeed." Shibi followed.

"Most certainly." the boy added.

"Uzumaki-san don't you think you should get to the summoning?" Hiashi asked.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said, "I'll get right on that-Hey do you know Hina-"

"My daughter," Hiashi said with a small smile, "Now if you would…"

A few drop of blood and a few hand signs later Naruto once more trust his arm to the ground crying out his summon. Smoke bellowed as a low growl echoed through the clearing, as the smoke cleared the congregation came face to face with a very intimidating sight.

From the smoke came a hulking figure it stood at twice Naruto's own height making it around twelve feet tall. It was a tiger, but not of any coloration the people had seen before. They likened it to a white tiger in reverse, where on a normal tiger would be black was a silvery white, as where the orange and white would be was deep ebony. On its chest and back was plated armor that was the same silvery white as its stripes, on the edges of the back layer where two rows of six black spikes. On his shoulders he had silvery white armored plates, with the same black spikes branching back, and the folded wing-like protrusions in ebony.

He sat on his hunches looking over the council gathered before him. The shinobi were in awe of its beauty and grace, as well as the aura of power it gave off. The civilians were outright intimidated by the thing, but mostly the fact that the 'demon' could summon it on a whim. One of the braver, or stupider, of them decided to make a comment.

"Is that all," he scoffed despite his fear, "The Toad Boss is more than twice that size."

That was the wrong thing to say, as the big cat lunged in the poor man's direction before a large wall of white sprung up between them crystal like spikes facing out toward the big cat. The creature snarled before rounding on its summoner, who's stood arm outstretched.

"Uzumaki Naruto," it growled, "You dare raise a hand to me?"

"In defense of the people of my village Mouko, I could do no less." he stated solemnly.

The civilian council members were taken aback; the 'demon' had just saved them? Those not in the direct line of the beast dismissed it as pure deception, but the one who had made the comment found himself very confused.

"They hold you in open contempt," Mouko said his voice calmer than before, "Yet you would risk your status as our summoner for them, why?"

Naruto sighed as he dropped his hand the barrier still in place. He looked down in thought before staring back up at his summons a fierce determination in his eyes.

"Konoha is my home," he stated, "It has always been and always will be. I will defend my home and all those who live within its walls with my very life."

The Tiger turned walking off a short ways before pacing slightly, as if unsure what to do. The civilians scrambled behind the tiger seeking safety next to the shinobi. Naruto stood in his place, the Hokage moved to speak to him but he held a hand outward for silence. Mouko had stopped, he turned towards his summoner snarling as it stalked forward. Once more Sarutobi moved to defend Naruto from the beast that was showing ill intention. Once again Naruto held his hand out sending him a look that said not to interfere; he was ready to face whatever was too come. He knew when he defended that council man what may happen; to rob the tiger of his revenge was punishable by death.

Mouko stopped right before Naruto rearing its head back it let loose a deafening roar, its claws gleaming as it lashed out with one huge paw, Naruto closed his eyes bracing for the impact. There was a crack as Naruto hazarded to open his eyes he was greeted with the sight of Mouko lying casually on the soft grass in front of him was a large area of cracked an upturned earth.

"Mouko I-" he stammered.

"There is no need to explain yourself Naruto," the cat sighed, "You are as strong willed as your mother before you, to stand up to the Tiger Lord himself. What is it you called me here for today?"

"As I said Konoha is my home, in order for me to become a ninja, I need you and the rest of your clan to swear allegiance to Konoha alongside me." Naruto said.

"And why, I ask you, should I ally myself with a village that would insult my clan, and seems to despise my summoner for what he contains?" the Tiger yawned.

Naruto sighed, "They only hate because they do not understand."

The civilians were about to cry out that they understood plenty, but were silenced by a glare from the assembled shinobi.

"Elaborate." The tiger growled.

"They are hurting," Naruto said, "When the Kyuubi attacked they all lost so much, in the aftermath, there was so much anger and sadness and nowhere for it to go."

Once again the civilians were confused, as the 'demon' showed what seemed to be compassion for their loss. A demon would never feel remorse for those it killed, so why was his voice so pained. A few more resolute still held to the belief that it was all a play on their human emotions. Yet there were a few in the audience that found seeds of doubt sown in their hateful hearts, none more so than the man who's life he had saved.

"They have taken a lot from me," Naruto said holding back his tears, "But their loss was great as well. I understand that it may take a while for them to see I am not the demon, but I want to prove it to them, and being a ninja would go a long way towards that goal."

The entire clearing was in thought, Mouko on whether or not to ally himself with the village, the shinobi on what made the boy before them so strong, and the civilians on the sincerity of his words. The councilman who had badmouthed Mouko was in deep thought, he felt completely conflicted. For so long he had seen the boy before him as the bane of the leaf village, something to be hated. Yet, the boy saved his life at the risk of his own.

His heart skipped a beat when the tiger nearly struck the boy down, but why? Why should he care if the 'demon' went and got itself killed? Mouko having thought his answer through noticed the look of trepidation on the man's face and smiled, the boy was right.

"Very well," Mouko said, "If Konoha is to be the home of the Uzumaki clan, then the Tigers shall make it their home as well. Our two clans have been together far too long to sever ties here, the Tigers shall be loyal to Konoha so long as the Uzumaki are welcome within its walls."

"We are all very happy to hear that Mouko-Sama," the Hokage started, "I hope-"

"Wait," called a particularly bigoted villager, "We should have a vote on whether they should be a part of Konoha or not."

Many of the civilians nodded their ascent, though some hesitated, not wanting the 'demon' to gain any higher standing in the village. The Hokage and Clan heads were indignant as Naruto looked crestfallen.

"That is preposterous," Hiruzen growled, "Since our laws were set down by the first Hokage there has never been such a vote!"

"Hold on Lord Hokage," Mouko chuckled, "Let them have their vote, I would like to see if young Naruto's words ring true or not."

Hiruzen noted that the big cat's eyes were subtly trained on the civilian council member who Naruto had saved from him. He realized what the summon was trying to do, it was a big risk, but the pay off was worth it. Naruto needed to know that his goal wasn't as lofty as it seemed, that it was easier than he thought to make people see him. Mouko needed to know that he wasn't swearing his clan to a village that would not give them or their summoner the proper respect.

"Fine," he said, "Those in favor of the Tiger clan joining Konoha, stand to the left beside me. Those against, please stand over there next to Naruto's wall."

The attending was split, the clan heads were all standing by their Hokage, as they understood the value of having a new summon clan. Along with them stood the head of the Blacksmith's guild, as the Merchants, and Chef's guild leaders stood near the wall. This was where the problems lied; the council always came to a tie in matters regarding the young Kyuubi jinchuuriki. It was always a vote of eight to eight, with two of the Guild leaders siding with the civilians who always voted against.

However it seem today was different, one man stood still in his original position hands clenched as he fixed his gaze to the ground. The entire day had hit him hard his beliefs were shaken, he knew what was right, but if he accepted it as true he would become nothing short of a monster. He had intentionally helped to ostracize a young boy who had done nothing wrong, he had helped to force those who aided him into bankruptcy. He would have to accept that he had deprived an innocent child of a loving family time and time again.

Slowly, tentatively, he walked towards the gathering of Shinobi completely bypassing them as he stood before Naruto. Everyone watch with bated breath, as he was the only one yet to vote.

"My name is Haruno Shuji," the man said, "I have sat on this council for years believing I have been doing what was right by my village and family."

The civilian side smiled as they knew that Shuji had always sided with them in keeping the boy in his place, they eagerly anticipated his next words.

"I was wrong," he sighed, "It took what happened today to make me realize what a huge mistake I was making. My brother was killed in the attack, and I foolishly blamed you for it. I am sure he would be ashamed of me if he were alive. Here I have been for nearly fourteen years going out of my way to make life harder for a boy who only ever wanted acceptance, a boy who deserved far more than we could ever give."

At this point those gathered were standing slack jawed as Mouko wore a self satisfied smirk on his maw. Hiruzen smiled softly as he watched the man poor his heart out, he had said it many times, change was coming to Konoha.

"Please," Shuji said as he bowed at the waist, "I hope that you can one day find it in your heart to forgive me, though I would understand if you don't."

Naruto was without a doubt shocked, never in his wildest dreams had he ever believed this would happen, at least not this soon. He reached a shaky hand forward and set it on the man's shoulder. Said man looked up expecting a scowl or a glare, but seeing only the bright smiling face of Uzumaki Naruto.

"It's okay," he laughed, "If I were one to hold a grudge would I even be here today? For what it's worth Haruno-san, I am sorry about your brother."

The man nodded as he smiled back at the blond boy whipping at tears that had yet to fall from his eyes. He chuckled slightly to himself as he walked to stand next to the shinobi where Hiruzen stood with a proud smile.

"Well," Mouko said, "It would seem that the vote has been decided, and the Tiger clan shall be loyal to Konoha, though first and foremost the Uzumaki clan."

"Understandable Mouko-sama," Hiruzen stated sending a scathing glare at the civilians who moved to object; "This is a great day for Konoha."

"Indeed it is," Mouko said, "I shall inform my kin that roam the forests of Hi no Kuni, when needed we will fight for our new home."

"If I may," Shibi interjected, "The other summon clans that Konoha has tend to stay in their own lands unless summoned. My question would be, why do you choose to allow your kind to roam our lands?"

"Ah," Mouko said, "Very astute Aburame-san, we are indeed very different from other summon clans. You see while the Toads are very powerful, frighteningly so, they are not very great in number. A few hundred yes, but they would rather not hazard their young leaving the safety of Mount Myōboku."

Shibi and the others nodded the reasoning was sound, they had never thought about it from that perspective, they could not fault the toads for preserving their kind.

"As it was pointed out before in size the toads have us tigers beat because I am the largest of us." Mouko said, "But while the Tiger clan is smaller in stature it is greater in number, at our peak we were some ten thousand strong. On top of that our kind can be found in almost every country, having outgrown our own summoning realm we expanded outward creating homes where we could adapt."

"I see," Shibi said, "So what you are saying is that by having you and Uzumaki-san on our side we have forces hidden in almost every major country in the world?"

That brought a reaction from the people, the military applications were phenomenal. If there was ever any doubt on allowing Naruto to join it was dispelled with that statement, even the civilians could see how fool hardy it would be to reject him at this point.

"Yes," Mouko laughed, "You can hardly find a place where our kind could not move freely through the country unquestioned."

"Well," Hiruzen said, "I believe that we have reached a conclusion here. Thank you all for attending, and I think we speak for all of us when I say; Welcome, Tiger Clan, To Konoha!"

"Bye Mouko," Naruto said, "I'll try not to need you for a while…"

"You are barley a genin," Mouko replied, "You won't need my aid for a while yet."

Then he was gone with a puff of rapidly dispersing smoke. Naruto looked to the sky as the civilians trudged up the path and the shinobi left via shunshin, or just leaping into the surrounding foliage. It had to be at least noon time for his first team meeting; come to think of it he hadn't gotten the name of his new sensei. He shrugged before smirking slightly he placed his hands in a ram seal he began his technique. Clear crystals began to creep up his form inching their up until he was completely covered. Then they cracked and exploded outward into a fine spray of sugary mist which blew away with the breeze, Naruto nowhere to be found.

"Who taught him shunshin?" the Hokage questioned.

**~Amai~**

The classroom was once more abuzz with students chatting animatedly about the missions they thought they would take, and the battles they would win. Iruka and Mizuki sat at the desk as the silver haired Chunin regaled his friend with the story of his and Naruto's trip to the weapon shop. A few of the students were sitting quietly, or sleeping, but most were conversing with their neighbors or at least trying to in the case of Sasuke's fangirls who all tried at least once to talk to the stoic boy. Shino and Hinata spoke sedately both expressing their wonder at where their friend may be, that is until a dusty cloud of white smoke blew in from a nearby window.

"Always one to make a scene isn't he?" Shino asked in his normal tone.

"Yes," Hinata giggled, "But that's what makes him who he is."

"Indeed."

The cloud gathered before swirling about gathering at the floor as it formed a pillar of crystals that once more shattered to dust, leaving a grinning Naruto in its place.

"Heya!" he laughed as the sugar disappeared into his sleeves; he reached into his bag finding a bag full of strawberry candies individually wrapped. He tossed the bag to Mizuki who smiled graciously at the whisker marked boy.

"Show off." Sasuke scoffed, as Naruto took note of his blue tongue happy that he was enjoying his gift.

"You're just jealous that I have style!" Naruto called.

"Jealous of you," Sasuke chuckled, "Your brains must be made of cotton candy for you to come up with that nonsense."

"Cotton candy brains," Naruto repeated, "Did you just make a joke?"

"So what if I did?" the Uchiha replied.

Naruto's response was to run frantically run over to Shino pull his jacket open and toss himself inside.

"The world is ending Shino shield me with your surprisingly ample coat space!" he cried.

The class got a chuckle out of the scene as Sasuke looked slightly red from embarrassment as he took his seat. Shino had extracted Naruto from his jacket and coaxed a good quarter of his colony off the boy who's chakra they so loved. When asked why he had hidden in Shino's jacket was: "With the way Hinata-chan is growing there is no room in hers for me…"

That had earned him a smack from a rapidly heating Hyūga who wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. Naruto informed his friends of what had happened that morning, including his encounter with their fathers.

"Shino you look a lot like your dad," Naruto stated, "And Hinata looks nothing like hers, she must have gotten her looks from her mother."

"Actually," Hinata said, "My sister looks like my mother; I look more like my aunt."

"Your aunt must have been quite the looker then, huh Hinata?" Naruto laughed.

Hinata's response was to squeak slightly then go beat red as Shino asked, "Naruto if you could please refrain from causing her to revert to her old self?"

"What'd I do?" he asked.

The big user sighed at his friend's obliviousness he would have continued had it not been for the sudden opening of the door. The woman who walked in left many of the males in the classroom gaping with drool leaking from their mouths, she was by all accounts gorgeous. She had long slightly unruly black hair that perfectly accented her deep crimson eyes. She wore a battle dress that seemed to be comprised of many large thick wraps piled atop each other, along with a mesh undershirt which seemed to have only one long red sleeve on her right arm. Her hands were wrapped up in bandages that traveled up to her mid forearm, leaving only her fingers uncovered. The dress cut off at her mid thigh showing off her long legs, and complementing her curvy figure.

"Team Eight?" She asked, prompting Shino, Naruto, and Hinata to stand," Come with me."

**~Amai~**

The woman who they now knew as Yūhi Kurenai had led them from the school towards the training grounds. They walked in relative silence as Shino and Hinata positioned themselves on either side of Naruto, who did an admirable job of ignoring the glares and whisperers of the surrounding villagers. Neither of his friends knew the reason behind the villagers scorn for their friend, but had resolved to wait until he told them himself. Shino had drawn a few conclusions on his own from what he heard on the streets, but did not want to make any assumptions until he knew for sure.

As they walked they came across a particularly nasty group of villagers, drunks by the looks of it, who glared threateningly at Naruto as they slurred obscenities under their breaths. That was when the group got their first surprise of the day, Kurenai sent the group a scathing glare the three teens could have sworn her eyes were aglow. The glare was laced with killing intent that sent the drunks scurrying away, Kurenai turned back locking eyes with Naruto and smiled, Naruto decided then that he liked his new sensei.

She lead them to an empty training ground, it was heavily wooded and teeming with wildlife. As they continued their trek Shino noted that this was one of the larger training grounds most suitable for a tracking team. They came upon a clearing with a small pool at the base of a waterfall, at which point Kurenai took a seat with her back facing the pool. She motioned for the others to sit, which they did, before she addressed them.

"Okay," she began, "As I said, I am Yūhi Kurenai and I will be your sensei for the foreseeable future. I think it is best that we begin by getting to know a little about each other, I'll start. I guess what I should say first is that I am a newly promoted Jonin and as such am new to this so bear with me. I like creating and learning new Genjutsu, and reading. I dislike egotistical males, and people who believe kunoichi inherently weaker than shinobi. My dreams for the future are to live a happy life with my friends and loved ones, and to help you achieve your goals, okay you with the shades go first."

Shino pushed his shades up on his nose before speaking in his normal tone. "My name is Aburame Shino I like my friends and finding new bugs to breed for possible use by my clan. I dislike the way Naruto is viewed by the villagers, and people who kill insects needlessly as well as spiders…"

He coughed slightly at this point as he ran a finger on the collar of his jacket, a sign that Naruto and Hinata learned to interpret as embarrassment.

"My dream for the future is to take over as clan head, and to help my friends reach their goals."

Kurenai nodded, from what she saw they knew each other very well, the Hokage had informed her beforehand that her team were good friends. She was hoping that she wouldn't have to waste time on team work exercises and the like, seeing as her team already worked well together.

"Miss Hyūga if you would?" Kurenai asked.

"Hai," Hinata replied, "My name is Hyūga Hinata; I like my friends, flower pressing, and baking on occasion. I dislike those that belittle others, and the villagers that hate Naruto-kun for no good reason."

Kurenai smiled happily knowing Naruto had two good friends on his side. She could never hate the boy for what he contained, she knew a bit about seals and would not give in to the bigotry of the village.

"My dream for the future is to prove myself to my clan and one day work up the courage to confess my feelings to…"

Hinata sent a quick glance at Naruto who was watching with rapt attention, eager to know who his long time friend had a crush on. Shino once more sighed into his jacket, knowing it would take a strike to the head with a bat labeled "NarutoXHinata" for him to get the picture. Kurenai noticed the look she sent the boy and resolved to help the girl gain the confidence needed to tell him, but before that she needed to make sure said boy didn't say something stupid.

"Whiskers," she said, "You're next."

Naruto blinked as he lost his train of thought, he was going to ask Hinata something, oh well. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like all kinds of candies, my two best friends, and I guess I am ok with this crazy girl named Tenten."

Naruto shrugged at this point as he didn't know the girl all that well, but she was teaching him how to use his mother's naginata so he felt he had to mention her.

"I like my kaa-san who runs the village orphanage because she took care of me when no one would, and I like my tiger summons since they are really fun to train and fight with. I dislike people who are too stubborn to change, and those who don't stand up for their own beliefs. My dreams for the future, are to make everyone acknowledge that I am me, and to make my parents proud!"

Kurenai smiled, he turned out pretty well considering the environment in which he grew up. She made a mental note to stop by the orphanage and speak to the matron, both to thank her and learn a bit more about her new student. She was also a bit surprised to hear his last statement; she had thought he was an orphan from birth, so that would also warrant some looking into.

"Okay team, normally there is a second test needed for you to become full genin, but it is mostly based on team work which I have been assured you already have." At her students nods she continued," Our team is to be a tracking and recon type. Our missions will mostly focus on our team's natural tracking skill, and occasionally work in tandem with other teams as recon units in siege based missions against a fortified enemy. That being said, I still need to test your skill in this area so I want you to choose one of the graduating teams and observe their test which should be taking place today. When you have completed this test return here to report what happened, dismissed."

"Yes ma'am." they spoke in tandem before departing.

**~Amai~**

Naruto, Hinata, and Shino sat crouched upon the limbs of a tree that sat deep into the forest surrounding training ground three where team seven could be found taking their test. They had watched as Kiba failed miserably at fighting his jonin sensei, which Shino remarked was fool hardy due to the gap in strength and experience. Haruno Sakura, as Hinata recognized her, was next to fall to a genjutsu which left her incapacitated. Sasuke arguably did the best of the three but still fell short of getting the bells at Kakashi's waist.

"They'll never beat Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whispered, "In all the time I have trained with him I never landed a hit he didn't let me."

Shino nodded absentmindedly noting how easily his friend could switch from his light, bubbly persona to serious when needed.

"Indeed," Shino replied, "There has never once been a two man genin squad in Konoha's history, there is more to this test."

"They all failed individually," Hinata stated, "None of them are any match for a jonin, but…"

"I see what you are getting at Hinata-chan," Naruto smiled, "I think Kiba gets it too."

Sure enough Kiba was talking in hushed tones with Sasuke as he dug the Uchiha from his earthen prison; the smirk that the boy adopted was not missed by the three of them. They kept watching as the two of them found Sakura who immediately saw the logic in the teamwork idea, and berated herself for not seeing it sooner.

They formulated a plan that would have worked if their opponent was anything but an elite ninja of the village. Sasuke had engaged him in hand to hand while Kiba moved around and attacked from behind with his partner Akamaru. Meanwhile Sakura cast a minor genjutsu on herself as she made to steal the bells, she almost got them when a foot met her chest sending her sprawling on the floor. Sasuke and Kiba dropped back to aid her while Kakashi looked on lazily.

"It seems you three have realized the true goal of this exercise?" he asked.

"Teamwork," Kiba growled, "There is no way we could take you down on our own."

"Exactly," Kakashi said as he flipped a page in his book, "Konoha prides itself on its teamwork and what is known as the will of fire. It embodies the strength and ferocity with which we all defend our home, and our comrades. Now you still have time so let's see what you, all of you can do."

The three genin before him were slightly confused at that last part, were they not already working together? The three in the trees however were slightly surprised that they had been found out. Naruto smirked as he watched team seven engage their sensei once more; Kakashi wanted a fight he'd get one.

"It would seem we are found out." Shino stated calmly.

"What should we do?" Hinata asked.

"Easy," Naruto laughed, "We help our friends on team seven."

"Our mission parameters state that we are to observe only." Shino said.

"Kakashi-sensei told me," Naruto said, "'Those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash.' They may not be in any real danger, but this enemy is still far more than they can handle."

Shino gave it a moment of thought before his eyebrows rose ever so slightly, denoting an upturning of his lips below his jacket; a Shino smile, or as close to one as you could get.

"Sometimes I wonder why I ever try and refute your choices in moments like this." he said in his normal tone.

"It's just your nature to question things Shino; I think you get it from your dad." Naruto laughed.

"So what's the plan?" Hinata asked.

Naruto adopted a thoughtful pose as he watched Sasuke perform a katon jutsu, and Kiba strike at Kakashi as he evaded. Sakura stood off to the back cycling through sensory deprivation genjutsu she learned in the academy, Kakashi shrugged them off, but it still stalled him for a second each time.

"We can't take him down directly, we would do best to slow him down so that team seven can move in for the kill." he stated.

Shino nodded, they were not built to be a direct combat squad, Hinata was the best closed quarter's fighter on the team, with Naruto on back up with his summons and the more devious aspects of his bloodline. Shino was a mid-ranged fighter relying on his insects to weaken his opponent to the point of capture or defeat.

"I think I have a plan." Naruto said.

**~Amai~**

Sasuke grunted as he was ejected from the fight, landing a few yards away; he bounced on his back and flipped onto his feet. He was surprised when the Hyūga girl from his class leapt to his side in a ready stance for her clan's juuken fighting style.

"What are you doing here?" he asked more curious than anything.

"My team and I have come to help you pass this test," she said seriously, "Keep fighting force him to the tree line."

"We never asked for you help." Sasuke said, but complied.

Sasuke knew whose team the girl was on, if there was one person he could count on to surprise him it was Uzumaki Naruto. They rushed Kakashi who found himself hard-pressed to defend the combined onslaught. Blocking Sasuke's hits while dodging Hinata's chakra laced strikes; it seemed she was quite adept in her clan fighting style. To make matters worse, if he tried to evade he was met with a swirling mass of claws or bugs to his right, and a barrage of shuriken or gumballs of all things on his left. He backpedaled from his attackers, defending as well as he could; he knew it was a trap, but he wanted to see what the kids could come up with.

Kakashi was surprised when he moved to take another step into the surrounding woods and found himself unable to move his feet. Looking down he saw that the ground was coated in a sticky brown substance, try as he might he could not free himself from the sludge. In his occupied state he failed to notice the advancing Hyūga who in a few short moves incapacitated his arms.

At that moment Sasuke rushed forward and grabbed the bells tossing them to his teammates who sat aloft in the trees. Kikai bugs swirled around Kakashi's form as crystals sprouted from the gooey substance their points jutting at vital points on the jonins body.

"Capture complete." Shino stated calmly as he stepped from behind a tree.

"You guys really came in the nick of time!" Kiba exclaimed before calming, "Not that we couldn't have done it ourselves."

"Of course not Kiba," Naruto laughed, "It just would have taken you all a few days longer."

"Why you-"

"Good work team," Kakashi stated, "You all worked together to accomplish the mission, team seven passes."

Sakura cheered loudly while Kiba gave Sasuke a celebratory high five. Everyone was happy that they had passed and Naruto and his team got ready to leave.

Kiba was prompted by a barking Akamaru to inspect the brown liquid he dipped his finger in then tentatively licked; "Caramel? Good work Naruto!"

"Yes good work," said a voice that caused them to freeze, as Kurenai melted out of a nearby tree, "You disobeyed my orders."

Naruto stepped forward, "It was my idea I-"

"Naruto is not to blame; we all made the decision together." Shino stated.

"We'll accept any punishment you feel is necessary Kurenai-sensei." Hinata said.

There was silence for a moment before Kurenai laughed, "Who said I was going to punish you?"

"But you said-" Naruto stuttered.

"You made a decision in a real life situation," Kurenai stated, "After observing the battle and seeing it going poorly for your comrades you made the choice to intervene and had a plan of action. I would expect no less out in the field; you made the right choice."

Naruto beamed at her while Shino only relaxed slightly and Hinata smiled shyly at her new sensei's praise.

"Okay we'll call it a day for now, tomorrow we will start training and missions, so be ready!" Kurenai called.

"Hai Sensei!" they replied before heading out of the training ground, but not before releasing Kakashi from his confines.

Kurenai bid her team farewell as she headed for her apartment, followed by Hinata whose clan compound was in the same direction. Shino left after soliciting a few suckers off of Naruto, who afterwards began his trek home.

It was around six or seven when Naruto reached his apartment. It was also at that moment when he remembered one crucial aspect of his day.

"Buns!" he cried, "I am sooo dead…"

**~End~**

**I really wanted to make my summon special in a way, I know Tigers have been done a lot but I hope mine felt a bit different, more original?**

**Yes Hinata still has her crush on Naruto and it will make for some interesting interaction between her and Tenten. I am probably going for a double pairing with this one, though with good enough reason I could expand it, I am just not sure I can write a romantic plot with more than two girls…**

**Anyway, please review.**

**See that button down there?**

**Click it.**

**You know you want to.**

_Doooo it!_

_Click the buttony goodness!_


	5. It's Always Sweet

**It's finally here! Please enjoy, I re-read it over an over again in hopes of making sure there were less mistakes. I just finished and wanted to get it out quick so I didn't send to my beta. **

**(Teh noes 0-0)**

**Also new poll. I have been have noticed that I jump from using Japanese honorifics to just western words a lot. Like when addressing parents. So the poll is should I drop the honorifics for some words,(i.e. Mother, Father, Grandpa) or just do it how I have been?  
**

**Chapter 5: It's Always Sweet**

Kurenai smiled to herself as she walked to her apartment building. Having dropped Hinata off at her clan compound she was alone as she walked the familiar path home. She was happy, her team was very well rounded and with her training and some experience she was confident they would be some of the best Shinobi out there. Her musings were cut short as stopped before the wide gates of the orphanage. Only now did she realize how often she passed the building during her day to day.

Discarded toys and mud patches littered the yard, and a small swing set could be seen to the left side of the building. It looked, as it should, like a place for a moment Kurenai decided to head inside, the words Naruto spoke during their team meeting still fresh in her mind.

She walked to the front door careful to not step on any toys on her way. With a few swift knocks and a short wait the door opened to reveal a young woman of about twenty in a plain dress and apron. Her brown hair was a mess and she looked somewhat irate before schooling her features. Inside Kurenai could see a few more toys strewn about and one or two children milling about in their night clothes.

"Hello," she said," how may I help you?"

"I was hoping to speak to the matron." Kurenai replied.

"Are you looking to adopt?"

"Ah, no, not so soon anyway." Kurenai replied with a slight blush. She had resolved to adopt if she couldn't have a child of her own, but that was not for a while longer.

"Then I am sorry but it is late and we are very busy getting the children ready for bed." the girl replied moving to close the door.

Kurenai placed a hand on it affectively halting its movement giving the woman a smile that sent chills down her spine; "Now that was rather rude, it so happens that one of my students used to live here and I was hoping to learn more about him."

"Y-yes," the girl laughed nervously," in that case I will get the matron right away please take a seat inside."

Kurenai nodded as she walked into the foyer the young lady scurrying off down the hall. She took a seat on a small couch that was set against the wall. She smiled sadly as a few of the children walking about would stare at her. The girls would fiddle with their clothes and the boys would try their best to look tough puffing out their chest and walking with heads held high. They were hoping she would take them home with her, it broke her heart. After a few minutes the children were all in bed and the matron had finally appeared.

She was an old woman, not as old as the Hokage, but no spring chicken. It was evident that she must have been a beauty when she was young. Her hair still held much of its color being a rich dark brown, with a few grey strands here and there. She wore a smile on her face a warm motherly smile that seemed to fit so well with her slight wrinkles and laugh lines.

"Hello," she began," I was told you were here about one of your students, a shinobi yes?"

"Yes." Kurenai replied.

"So many of my young boys and girls go on to be Shinobi," the matron sighed sadly," I have outlived far to many of them. Who is your student miss?"

"Yūhi," Kurenai supplied," and my students name is Uzumaki Naruto."

The matron gasped; "Naruto-kun made it?"

"Yes," Kurenai replied surprised," he passed just fine and we begin training and missions tomorrow. I though he would have told you, when he introduced himself he said he though of you as a mother to him."

A pained looked crossed the matron's face when Kurenai said that, further fueling the kunoichi's curiosity.

"That boy," she said her voice slightly shaken as she sat down next to Kurenai," he doesn't know what it is to have a mother. All he had was me to fill that gap and as a mother I would be a failure."

"I don't understand." Kurenai said, the matron of the orphanage not a good mother?

"He was a special case," the matron continued tears brimming in her brown eyes," I had many other children to look after. People would come in to adopt, see him, and leave straight away."

Kurenai gasped.

"I did what I though was best." the old woman continued," On nights that adoptions were to take place, I would hide him away and let my assistants handle the couples coming in."

At this point tears were softly falling from her eyes, Kurenai was at a loss for words.

"I gave him all the comfort I could, I bought him candies and held him, told hims stories and played games. One night he asked me why, why he couldn't go meet the parents like the others."

The matron took in a ragged breath whipping at her tear with her sleeve.

"How do you tell a child that the only home he has ever known doesn't want him?"

Kurenai didn't know how to answer that question. She just sat there letting the words drift about in her head.

"I wasn't a mother to him," the woman continued," if I was he would never have had to ask that question. A mother would have shown him all the love he deserved, but mine had to be split I had to think of all the children in my care not just him. I alienated him from the others by keeping him away from during adoption days. I did the same every year at the Kyuubi festival. By the time I realized what was happening I couldn't mend the rift."

She slammed a hand on the couch.

"A mother should never be the source of her child's loneliness!"

A sigh escaped her mouth as she whipped the last few tears from her face.

"I am not a mother, just a sad substitute for a boy who never got the chance to know the difference."

"But he loves you." Kurenai stated finally finding her voice.

"And I love him," the matron replied," but all the love I have could not fill the space of mother."

Before Kurenai could reply the front door opened to reveal the Hokage with two Anbu flanking him. Cat, and Dog who had been pulled from retirement for this special mission. He entered the foyer stopping before the matron and Kurenai who both stood and bowed to their leader.

"It's good to see you Michiko-san." Sarutobi said.

"And you as well Hokage-sama." the newly named Michiko replied.

"Miss Yūhi," the Sarutobi began," what may I ask are you doing here."

"I wanted to learn more about one of my students." Kurenai replied to which Sarutobi nodded.

"I am afraid that I must intrude on your conversation then, as something urgent has come up."

"Is there anything I can do to help sir?"

"I believe we have the situation under-"

"Hey old man," came a small voice from behind the Hokage," I'm not a 'Situ-Stit-' that thing!"

"I assume the little one is the reason behind your visit?" the Michiko asked with a smile.

"Yes," Sarutobi said glancing at Kurenai," this is-"

"Amaya," the voice interrupted as a small girl made herself known peaking from behind the Hokage's robes," Uzum-"

"Amaya," scolded Sarutobi as he noticed the look of recognition on Kurenai's face," what did I tell you about that?"

The girl who was previously hidden behind Sarutobi's robe now stepped forward a stern look on her young face. Kurenai gasped at what she saw. The girl looked to be about five or six years old. She was dressed in a simple light blue shirt and white shorts. Her skin was a very light tan and her hair was the strangest shade of pale blue. It looked a lot like her student Hinata's in the front and her facial features were oddly similar. However where Hinata's hair was short all around, Amaya's was longer in the back and held in to low pony-tails that reached to the middle of the little girls back.

This startling resemblance to her student was not what caused Kurenai to gasp though, but what had done it only served to intensify the semblance.

The little girl, Amaya, had pale blue pupiless eyes, Hyūga eyes.

"Kaa-san always told me to be proud of my name!" The little girl shouted," Kaa-san said Tou-san is a hero, and the strongest there is! My name is Uzumaki Amaya, its the name Kaa-san gave me, I won't be anything else!"

"Amaya you have to understand," Sarutobi began," yes your Tou-san is a hero, but as such people may try to use you to hurt him."

A thoughtful expression crossed her features as she cupped her chin, causing Kurenai to chuckle despite the seriousness of the situation, she was just too cute.

"As of now no one knows your his child," Sarutobi said," but a lot of bad guys are trying to get at him."

Amaya nodded before asking; "Why doesn't he just beat the bad guys up?"

Sarutobi sighed;"Because there are a lot of them,and some of them are hiding so we have to help him look."

Amaya smiled; "So their running away because they can't stand up to Tou-sans awesome strength!"

The little girl punched the air a few times and Sarutobi placed a hand on her head; " Yes, but once he finds them all he'll come here for you, I promise."

The girl settled down but still smiled that bright smile that had melted both Sarutobi and Michiko hearts when they saw it on the face of a whisker marked blond.

"I know he will," Amaya stated," Kaa-san said so, and Kaa-san never lies but-"

She sniffed as tears brimmed at her eyes; "Kaa-san's gone and my name is all I have of Tou-san..."

"_Tsukimi's body finally gave out under the stress of labor followed by the stab wound, the poor girl lost her mother and can't be allowed to see her father." _Sarutobi thought ruefully.

Michiko knelt before the child; "I know its hard dear, but you have to be strong for your Tou-san."

"I'll try," Amaya sniffed,"but its hard..."

Sarutobi reached into his robe pulling out what looked to be a silver cord. He let what was in his palm drop while holding the cord. Hanging there was a small clear crystal it branched of three ways looking somewhat like a birds foot without the fourth talon. Amaya stared at it wide eyed, before reaching out taking it gently from the Hokage and staring at it in her hand.

"Your Tou-san made that." Sarutobi stated.

Amaya held it to her chest hugging it slightly to her small form; "Tou-san, it feels warm..."

She brightened; "Old man, it beats, it beats like a heart!"

"_She must feel some connection through their bloodline, Naruto's sugar crystals have shown the capacity to absorb and hold chakra. It was thanks to those experiments that I got that very crystal.", _Sarutobi thought as he watched the crystal pulsate with a soft glow.

"As long as you have that he'll always be with you," he said," I am sure it can make up for the loss of your name for now."

Amaya nodded still holding the necklace tightly.

"Now I am sure you are tired it has been a long day, Michiko will lead you to your room." said the aging Hokage.

"Come along dear." Michiko said taking the girls hand who yawned cutely.

Kurenai watched as the girl disappeared around the corner before turning to her leader, the look in her eyes demanding answers. Sarutobi sighed as he began to tell her all about Uzumaki Amaya daughter of Uzumaki Naruto.

"However, after we finish," Sarutobi added," I have a request of you."

**~Amai~**

Naruto sighed as he walked the path to his teams training ground. Tenten had been very peeved at having to wait for him to show up. As such his "training" that day consisted of massaging the kunoichi's sore muscles from her days training. She insisted that it was a form of training his fingers to be more nimble, and that it was a vital skill for an man to have. He continued until she was satisfied and allowed him to go on his way, but not before reminding him that being late next time would result in punishment instead of reward.

When he asked how he had been rewarded she went on about how being allowed to touch her as such was reward enough. Naruto wisely decided to go home in lieu of telling her how wrong she was.

He made his way through the clearing to his teams meeting place, it was early and the morning suns ray where just shining though the tree tops. Their Sensei was leaning against a tree near the waters edge as Hinata sat with her back to the same tree. Shino high on a branch near the other end of the clearing observing a colony of wood ants.

"How do all of you get up so early?" he asked.

"It isn't all that early Naruto," Kurenai stated finding it hard to meet the boys eyes," you'll need to get used to it since we'll be meeting here every day unless I say otherwise."

Naruto groaned slightly before straightening up; "So, what are we doing today?"

Kurenai smiled and motioned for the group to gather before she began an overview of their training.

"Every morning we will run through formations and formation change in active battle situations." she said curtly," I wan't you to be prepared for any eventuality, and to be able to protect your teammates in any given situation. On top of that we will practice proper formation for scouting and tracking missions, as well as protocol during said missions."

"So our main focus is as a tracking and Recon Unit?" Shino asked.

"Correct," Kurenai replied," you were specifically chosen for your predisposition to these areas of Shinobi life. Each of you has something to offer the team in that regard. Hinata has her Byakugan, you Shino have your bugs, and Naruto has enhanced senses and summons that can help with tracking missions."

Shino nodded seeing the logic in the choices made, he was happy that his skill set meshed well with that of his two friends.

"Following that we will do individual training, in which you can work on anything you would like. I will ,however, drop in to check your progress and see if there is anything I can help with. Directly following that we will work on perfecting your combat as a team. After our daily training is complete we will pick up a few simple missions and end our day with a quick review of our training. Any questions?"

"Yes." Naruto stated.

After a short moment Kurenai sighed; "What is it?"

"When's lunch?" he asked.

Kurenai opened her mouth before closing it just as promptly a slight blush coloring her features; "Eh, I guess I forgot to include it..."

"Kurenai-sensei," Hinata interjected," might I suggest we go for lunch after individual training?"

Kurenai schooled her features before sending a thankful smile to Hinata;" Yes, that will work fine Hinata thank you."

Hinata merely nodded.

"Now I am sure you all know the tree climbing technique correct?" The ebony haired woman asked, receiving positive responses." Then lets begin."

Kurenai leapt to the nearest branch above her followed closely by her team.

"Lets start with a basic tracking formation." She stated," Naruto take point your senses will play a key role in leading us to our target as well as filling the role of our heavy hitter."

"On it." Naruto said as he rebounded off an adjacent tree into the lead position.

"Shino you stay high on his right flank just at eye level, this will allow you to have an angle on our target or any enemies we may encounter you will be Naruto's primary support in direct conflict." Kurenai told him.

"A sound observation." Shino stated calmly as he moved into position.

"Hinata I want you to stay about three yards behind Naruto, close enough to keep them in direct eyesight as I want you to focus your Byakugan behind us unless told otherwise. In high danger environments you cover our back."

"I will do my best." Hinata replied.

"My position will be directly at Naruto's left flank," Kurenai stated," I am more suited for a support role and that is what I will do since we won't be taking any truly dangerous missions any time soon. The most we will probably do is hunting down civilian fugitives, I would only be needed as a support role in this situation. Now we will continue at this pace and I will call out formation changes as we go. Move into position quickly and quietly as proper formation can be the difference between life and death."

For the next hour the group would run through the tree tops responding quickly to any formation change Kurenai called. Kurenai in turn would explain the significance of their position change and have them give scenarios in which it would be an advantageous change. Shino excelled in these drills due his clans focus on intellect during battle. Hinata in the same respect was able to answer fairly well when asked. Naruto however had trouble grasping the theoretical causing a few of his active battle scenarios to veer into the realms of the strange.

"For the last time,"Kurenai said," we will not be attacked by five year olds so your 'Let them eat candy.' strategy will not work."

"It will too, I for one have been attacked by five year olds on numerous occasions..." Naruto said.

"That's because they know you as the 'Candy-Guy' Naruto-kun." Hinata added.

"Exactly, as my teammates you must be ready to defend against full scale toddler attack at any moment." Naruto smiled.

"It would almost make sense if it wasn't so absurd." Shino added pushing up his glasses mid-leap.

"I think that is enough of this for today." Kurenai sighed as she rounded a tree and led the group back the the clearing.

**~Amai~**

As individual training began Kurenai insisted that the three of them work alone for this segment of their training unless a teammate is expressly needed. Hinata insisted on having the clearing near the spring, in fact she was so resolute in her insistence that her teammates could not bring themselves to even question why.

Shino had asked Kurenai about the use of Genjutsu, something that ignited a fire in Kurenai's eyes. She had hoped that one of her students would take an interest in the more subtle of the Shinobi arts.

"With Naruto's help I have access to reserves of chakra that is unknown to my clan." Shino had stated," As you said I fill more of a support role on our squad, and Genjutsu would go a long way towards becoming more effective in my support role."

Kurenai had immediately produced a training scroll of her own making, urging Shino off into the surrounding trees with the promise of coming by to help him later.

Lastly, Naruto was lead to a separate clearing by Kurenai who had told him she had a special sort of training in store for him.

"Now Naruto," Kurenai began," what do you know of Fuiinjutsu?"

"The sealing arts Sensei?" he replied.

"Yes," she said," it is a very complex art that requires years of study to master."

"_They say Tou-san was a Fuinjutsu master." _Naruto mused.

"I myself am only a novice compared to Yondaime-sama, or even," Kurenai growls," Jiraiya of the Sannin."

"What does this all have to do with me sensei, aside from the obvious?" Naruto asked.

"Hokage-sama would like me to teach you the basics of sealing," Kurenai replied," he believes that you will find a way to use the skills in conjunction with your bloodline."

"With my bloodline..." unbeknownst to Kurenai that simple sentence had sparked a fire of invention in the young shinobi.

"However, before you learn anything about sealing you need the proper foundation." Kurenai said retrieving a brush, inkwell, and scroll from her pouch," For today you will practice your calligraphy, your strokes must be precise with no splotches or discolored areas. With sealing every brush stroke counts, a single flaw could mean disaster."

Naruto nodded though slightly peeved at the idea of spending his individual time working on calligraphy. Kurenai insured him that it would only be every other day that he worked on this though so he relented.

**~Amai~**

Lunch was a small affair at a local barbecue. The most interesting thing being Naruto's insistence on ordering from the desert menu. After a good ten minutes of arguing they had convinced the waitress that, yes, it was normal for him to eat a hot fudge Sunday for lunch. On top of that Naruto had unsealed a slew of ice cream toppings that accounted for more than half of the Sundays total mass by the time he was through.

All chased down with a cool glass of chocolate milk.

"Isn't that a bit unhealthy?" Kurenai questioned as Naruto was drowning a family of gummy bears in his chocolate sauce.

"We believed the same thing for a time," Shino answered," but were proven wrong."

"Naruto-kun eats more candy a day than I belive I have in a life time." Hinata added.

"My bloodline takes care of it," Naruto said," besides if I am ever caught without a medium for my skills it helps to have copious amounts of sugar in my bloodstream."

Kurenai look surprised;" You can pull sugar from blood?"

Naruto nods with a mouthful of ice cream.

"Then why not pull the sugar from an enemies body?" the ruby eyed woman questioned.

"I can't." he answered simply," It would require a ridiculous amount of chakra control to achieve that affect without direct contact, and even then it would have to be on an open cut."

Shino nodded; "Yes, Hinata and I have gone over this with him before, even pulling sugar from his own blood without an incision is out of his current reach."

Naruto looked sullen for a moment; "They say my father could do it."

"Naruto..." Kurenai muttered noticing his swiftly darkening mood.

However, just as quickly his mood picked up as he gave his team a smile; "I'll get it one day though, no worries!"

"I'm sure you will Naruto-kun." Hinata reassured him with a smile and a slight blush.

"_He is good at putting up a front but I can tell its still bothering him." _Kurenai inwardly sighed_," How can you blame the kid when he has such a legacy to live up too..."_

**~Amai~**

After their meal they made their way back to the training ground where they once more sat before their sensei.

"Alright," Kurenai began," now for the final segment of todays training before we start on missions; active battle teamwork training!"

Kurenai was simply beaming at her team eyes shining with unbidden mirth. It was unnerving to say the least. After a few tense moments of silence and one or two awkward coughs Naruto spoke up.

"Umm...Kurenai-sensei wha-"

"Begin!" she cried charging forward.

Naruto jumped into a ready stance, but was instead saved by a wave of insects that cause Kurenai to jump back a few feet. A moment later Shino and Hinata were at his side. Hinata's Byakugan eyes blazing. She stood in a modified Jūken stance body at an angle with one palm facing forward and the other open behind her at hip level. Shino stood arms raised as seemingly millions of Kikai bugs swarmed around him.

Kurenai smirked before her form wavered and she disappeared like a mirage.

"We must find her," Shino stated," leaving her to her own devices for too long would only play us into her hand."

"You see anything Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata took a moment to focus before she perked up; "She is about a hundred yards due east hiding under a genjutsu."

"Good work Hinata," Naruto said sniffing the air," I have her scent as well. Tracking formation one, we need to be wary of any traps she may be trying to set."

They took the trees making quick time to their teachers location before Hinata called the teams attention.

"There is a genjutsu set on this part of the forest," she stated," I cant tell what it is meant to do though."

Naruto sniffed the air for a moment before pointing to the left; " Her scent goes that way, but we have been traveling straight for her this whole time I am sure of it."

"It would seem she set this to shake us from her trail," Shino stated," as soon as we dispell it she will be on the move."

"Then we don't dispell it," Hinata offered," Naruto and I can lead us to her regardless, and we can get the drop on her."

"Brilliant Hinata!" Naruto said causing said girl to blush.

"We should continue on and be prepared for battle." Shino stated.

With a collective nod the group was off again.

Meanwhile, hidden under a small illusion was their quarry. Kurenai had felt them enter the field of her genjutsu, but they have yet to leave. She was slightly disappointed that they, with all their advanced senses and tracking skill, could fall prey to a simple visual illusion.

She was content to leave them there for the remainder of the day, until she was forced to vacate her little branch. A dozen high speed jaw breakers will do that to you. She was startled at the damage they did as bits of bark and wood fell with her to the forest floor.

As soon as her feet met ground she was on the move again, rolling away from a wave of chakra devouring bugs. When she regained her feet she found herself dodging Jūken strikes from a determined Hyuga.

A lesser women would have been felled, but Kurenai wasn't a Jonin for nothing. After ducking under a palm strike from Hinata she grabbed the girls arm and shoulder tossed her in the direction of their resident bug user. She didn't anticipate the sheet of crystalline sugar that found its way under the girls skyward feet. Nor did she expect her legs to fall out from under her as Naruto slid in from the foliage.

Looking to the sky she watched as Hinata launched herself off the plane of sugar, palms extended and shining with chakra. At the last second she was able to roll out of the way, and into a swarm of Kikai.

The two members of team eight almost relaxed when the third spoke up; "Its a replacement," Shino said," Hinata can you find her?"

Hinata nodded searching her surroundings before calling out; "Naruto!"

Acting quickly Naruto turned to the trees behind him raising his arms to defend.

Kurenai's kunai met Naruto's forearm, but instead of a squelch of blood there was only a soft clinking noise. Kurenai tried to pull back but found her knife lodged in a thick layer of crystal sugar. She abandoned her weapon as Naruto willed the crystals to grow outward. Kurenai inwardly winced as she realized how wickedly sharp his sugar could get.

With a shrug the crystals fell apart to white sand. Naruto swept one arm forward and Kurenai ducked as a tendril of sugar leapt forward stripping the tree behind her of its bark.

Everyone who has encountered Naruto's bloodline has felt a moment like this. Something between amusement and disbelief. Kurenai is no exception.

"I-its just sugar." she said baffled at the damage it had caused.

Naruto just smiled a manic smile that curled around the stick of his lollipop.

"Billions of sugar crystals all honed and sharpened by my chakra," he laughed," and every one of them at my beck and call!"

His ams shot outward as sugar collected at his feet before branching of in countless thin tendrils. Whipping about angrily biting at the air like snakes.

"Its a wonderful feeling," he continued," every grain every molecule is a part of me. There is no limit to what it can do, what it can form, but I know one thing..."

Kurenai stiffened as she felt the tip of a kunai at her neck and chest.

"It's always going to be sweet." his teammates finished.

"I surrender," Kurenai said," you all did very well. I was so focused on Naruto that I forgot about the other two."

"Understandable Sensei," Shino replied," there is a sense of artistry about it. I would be lying if I said that I has not spaced out slightly when he first showed the control has over it."

"Naruto-kun truly loves using it," Hinata stated," he is always happiest when making his candies or practicing and creating new techniques."

Kurenai nodded as Naruto made his way to the group sugar sliding up his sleeves and tucking away into wherever it is he keeps it.

Kurenai looked to the sky, it was about three a clock, one or two missions and that would be it for the day. Nodding to herself she called for the team to follow her to the mission office.

**~Amai~  
**

"This is a mission?" Naruto questioned as they traversed the forest just outside the village walls.

"Yes it is," Kurenai replied," and a very important one at that."

"Um, Sensei forgive me if I am wrong," Hinata began," but we are looking for a cat aren't we?"

"Yes we are."

"Why?"

"The cat belongs to the fire lords wife." Kurenai stated.

"But, its a cat..." Hinata said.

Naruto chuckled, ever since they had pulled Hinata out of her shell they had found out one thing about her. It wasn't her weakness in training that had started the decline in her confidence. It was the punishment for speaking out against her elders that had done it. It started there and became a downward spiral. She was a very inquisitive person, and she found the way the elders treated the branch family very strange. When she was young she often asked the wrong questions and was reprimanded.

"I just pointed out that he was probably too fat to make his way to the laundry and do his own wash." Hinata once told them," I was eight..."

Simply put, Hinata was a natural smart ass and contrary to popular belief very independent in her household. She washed her own clothing, and cooked her own meals, often assisting the branch family in their duties when she had the time.

"Maybe if she spent less time on her throne and more time outside her cat wouldn't have to look elsewhere for entertainment." Hinata stated.

Naruto laughed outright at this and if you focused you could see a slight tremble in Shino shoulders. Kurenai stood mouth agape at the statement.

"It's okay Kurenai-sensei," Naruto laughed," its just sometimes the filter between Hinata-chan's thoughts and her mouth switches off."

Hinata blushed slightly but still shot back; "At least the thing between my ears doesn't switch off from time to time."

"I belive that would be considered a 'burn' Naruto-kun." Shino stated as Kurenai laughed.

"Har har.." Naruto mumbled.

"It's okay Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled patting his back," it's always working when its needed!"

"Forgive me if I am not ecstatic that my brain is only defective when not in use..."

"Which is arguably most of the time." Shino stated flatly.

"Shi-wait, you just made a joke..." Naruto paled," Hinata the world is coming to an end shield me in your decidedly lacking coat space."

As stated earlier Naruto's brain had just had an instance of disuse, as such he thrust himself into Hinata's open coat with reckless abandon. Finding it delightfully softer than Shino's if not a far tighter fit. However the not so gentle-chakra induced slap to the face from the rapidly fading Huyga jogged his mind.

**~Amai~**

After waking the comatose Hyuga princess the team began their mission in earnest Hinata searching the area with her Byakugan and Naruto sniffing about, while Shino had his bugs search into surrounding caves and animal dens.

"Naruto do you think that your summons could be of any help?" Kurenai asked exasperated.

"I'm not sure," Naruto replied while pricking his thump," but it couldn't hurt to try."

In a puff of smoke Sokkou appeared his wing blades extended in a crouched position. After a quick scan of his surroundings he retracted the blades and sat on his haunches glaring at Naruto.

"Where is the action?" He demanded.

"Sorry Sokkou," Naruto replied," we are on a tracking mission and thought you could help."

Sokkou nodded better than nothing.

"The target is a cat belonging to the fire lords wife." Kurenai stated.

Sokkou did a quick double take; "Is the cats name is it Tora?"

Kurenai looked at him quizzically; "Yes, how did you know?"

"Because," came a female voice," I am the Tiger clans top spy."

From the canopy dropped a magnificent female tiger. Her coat was sleek and clean, her body just as lean and muscled. She was older than Sokkou yet only slightly larger which was strange. It also seemed Sokkou's pelt was thicker than hers. In place of blades like Sokkou she had what looked to be folded four folded fans. On her right ear was a crimson bow.

"T-Tora!" Kurenai stammered.

"Ah, Little Nai-chan," Tora purred," you have grown since I last saw you. I have spent years doing this and I have yet to forget a face, much less your lovely eyes dear."

"How?" Kurenai asked.

"Child," Tora said in a scolding tone," I have been around since the time of the First, a corespondent between the allied nations of Whirlpool and Leaf. As well as a spy in the Daimyo's court reporting directly to both Kages. Do you not think it strange I have lived so long, nor that I can traverse the distance from the capital here?"

Kurenai had to keep from slapping herself, of course it seemed obvious but at the time she could care less. It was hell chasing Tora through those woods as a genin.

"Why would we need a spy in the court of our own country?" Naruto asked.

"Young Uzumaki," Tora began," you have much to learn in the ways of politics. I am sure that the Kazekage wishes he had a spy in his Daimyo's court. If so he could have moved to stop the huge budget cut that they have recently been given. I am there to make protect the interests of your village, as well as make sure that no shady dealings are taking place."

"It is logical," Shino stated," considering what has happened to Suna, it would be best to ere on the side of reason."

"Well put Aburame-san." Tora laughed.

"So," Hinata began," you have been escaping all this time in order to deliver reports on the goings on in the court?"

"No," Tora stated," I have been escaping to escape that she-devil of a woman. Since the death of our last summoner our allegiance with Konoha was limited to my dealings. However with a new summoner orders need to be reissued for me to continue my reports."

Everyone looked to Naruto who was busying himself making gummy worms do the 'worm' on his palm.

"What?" he asked.

"I would like to continue my current mission in the Daimyo's court," Tora stated," is this acceptable to the new summoner or am I needed elsewhere?"

"I think Ojii-san would like you to continue the current mission," Naruto said," cant have any old crones making bad choices in the capital without our knowing."

"Understood," Tora stated," now I think its time I return."

"Alright-" Kurenai began.

"But you'll have to catch me first." Tora laughed her fans extending showing a purple moon shape in the center.

She caught wind and glided to into the trees before leaping away.

"Oh this should be fun." Sokkou laughed

Kurenai sighed; "Lets get that cat."

"It's not a cat Sensei," Hinata stated," its a tiger."

**~End~**

**Sweet Release Special!**

"**Whats bugging Shino?"**

**Shino: What's bugging me today is your horrible attempt at grammatical humor.**

"**And thats whats bugging Shino!"**

**~END~**

**Okay guys sorry for the wait, I got caught up with school and the like but here is the latest chapter hope it pleases.**

**Also, I wanted to know your opinion on something. I have always believed that music can really make a big impact. That is why I like when song fics are done well. However I am aggrivated when a story has random karaoke filled with modern day music and no explanation. **

**I wanted to include music in some way into my story, not much, but some. One thing that is important to culture is music, so the Shinobi Nations must have some more distinct musical heritage right?**

**We know that at least rap exist do to Killer Bee. So other genres must be there, just not very pronounced.**

**However all nations have songs of war, and valor and the like. So when I was thinking of Whirlpool, I got a distinct Celtic musical feel, you know lots of flowing jaunty tunes. **

**Let me know how you feel about it, and know that if I include music in it I will do so in a different way than I think most fics do.**

**Other than that please review!**


	6. Silver Lining

**Chapter 6: A Silver Lining**

Naruto took a deep breath in order to prepare himself for the trial that lay before him. Steeling his resolve he took a step forward, a step into the lions den.

"Well," came a voice from behind him," at least you aren't late this time."

Naruto froze in place his hand letting loose its grip on the door handle he had just turned. He turned slowly trying not to make any sudden movements when he finally got a look behind him his fears were realized. With a hallow click Tenten locked the door to the weapons shop before flipping the sign to 'closed'.

Naruto gulped, how could suck a simple act seem so menacing? In that time Tenten had closed the distance between them and was standing before him a small smirk on her face.

"Today is your first official day of training." Tenten said to which Naruto nodded.

"To be honest," Tenten continued," I don't know a formal style for fighting with a Naginata. I modified a bojutsu style I picked up from the academy with a spear fighting form I got from the library."

At this point Tenten maneuvered her way to Naruto's side hugging his arm as she looked up at him with a slight pout.

"If only someone had a scroll or some other guide to learning a formal style."

Naruto looked away from her with a small hint of red in his cheeks as he retrieved a scroll from his hip pouch. It was black with a red border and adorned with the Uzumaki swirl symbol. He held it lightly in the palm of his hand bringing it to eye level with Tenten.

A glint made its way into the bun headed girls eye as she quickly disengaged from the arm hug and reached for the scroll. Which was at that point moved just above her head. Tenten's eyes trailed upward and she whined slightly, Naruto had seen this look before. He had seen the same look in the eyes of many young tiger cubs as he dangle a fresh fish just out of reach. Tenten reached upward only to find the scroll now just off to her left. With another lung it was above Naruto's head, she reached once more even adding a little hop only to find her fingers falling short of the coveted scroll.

With a huff Tenten placed her hands on her hips an leveled Naruto with a glare.

"What gives whisker face?" She said plainly.

"I can't let you see it," he said," for the same reason you can't use the Uzubure-do, its an Uzumaki clan style."

"But it'll be my clan too soon enough Naruto-kun." Tenten chided.

Naruto reddens slightly but remains resolute;" That remains to be seen, but if you have nothing to teach me..."

"No." Tenten said with a frown," Even if I can't learn this style I can at least help you with the basics. First we need to get you out of those clothes."

"What!" Naruto asked turning beet red as he backed away slightly.

Tenten's eyes gained a predatory glint. She walked towards the flustered blond slowly swaying her hips.

"Well," she said in a sultry voice," when learning to use a weapon it's best to train in less constricted clothes helps you to feel looser and get in touch with your bodies movement."

As she spoke she got closer until her hand was tracing small circles on Naruto's chest. Naruto for his part tried to remain calm, and was slightly alleviated that her explanation made some amount of sense.

"Sometimes I like to train wearing nothing at all."; And then that all went out the window.

Naruto's legs shook; "Nothing?" he questioned mouth dry.

"Not. A. Thing." Tenten reiterated her breath hot upon his skin.

Naruto adopted a strange look before chuckling slightly and falling over, face red with a dopy smile.

"I so got it." Tenten said giving her finger a lick and touching it to her butt," tzzzz!"

She walked into the changing area in a considerable better mood.

"_Take that academy seduction classes," _she thought_," tomboy my ass!"_

**~Amai~**

Naruto came to with a note taped to his head. Apparently Tenten wanted him to change and come outside, so Naruto threw on a pair of shorts from the rack, and grabbed a loose fitting black tank top before heading out. Once outside Naruto came to a strange sight. There was a small back lot to the shop about twenty yards long and across, but that wasn't what he was focusing on. It was the fact that the entire yard had been covered in four foot tall wooden posts each being about five inches in diameter. In the center of the yard stood Tenten holding a simple Naginata and balancing upon a single pole.

He had to take a deep breath at the sight of what she had on, his mind running wild as it had before. She was wearing a black sports bra with a off the shoulder violet top that covered even less than the bra itself. He could clearly see her smooth skin and toned stomach.

"_She's doing it on purpose." _He thought indignantly.

She also wore the tightest pair of shorts Naruto believed he had ever seen. They hugged her tightly above mid thigh level, showing off her legs.

"_Such nice legs, no!" _Naruto thought_," She isn't interested in you she just wants the Uzubure-do."_

However as his eyes wandered over her form, he found it hard to care.

"There is more to wielding a blade than learning a style." she finally spoke.

Tenten brandished her weapon holding the shaft just below the middle with her left hand and and arms length lower with her right. The pole rested to the right of her body with her left leg extended forward and her right foot planted at an angle.

"When using a mid ranged weapon such as this you must have a strong stance." she stepped to the left circling an invisible enemy," You must be able to strike with great force yet remain flexible enough to intercept attacks."

Tenten released her left hand grip her left foot dropping back and the right shifting to face forward. She wedged the shaft between her forearm and back letting loose a small flurry of slashes upon an unseen foe each punctuated with a small cry.

"A lot of people mistake the Naginata for a brute force weapon only good for thrusting and gutting opponents."

In the same move she returned to her original stance however just as quickly she brought the butt of her staff forward delivering a crushing blow to her unseen adversaries face. Her blade found purchase in the post just in front of her.

"Your mother fought differently," Tenten stated gleefully a shine in her eyes that Naruto hadn't seen before," they say she was like a whirlpool, unceasing, torrential, yet with such a morbid grace that those she had slain died with looks of awe on their faces."

In a show of great agility she hefted herself up flipping above the shaft of the blade before grabbing it. Using the momentum from her flip she ripped the blade from the wood and brought it down in a great ark. At the end of the furry there stood Tenten in the exact same place she had started her stance strong and blade held firm.

"I'll teach you how stand firm," she said dropping her stance," but one day you'll kneel before me, and I'll make you mine."

Naruto gave a nervous laugh in return his cheeks a healthy shade of red. Inside his mind was raging part of him finding Tentens display extremely attractive, the other questioning her motives, and a small voice at the back of his mind calling out.

"_She might just succeed."_

**~Amai~**

It was one month to the day that Naruto had began his training with the bun hair weapons mistress and he had since then made remarkable progress. For the first day he practiced shifting from the basic forms of the _Uzu Asayuu_ style. The style itself relied on a principle called _'Banbutsuruten' _meaning; all things are in a state of flux.

Tenten was correct though, despite the styles dedication to constant movement it required you to always have a strong balanced core. The most simple of maneuvers could be thrown askew by the weight of the weapon itself so a strong stance was necessary, but it was imperative that he did not sacrifice speed in place of this.

For the first two weeks Naruto narrowly escaped castration at the hands of the many poles that littered the small training field. Eventually he was able to run through the first forms of the style and was surprised at the results. Tenten was left with an intense wanting to learn the style herself as it flowed so seamlessly.

Near the end of the month they began sparing on the poles Naruto receiving a sound defeat each time yet showing great improvement. Tenten was often caught off guard by the style and was beginning to see why it was so feared. The Naginata itself had just as much capacity for defense as attack, and the style made full use of it. One moment she would be dodging the weighted end of the weapon, and the next the exact same moved would be used to block her thrust before she had to leap back to avoid the slash that followed.

His team training was going just as well. Shino had made great progress with his genjutsu training and was now able to work small, on the fly, allusions. Naruto learned this the hard way when he went to block a kunai that was really a swarm of beetles in disguise. During team spars Kurenai would declare Shino victor after the opponent was covered with a sufficient amount of bugs as she didn't want training halted by chakra exhaustion. So far Shino's tactical mind and genjutsu use had earned him a few wins.

Hinata had made great progress in her gentle fist training finally pulling off the Kaiten. As of now she was dissatisfied with the speed at which she erected the barrier, but she was working on it alongside her secret project.

Naruto had made slow progress in sealing, the first two weeks were spent perfecting his calligraphy skills. The last was spent memorizing the simple sealing arrays. He could now produce storage seals, low grade explosive tags, and civilian level suppressor seals on call from memory.

Kurenai could not be prouder at their progress. She was surprised, however, that her team had already taken the teamwork aspect from their academy training to heart. When they began team training she found that the three of them had already developed a few collaboration techniques between them.

One such technique, a combo between Hinata and Shino, she found to be perfect for their team.

"Naruto helped us to develop it." Shino had said," After I had began my first breeding attempt, trying to create a more effective hive. The new beetles had extremely hard exoskeletons, however were far to slow for active battle use."

The technique in question made use of the insects hard outer shell in conjunction with Hinata's gentle fist and Byakugan.

"Firefly Combo: Insect Tracking Dart," Hinata elaborated," I use my bloodline to pinpoint a target, then with the beetle on my palm use a modified gentle fist to launch it at the target."

"The beetle in question will be female and secrete a pheromone that will lead the males in my hive directly to it." Shino concluded.

Kurenai found it ingenious, and they went on to explain that they had more techniques in the works and a few others already made. Team training from then on consisted first of working on combination jutsu, then of active battle teamwork training in which they would practice their use. Naruto visibly shook with excitement when he first saw Hinata use the Kaiten. When Kurenai questioned this he shook his head saying it was a secret. For the following week they asked that Kurenai not be present for the first part of team training as they wanted to surprise her with a new technique.

Kurenai was just about to return to the training ground for their daily team spar when she was stopped by a Cat masked Anbu and informed that her team was wanted at the shinobi dispatch station.

So there they were standing before the Hokage, Naruto brimming with energy, Shino looking as enthused as ever, and Hinata trying to stand as straight as possible.

"After reviewing your mission records," Sarutobi began,"I have come the conclusion that it is time you are allowed to take your first C-rank mission."

Mizuki, who was in the middle of a C-rank mission of his own organizing mission scrolls, sent Naruto a covert thumbs up which was returned two fold.

"Jonin Sensei Yūhi Kurenai," their leader called," do you believe your team is ready to take on a C-rank mission?"

Kurenai only gave it a second of thought before nodded in the affirmative;" I believe they were ready before they even came under my command Hokage-sama. They all have an astounding drive and when they band together are leaps and bounds beyond their peers."

"That is good to hear." The aging Hokage smiled," I have the perfect mission for them."

The Hokage retrieved a scroll from behind the desk and handed it to Kurenai who unrolled it with her team looking on.

"Recently a small village on the border of the Land of Rivers has been having bandit problems the local militia was sure they could deal with it so we did not send any of our ninja."

Kurenai nodded reading the dossier, the town in question was Baienburaku, a town well known for its orchards of Brown Pine. The small grape like plum fruits it grows are dried and mixed into many exotic spices.

"However we have just received word that three days ago while a majority of the militia was on patrol the bandits stormed the town and killed what was left of the militia. However instead of looting the bandits fled taking with them all the children from the orphanage as well as a small group of women."

Naruto growled tightly gripping his fist as Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder and Shino's kikai buzzed in discomfort.

"It is a common tactic among large bandit groups like this." Sarutobi said," They take the young ones and turn them into killers, they sell the women, or use them until they break."

Hinata was slightly taken aback and this time it was Naruto who moved to comfort her, is eyes shone with anger at what he was hearing.

"This is a rescue mission," the Sandaime stated his voice stern," the bandits were said to flee to the Land of Rivers, find them and return the civilians to their village."

"Hai." the team responded before filing out.

"Kurenai." Sarutobi called just before she left.

Kurenai turned looking up at her aged leader. Sarutobi laced his hands before his face hiding his mouth, the hokage's hat dipped shadowing his features his pipe smoked off to the left of his face.

"I know you can complete this with minimal casualties." he said his voice low," However, there is something about your team you do not know, and shall not know until it is needed of you."

"Hokage-sama," Kurenai began," if I am not to know then what is it you wished to tell me."

Sarutobi sighed his breath coming out in a long billowy cloud;"In order for your squad to succeed as its secondary squad type one thing must happen."

"What is that Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked.

Inside she was disturbed. Her squad was a recon and tracking unit yet the Hokage had something else planned the entire time, what was it?

The Hokage met her questioning ruby colored eyes with his, his look stern, demanding.

"Uzumaki Naruto must take a life on this mission. It is imperative to your squads future success that he get over the stigma that afflicts fresh genin."

Kurenai was slightly surprised, she knew that her team would have to kill, but had thought it would occur on a later C-rank like most. It was normally standard procedure to shield them from death as much as possible until at least two months active duty. What was it that they were meant to do, what was Naruto meant to do? Then it hit her.

"Hokage-sama," she asked incredulously," you can't mean..."

"The Assassination Squad comprised of Namikaze Minato, Aburame Shibi, and Hyūga Hiashi had a success rate of 100%. I approached both the Aburame and Hyūga clan heads and they have accepted the arrangement, they have also covertly been preparing their children for the position."

"But-"

"You cannot protect them from this Kurenai," Sarutobi stated," they are shinobi of the leaf they will be what their village needs them to be. Sadly enough, their village needs them to be killers quite often."

Kurenai steeled her features; "Hai."

"Dismissed."

**~Amai~**

After a days travel the excited young squad reached Baienburaku. The village sat on the border of Fire and River as such unlike Konoha it was nestled in a large expanse of grass not bark. In the distance the orchards for which the town was known jutted up like spouts of water in a green sea. The worn dirt paths of the village were empty dust sweeping all throughout.

"Everyone must have hidden away." Kurenai stated.

Naruto bristled slightly, he had changed into his hunters attire for this mission, he scanned the surroundings before stepping forward.

"Cowards!" he yelled.

"Naruto-" Kurenai began but was cut off by the blonds continued outburst.

"Why do you hide?" He called glaring at the doors of the surrounding buildings," They have already taken what they want, they have taken your women, and children!"

He growled pacing up and down the street, waiting for someone to step forward.

"Where is your honor, where has all your bravery gone?"

"They took it with them when they stole my wife!"

Naruto turned to a pitiful sight, a man in farmers clothing stood in a doorway clutching a small class bottle like a life line. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks streaked with tears.

"When I returned from patrol she was gone," he growled punching the wall beside him," then they fled into the Land of Rivers we tracked them as far as we could but lost them six miles out past the river."

"We?" Naruto questioned.

"I," the man amended," and three others who lost their wives.."

"What about the rest of your militia," Naruto asked," where were they?"

"Hold up in the town hall convinced the bandits would return. They have barred the doors and won't open them until you leaf ninja confirm the defeat of the menacing bandit threat." he said voice dripping with sarcasm and alcohol.

"Who ordered this mission?" Kurenai decided to interject.

"I did." the man replied.

"Then why does the militia believe we were hired to kill the bandits?" Kurenai asked.

"It was the only way I could get them to pay up for the mission."

Naruto smirked as Shino shifted his glasses before speaking; "Where are the other three who were searching."

The man sent a quick glare towards the west;"Still searching, I would be with them but someone had to send for the mission and wait for you all."

Naruto smiled, when he entered the village he was appalled. The village stank of fear the dirt paths were still laden with foot prints all fleeing towards a single building. There was no fight, the people of this village let themselves be taken. Even the militia guards had fled from their posts, he noted from a long line trailing a pair of heavy foot prints towards the town hall. A man with a spear ran right past a struggle a mass of foot prints overlapping one another, and a dragging trail out of the village itself. He had let her be taken.

"In a village of cowards," Naruto said," I am glad to have met you."

The man looked to him slightly taken back by the boys look, glacial blue eyes, the eyes of a beast shone from beneath his cowl.

"I promise I will bring your wife back to you."

For the first time in three days the young militia man felt hope well in his chest. As Kurenai motioned for her team to move forward he watch the green clad hunter disappear into orchards to the west before looking towards the town hall.

**~Amai~**

"Naruto was that really necessary?" Kurenai asked as they leapt towards the river the man had spoke of.

"They let them be taken Sensei." Naruto calmly replied.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Hinata interjected.

"The signs were faint, but I am sure if you had activated your Byakugan you would have seen them."

Hinata looked down slightly before Naruto spoke again; "You said yourself that your father believes your sight to be the sharpest at short range, of any Hyūga he has seen."

"There were barely signs of struggle," Naruto continued," everyone fled, even the militia men, there was no fighting, only cowardice."

Kurenai sighed she had forgotten how very great a hunter Naruto actually was, he had shone throughout the month that he was quite adept. His eyes were trained to spot the slightest difference in the leaves of a bush. To spot thin fibers of clothing or hair snagged on branches. To know what happened without being there.

"I am inclined to agree with you then." she said," We have to hurry their captives must be horrified."

It was moments later when they found the river. Just as the man had said there were tracks leading into the water, but none leading out.

"There is no hope in tracking by scent." Naruto concluded.

"They could have escaped down river." Shino suggested.

"They would have to have a boat or raft," Naruto agreed," the water is too deep to wade down stream."

"Upstream." Hinata amended, "For some reason this river is flowing north."

Naruto placed a hand into the water before smirking;"Good catch Hinata-chan. We are currently in the Land of Rivers, it is known to be home to fast canyons carved over thousands of years. This river must drain into one of those then head south."

"The other two militia men must not have noticed," Shino added," their tracks lead south."

Kurenai smiled as she watched her team work, this was what the team was made for.

"_This and..."_

Kurenai shook her head, best not to think on that subject for now.

"We'll follow the river and search for the bandits." Naruto concluded.

"Agreed." Shino replied.

"I suggest pursuit formation one." Hinata added." With me in the lead position we will be able to pinpoint their location early on, as well as keep a safe distance in order to plan the rescue."

Naruto and Shino nodded taking their positions, Naruto on her left flank and Shino high and to the right. Kurenai filled the rear guard position just in case of an ambush.

They continued running through the trees at the rivers edge, Hinata's Byakugan blazing. Every now and again she would look off in one or another direction before continuing onward. They were three miles down river when she order a halt, all was silent as the indigo hair girl focused her sight.

"I found them." She finally said," They have set up in an old fort of some kind."

"A fort?" Naruto repeated.

"The nearest leaf outpost is four days run past the border." Shino stated.

"Not Leaf," Hinata clarified," Sand. I can see their emblem, its faded but there. The entire fort is old the walls are falling apart."

"It must be a remnant of the Second Shinobi War," Kurenai stated," Suna occupied the Land of Rivers then."

"Whirlpool, it was called Whirlpool Country before Suna destroyed it." Naruto stated," This is the land of my ancestors."

Naruto sighed, since they had entered the Land of Rivers he had felt an urge to go to what remained of the Hidden Whirlpool. Somehow he could feel it calling to him like a song he couldn't remember singing, yet knew he had. Every now an again as they ran through the trees he would hazard a look back, and could swear he could feel the ocean spray on his cheeks. He could hear the crashing waves.

Hinata and Shino were having separate thoughts. Shino had known that Naruto was the descendant of a nearly dead clan, but not that they had hailed from a conquered nation. Naruto never spoke much of his family, and Shino never pushed the subject as he knew it was touchy for the blond. Now, however, he found himself curious as to his friends origins.

Hinata was saddened, as Hyūga heiress she was expected to know basic history. The destruction of Whirlpool was a tragic affair. The country was not only conquered, but robbed of its very spirit. Suna super imposed their traditions on the surviving people of Whirlpool, taking away their own. There was no one left who could recreate the brilliant tapestries that hung in the throne room of fire nations capital. There was none who could navigate the canyons and rivers of the country with such ease. the Land of Rivers was dead, its culture lost to itself.

Kurenai sighed knowing more so than Hinata the wrongness of what was done here. Suna, now an ally, was at one a very tyrannical military power. The history if Whirlpool was not only suppressed by military occupation. But destroyed to discourage rebellion, the history of Whirlpool was burned the very day of the attack. They set fire to the libraries,clan houses, and government centers. What worried her was that Naruto knew these things, and she worried what he would do if he were to face a shinobi of Suna.

"Where are the hostages?" Naruto finally asked.

"The women and young girls are together in a building near the west wall, two guards at the door." Hinata said," the young boys are in cages in the center of the compound two boys to a single cage. There is food for the women and girls, but it looks untouched. The only thing present in the boys cages are...rocks?"

"Lets not question it for now." Shino said. "Can you give us the general layout of the fort."

"Hai. Its a simple rectangular for thirty yards by fifty, the main gate is located on the north wall and there seems to be no back exit."

While she spoke Shino pulled out a scroll and began to make a map of the fort.

"There are three buildings, one that is built into the west wall and runs the length of it, that is where the women are being held. A small shed-like building located just left of the main entrance, and a two story tower in the north east corner, one archer in position."

Shino lay the map out before his team as they all gathered around. Four bugs set themselves down on the paper outside of the fort.

"Hinata," he asked once more," what are their numbers, and show on the map where they are most concentrated."

"There are about twenty of them." she said reaching out to the map," Two at the door to the female hostages, one in the tower, and the rest are watching the boys in the cages, they seem to be yelling at them but I have not yet learned to read lips."

"That is fine." Shino said motioning his hand forward as a number of bugs took up positions.

"It seems that the best course of action would be to allow Hinata and I to take the larger group we can incapacitate our targets quickly and release the boys."

Kurenai bit her lip slightly as she watched her team work up a strategy. She wasn't sure how to get Naruto to kill on this mission, or if she even wanted to. Part of her wanted to shield him from it just a bit longer, take whatever punishment from the Third but don't change the candy freak she had come to know. As she looked them over though watching as they each nodded in turn Shino's beetle taking out the one in the tower as Hinata's picked of the larger group with its assistance from the tower. Naruto's getting rid of the guards then leading a train of beetles out of the base. She made her decision.

"These are dangerous people you don't have the luxury of mercy," they were a team,"you are to kill on sight."

They would take this step together.

**~Amai~**

Shino took a deep breath as he clung to the east wall of the fort waiting for his signal. He thought about what Kurenai had said. Killing was something that he had long ago accepted would be a part of his life. As an Aburame he was conditioned to look at it logically, they were his enemies and he must eliminate them for the good of the mission.

Yet a part of him was scared, not sure if he could do it.

"Shino move now." came Hinata's voice from his ear piece.

There was no time to think now, he pushed forward vaulting over the wall as Hinata came in through the front gate Kurenai beside her. He watched as his target who had slightly lazed in his watch fumbled for his bow.

Quickly he leapt mid way up the tower sticking to the side and continuing up. When he made it to the top he already had his kunai out and ready to attack. There stood his target arrow notched ready to take fire. In that moment all doubt was washed from his mind. From behind he could see that he was aiming for his sensei.

Shino quickly kicked the mans legs in sending him to one knee as the arrow went flying in an ark over the west wall. With the mans back against his left leg Shino pulled his hair back with his left hand and swiftly brought his blade across the mans neck.

There was a gurgle and one last choked breath before the man fell still. Shino kicked him off the side of the tower watching as one of his comrades looked to his fallen form before being hit by a small salvo of kunai thrown by his sensei.

Shino released his kikai and they spread across the battle field sucking the enemy of their very essence. He gave them no quarter allowing his partners to feed upon them unceasingly. Shino would leave this battle without a drop of blood on his person. But he looked on as his partners bled the bandits dry and he felt as if he was bathing in it.

**~Amai~**

Hinata rushed forward, after letting Shino know the archer was focused on the caged boys she made her move. When the doors flew open the bandits were shocked and confused. They hadn't went for their weapons soon enough and already three of them were cut down by well placed kunai throws on Kurenai's part.

Hinata rushed her first opponent who brought a hatchet down for her head. She easily batted the arm to the side and sent an arm thrust directly at his chest.

It wasn't flashy, there was no climactic battle, the man just hacked up a glob of blood and fell dead. Hinata had watched through her Byakugan in morbid fascination as the mans chakra stopped flowing. It faded slowly at the edges moving in, like a suffocated fire.

She didn't have much time to think on her first kill as one of the bandits came forward with a mace ready to swing. Hinata slipped to the right watching as the weapon flew by harmlessly noting only after wards that her hands had moved forward immobilizing his right arm. A brief look of panic crossed the mans face before his heart burst in his chest. Hinata had already moved on, possessed by her clan training she flowed trough the battle field like a wave of death.

Block. Thrust. Spin. Dodge.

She had slain eight men that day, and would cry for the next eight nights. Not for them, but for her own innocence that she had left discarded in a pool of blood in the Land of Rivers.

**~Amai~**

Naruto moved quickly up the west wall after Hinata signaled Shino. He was able to see ,for a short time, Hinata rushing towards the enemy and Shino scaling the tower. As he reached the edge of the building he jumped onto a corkscrew flip intending to land before his targets as he flipped two kunai from his pouch into his hands.

When he landed however there was no one at the door as they should be. He acted quickly he could not risk bringing attention to the building until he was ready to evacuate the hostages. He went forward opening the door as quietly as he could but with all due haste.

Naruto had been conflicted on the subject of killing. He knew that, as a shinobi, and as a hunter he would be expected to do it. However, any conflicting thoughts he had were wiped clean by the sight that greeted him.

In the far left corner he could see many young girls all cowering in fear of a large man with what looked to be a stone hammer. There were four women trying to comfort them as they cried horror stricken eyes glued to the far right side of the building, following their sight line Naruto's blood ran cold.

A young girl of about his age was force to the cold stone floor her clothes missing as she struggled against the large man atop her. He was fumbling with his pants as he stared down at the crying girl a disgusting smirk on his face.

Naruto saw red and for the first time in his life he felt liquid fire jet through his chakra coils. He spread his arms wide taking careful aim as he willed the small blaze to do his bidding. His hands glowed red as sugar poured into his palms condensing into tight balls. Then with a burst of chakra the jawbreakers were fired faster than he ever had done so before, both glowing a red hue.

They were dead before they knew it, there was no splatter of gray matter nor was there a caving of the skull. Just a single hole in the temple of the rapist and the back of the guards head, you could see straight through to the other side. The edges were charred and smoked slightly as the two fell to their sides.

His rage subsided and he finally able to comprehend what had happened, the fire in his very veins was the Kyubi. He shook his head, it wasn't the time to think on those things he had people to rescue.

He first made his way to the downed girl who had shoved the dead body from her before backing away into a corner. She hugged her legs to her body as tears poured silently down her cheeks. He reached out only to have her flinch away from him. From what he could see her clothes were torn from her body. He reached into his pack and removed his spare set of clothes a red set of the shirt from Tenten's shop and simple black pants. With a quick jerk her tore the pants at mid calf, and the sleeves of the shirt at the shoulder.

"Here," He said holding them out to her," we have to get you out of here, so you get dressed and I'll go help the others."

The girl looked up at him before reaching out slowly for the clothing, once her hands were on it she withdrew quickly hugging them back to her chest as she regarded Naruto wearily. Naruto, taking the hint, turned to help the others. As he approached the women all forced the girls to the back and glared at the green clad hunter.

"Stop right there." One of them, a short woman with long brown hair, called." Who are you an what are you doing here?"

Naruto stopped holding his hands in a placating gesture.

"No need to be frightened," he tapped his belt where his headband rested," I'm Uzumaki Naruto Shinobi of Konohagakure. My team was hired by your husbands to deal with these bandits, and rescue you."

The women looked skeptical but before they could argue one of the smaller girls rushed forward.

"A real life ninja came to rescue us," the girl said hugging his leg," its just like in my story books."

Naruto gently patted the girls head smiling; "Yep, and just like in the stories the hero always shows up right when their needed. Now common we have to move, my team should have them occupied we need to get you out."

The women, finally realizing they were indeed saved, ushered the children together. It was then that the girl from before came back wearing the clothes Naruto had given her, the pants fitting well with their size adjustment. His shirt hung slightly on her thin frame, but other than that she was good to go. She was very silent and all but attached herself to Naruto as the group formed.

"Once out the door head for the main gate." He ordered," Hug the wall and stay as silent as possible, we'll be out in no time."

Naruto hurried the them out the door the women in turn hustling the children towards the gate so they did not gawk at the battle before them. They had made it to the corner where the west and north wall met when things went sour.

"Matsuri!" came the voice of a small boy from one of the cages.

"Brother!" returned one of the young girls.

"Shit!" one of the bandits yelled," The hostages are escaping, recapture them we can use them to make an escape."

Three of the thugs broke off from the group and rushed the escaping hostages.

"Shield their eyes." Naruto growled.

The women nodded urging the children to look away.

The first came at him with a rusty katana Naruto raised his arm to absorb the blow, and the bandits look of glee turned to horror as his blade became stuck in a small field of sugar crystals. Sugar rushed from Naruto's opposite hand forming a drill that he thrust into the mans stomach churning his insides which fell from his damaged stomach with a wet plop.

It was gruesome the stank of blood and bile clung to the air, suffocating him. He stared at the man blood seeping from his mouth and pooling beneath him. Bits and pieces of him hanging from the open wound in his stomach crystal sugar glistening scarlet in the sunlight. And his eyes, the horror in his eyes, the pure anguish.

He was able to pull himself together just in time to see the two others bearing down on him with their weapons. He went to block but knew it would be to late, he may not die, but the attack would put him out of the fight. And with his teammates preoccupied, to be downed here would mean death. Just as they were going to connect their strikes, both were taken to the ground by a blur of tan and indigo.

Hinata's hands rested on the back of their necks as the to lay dead. The look in her eyes stunned Naruto, the determination, the fire. Despite the situation he found himself blushing slightly, she looked so beautiful, so deadly. Like a Tigress.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun." she asked.

"Yeah," he swallowed," I'm sorry it's just..."

"I understand. Even I didn't have to get their blood on me, I'm sorry you were forced to do that." she said sadly.

"It won't get any easier will it."

"I don't think so."

A pregnant silence fell upon them, only broken by the appearance of the rest of their team.

"The bandits have been eliminated," Shino stated," we can evacuate at our leisure."

"You all preformed admirably." Kurenai stated," If you need to talk about today, know that I'm here for you."

They nodded before looking back to the hostages, the women were releasing the boys from the cages as they all tried to get organized. It seems that the boys were ordered to kill one another, the survivor from each cage would join the group. Luckily none of the boys went for it, deprived of food and water for days they persevered. Naruto smiled happy that the future of the border village was bright.

"Hinata," Kurenai said," Use your Byakugan to find the food stores, we need to get them fed and ready to move."

"Hai."

Hinata found it easily enough, a small underground storage space in the south west corner of the fort. She was going to speak when she saw it, beyond the walls of the storage room itself. A room with skeletal figure was propped up against what appeared to be a concealed door . What caused her to gasp however was what was hanging around the skeletons neck. There amidst faded cloth and bone, was a headband with a swirl mark etched into its center.

"I have found the food stores," she finally said," as well as...something else."

"Something else?" Kurenai questioned.

"A hidden room, and something more, there seems to be another room beyond it, yet something stops me from looking inside."

"It could be dangerous," Kurenai decided," first let us feed the hostages, them we will see about this hidden room."

**~Amai~**

After handing out some fruit and dried meats to the people Kurenai led Hinata and Naruto back into the storage area. Shino volunteered to watch over the recovering women and children.

After a quick examination of the far wall using Hinata's Byakugan, they found a panel that fell away revealing a lever. With a pull the wall next to it shifted sliding off to the left revealing a dark room.

"Cat Eyes no Justsu." Naruto muttered.

The jutsu took immediate effect and Naruto could see the room clearly, looking to his left he found a old torch. Picking it up he snapped producing a small spark with his chakra, the academy fire starting jutsu. He deactivated his ocular jutsu before lighting it as to not hurt his eyes with the intense light.

"Here." He said handing the torch to Kurenai.

Kurenai nodded as they went to the far side of the room, each step they took kicking up dust as they kept a wary eye open for traps. Hinata however was steeling herself for what lay ahead. She knew what the spiral symbol meant, it was the symbol of Uzu, but more importantly of the Uzumaki clan. What was here would either cause Naruto great joy, or great sorrow, maybe both. Hinata wanted to be there for him no matter which it was so she walked forward determined to help him through what would greet them.

Naruto was the first to see it, he pushed roughly past Kurenai as he skidded to the ground before the skeleton. A hand came up to his mouth as the other lightly traced the whirlpool etched on the headband. His eyes were wide darting all over the skeletal form, Hinata only just now realizing what the faded clothes it was wearing were. Naruto gazed down at the fallen Uzumaki, his family, his brother, and a Hunter just like him.

"He must have been held prisoner here." Hinata said.

"No," Kurenai pointed out," if so, where are his shackles?"

"He was killed in battle," Naruto said moving a tattered piece of cloth exposing a kunai lodged between two damaged ribs," but why here?"

They pondered it for a moment he wasn't shackled here, the bodies of clan shinobi were often harvested for research. Why would a lone Uzumaki clan shinobi have died here in this hidden chamber?

"Kurenai-sensei," Naruto spoke," could you help me move him? I would like to give him a proper send off."

Kurenai nodded as they carefully lifted the figure it held together by tattered cloth and fading cartilage. They were halfway to the door when Hinata called them back her voice slightly frantic. They set the body down gently before heading back to find Hinata staring intently at a spot on the wall.

"It's a seal," Kurenai gasped looking it over," it seems to be written in blood."

"Wouldn't it have faded by now sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Not if it is a seal, the chakra used to activate it still circulates through it, preserving it."

"I've seen this seal before." Naruto said finally taking time to examine it.

Naruto taped his fingers together nicking his thumb on a newly formed sugar crystal. He then whipped it across the seal before Kurenai could object.

"Naruto!" his sensei admonished," You have no idea what the seal may do, even if it is a blood seal it could be a trap!" 

Naruto however was no paying attention, to captivated by the sight that presented itself to him as the wall slid away revealing another room. The room was lined with shelves full of scrolls of all sizes and shapes. Thick voluminous books their leather long worn sat covered in layer upon layer of dust. Ordinate wooded chests, engraved with images of dense forests, rivers, and canyons sat in the far left corner waiting to be opened. Wicker baskets stacked up to the ceilings in the right, one lay open revealing that they held cloth of some sort. What had Naruto's attention however was the center piece of the entire room.

There hung on the far wall was a large tapestry, finely woven and free of dust. It was rimmed in crashing waves, its center a large swirling whirlpool. All around the whirlpool were deceptions of a great multitude of things battle, life, nature, and more often than not all of the above. It had a strange affect, they eye strayed and as you can across a Tiger stalking its prey, you would next find it nursing its young. It was a cycle all its own, shifting, and changing but always coming to and end in that great whirlpool.

Naruto moved towards it in a slight trance, and was barely able to stop himself before he tripped over a small box on the floor. Naruto inspected the box finding it to be made of simple wood, not elaborate or engraved like the others here. He opened it an gasped slightly at what it held. A gauntlet of polished bronze it looked to be made to come up to the elbow. However, it did not cover the palms of the hands, only the back of the hands and the fingers which ended in sharp claws one inch long and curved like a tiger. There were many seals engraved in the bronze, but at his current level Naruto couldn't make heads or tails of them.

He was about to close the box up when he saw a scroll nestled into the silk cloth that lined it. After setting the box down Naruto opened the scroll and began to read.

_To my family wherever time finds you now._

_My name is Uzumaki Akira, Hunter, and these shall be my last words. I was on my way to Konoha with a group of four other Hunters under my brothers final orders to protect his daughter, my niece. We had almost made it, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. I am beginning to believe it was a stroke of luck that we were found. As had we not been, we would not have been able to save what was left of our culture. This room is all that left of Whirlpool and to our dieing breaths we defended it. _

_Listen well, to the final moments of my life, and take my weapon to once more serve the clan. I am Uzumaki Akira, Rending Claw of the West Winds and I died as I lived, in battle..._

**~End~**

**Next Chapter: Death of a Hunter.**

**Uzu Asayuu: Swirl from Morning till Night.**

**Baienburaku: Plum Garden Village**

**Sorry for the wait I was on break for Christmas and as such spent a lot of time with family not so much time writing. Let me know what you think about it!**

**Also I apologize in advance for the Japanese I used in this chapter. I am not entirely sure that all of it makes sense, so yeah...**


	7. Death Of A Hunter

**Chapter not Beta'd**

**Chapter 7: Death Of A Hunter**

Naruto's hands shook slightly as he read on. This man, was his blood his family, with a new determination he continued on.

_We were called the Four Winds, each of us were sworn to the protection of Whirlpool, and the Uzumaki clan. _

_Uzumaki Reika, Mistress of the Southern Gale._

_Uzumaki Kaito, Tempest Fist of the East._

_Uzumaki Kenzo, Bard of the Northern Breeze._

_They all fought and died valiantly, save one, by my side. My comrades, my friends, my family. _

_It began with Kaito, he was always the wild card of our group, he was very worried about his little cousin Kushina. He was leading the pack when they struck, so close were we to our destination, that we had let down our guard. It was swift, and I am hoping painless, one second he was smiling back at us, the next he was missing his head. I wish with all my heart he could have had a warriors death, alas some things we cannot change. _

_If not for Reika and her fan we would have been taken by their blades as well. With a mighty roar she let loose the Southern Gale, a wicked combination of sealing and wind manipulation. The very air blistered with heat as it tore through the surrounding trees knocking away their projectiles. _

_We fled quickly and my heart ached to return to our fallen brothers side, but we had to move the enemy was closing in. Kenzo had taken his pipes from his belt it always amazed me how he could focus on music amidst battle. Kenzo was a special case among the Hunters, having trained as a battle Minstrel before hand. _

_He brought the reed pipes to his lips and began to play, weaving a ballad to our escape. To our ears it was a song of hope, its flowing tones and, triumphant rhythm lit a fire in our very hearts. No doubt Kenzo was working overtime, weaving low tones beneath the hopeful tune. The low tones would linger, carrying with them despair, fear, it would hang in the air like a cloud of stagnant feelings. Should our enemies catch up to us, their fear would play in our favor._

_It was then that we came upon it, a base nestled into a sparse clearing. The Suna emblem emblazon on its wall. However, what drew our eyes was not the stone walls, not the shinobi who lined them weapons drawn, and not the numbers that dwarfed our own many times over. _

_It was the tapestry, that once hung proudly in the Uzumaki clan house. That once told the story of our people, that once as children we all looked on as the images came to life with the words of our ancestors. _

_Kenzo began to play once more, this time a battle hymn. It started low then swelled with pride, it sounded of the crashing waves, of the beating of drums, of the voices of my beloved Whirlpool joined in one final song. We dare not bring our summons into this fight, they would surly die and do so gladly, that is what we feared._

_Not a word was spoken as the battle ensued, retreat was never an option, we all new that. I saw from the corner of my eyes as Kenzo meat his end before a gust of sharpened wind. The final tune he played is what gives me the strength to leave this message. Even as I stand before death itself I can feel his music in my bones. _

"_Clear the way!" Reika would yell as she brought the full force of the Southern Gale to bear._

Naruto took a moment to smile, even knowing they were going to perish he felt pride well inside him. Clear the way, a battle cry he heard his mother used according to stories he'd been told. Maybe she picked it up from this woman?

_Reika was like a force of nature, she cut their numbers in half on her own. She fell to an attack from behind it was a swift end, and she smiled at me before the light left her eyes. _

_I was the last and they had me ten to one, fire burned in my blood at the loss of my comrades. But a great blaze was still raging at the loss of my home, these men stood between me and what was left of it. I cannot recall how I made it out alive I know at one point one of the shinobi fled, taking with him the tapestry. I gave chase after dealing with the others and found him trying to seal himself inside with it, and all that you see in this room. _

_I rushed to the door I could not let him seal it I succeeded however there was a struggle, I was stabbed in the ribs with a kunai. I got him back though in his side as well, he stumbled up the stairs, I am sure he has died by now. _

_With all that is left in me I write this letter, and when I am done I shall seal it within along with my gauntlet. If you are reading this you are of my blood, Kushina's children, her grandchildren, or maybe her name has long been forgotten._

_But not Whirlpool, it courses in our blood, it will never be forgotten it has lain in wait here to be found by you. Take what is within this vault, in this place is all that we are, all that we have been, and one day soon you will be. _

_~Fill me too, the parting glass, Uzumaki Akira._

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned.

Naruto didn't respond his hands clutching tightly at the scroll.

"Naruto..."

He turned and Hinata gasped she instinctively reached out to him hugging him around the chest. Naruto adopted a shocked expression his eyes widening accentuating the twin rivers of sparkling tears pouring down his cheeks. He looked down at the small girls hugging him and smiled before returning the embrace.

"You okay?" she mumbled into his chest.

"I think so." he laughed.

There was a moment of silence before Naruto disengaged from the hug. Keyword. Naruto.

"Uh Hinata?" He asked.

"Mhm." she replied.

"You can let go now."

"Oh." she mumbled again before turning red and darting a fair distance away," Oh! I'm sorry Naurto-kun, I was, umm..."

"She was just caught up in the moment." Kurenai supplied.

Hinata nodded as Naruto smiled accepting the explanation. Naruto wiped at his face his tears flaking off and falling to the floor. Kurenai looked slightly amused as she watched fall, they were flakes of dried sugar. His bloodline extended to many aspects of his being, some quite surprising.

Kurenai's eyes trailed over to Hinata who was red faced as she poked her fingers. She would have to talk to that girl about her crush.

"Kurenai-sensei," Naruto asked," could you please bring my great uncles remains above, I need to prepare for his departure, as well as that of his comrades."

Kurenai nodded as Naruto headed outside. Naruto walked up the steps that lead out of the hidden storage room. The sun was dimming in the sky and hints of orange licked at the tops of the trees.

"Naruto." Shino said seeing his friend ascend from the room below.

"Shino." Naruto replied.

"What did you find?"

Naruto hesitated before smiling,"Whirlpool, whats left of it."

Shino nodded happy for his friend.

"Shino, could you help me with something?"

"What is it Naruto?" Shino replied.

"I am going to go prepare for a funeral ceremony," He stated," if you could please prepare a funeral pyre."

"I would be honored."

Naruto smiled as his friend quickly set about his task.

"_Thank you, Shino."_

**~Amai~**

Naruto retreated into the forest after exchanging a few quick hellos with the liberated children. The girl from before, still wearing his clothing, had given him a quick hug before darting to the safety of one of the older woman's arms. Naruto sighed before quickly pricking his finger and going through the required hand signs. In a puff of smoke Sokkou appeared.

"Sokkou," Naruto said before he could speak," please request that Mouko-sama gather the personal summons of those known as the Four Winds for a funeral ceremony. I will summon them under the name Four Winds."

"On it." Sokkou replied firmly before disappearing.

With that Naruto began to harvest wood for the pyre, he was sure Shino had already gotten started but he wanted to do his part.

After gathering all the wood he could in his hands Naruto returned to see the funeral pyre being made outside the fort next to the river. Naruto nodded to Shino as he began to build up the fort with his wood. Kurenai made her way over toward them with a bundle in her hands. It looked to be fine white silk she held it delicately as Hinata followed behind her leading the group of freed hostages.

Kurenai set the bundle out upon the pyre and Naruto realized that it was his uncles remains, she had wrapped it in silk from the room.

"I know you probably wanted to do this privately, but we can't leave them alone." Kurenai said.

"It's okay sensei," Naruto said," I don't mind that they see."

Naruto took a stick of wood from the pyre and wrapped a bit of cloth around it before lighting it. He handed the newly made torch to Hinata who took it with a smile. Naruto then made his way from the pyre.

"Back up please I'll need room," Naruto pricked his finger before going through hand signs," Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Four Winds."

In a large puff of smoke there stood four large forms before the pyre. Four Tigers twice the size of Sokkou stood before him. Each had a cloth draped over their fading orange fur.

"Thank you," spoke the one in the center his voice was low and haggard with age," I had nearly lost hope of seeing this day."

"You are Akira's summon, aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," the tiger responded," I am Hiroki, and those behind me are-"

"Yuzuki," spoke the elegant female female voice of the tiger draped in lavender," I am bound to Kenzo."

"Keisuke," said another male voice from a tiger who carried a red cloth," I am bound to Kaito."

"Noriko," spoke the last in a tender voice from the one draped yellow," I am bound to Reika."

"I am glad you could all make it," Naruto stated," shall we begin?"

The four nodded as Hiroki turned setting down with his tail a package he had held. Naruto opened it having been wrapped in thin cloth. He took note of the five small saucers and the bottle of sake.

"Whenever you are ready." Naruto said as he placed the glasses before the tigers and held one for his self.

There was a moment of silence before Hiroki turned taking walking around the line of saucers before them. The rest turned and followed slowly.

"Oh all the money that ere I spent, I spent it in good company." Hiroki sang in his aged voice.

Hiroki reached behind him taking in his mouth the forest green cloth and tossing it in such a way that it blanketed the remains of his fallen partner. It was a funeral shroud, embroidered on the edges with forest vines, and in the center an orange whirlpool. Naruto in turn poured the sake into Hiroki's glass as the tiger rounded the pyre making room for the next.

"And all the harm that ere I've done, alas it was to none but me." Yuzuki continued the hymn her voice a mix of sadness and contentment at her partners finally being put to rest.

Yuzuki stepped forward she too took the shroud from her back and draped it over the far end of the pyre. Naruto poured her glass as well as she rounded the pyre eyes fixed on the lavender shroud lined with musical notes, the same orange spiral at its center.

"And all I've done for want of wit, to memory now I can't recall." Keisuke said his voice a low haunting bass.

Keisuke came forward draping a shroud of red with gold trimming and spiral center just below the middle of the pyre slightly overlaying the lavender one. He too rounded the pyre as Naruto poured his saucer full.

"So fill me too the parting glass. Goodnight, and joy be with you all." Noriko's tender voice ended in a slightly joyous tone.

She too draped a plain yellow shroud over the pyre at its center the same whirlpool. Naruto poured her glass as well before turning to face the tigers who all stood before their glasses now. He set the final glass at the foot of the pyre before taking the bottle in his hand.

"Of all the comrades that ere I had, they're sorry for my going away." Naruto sang as he stood before the pyre.

His eyes shone with unshed tears, sad for the loss of family he had never known.

"And all the sweethearts that ere I had, they would wish me one more day to stay." he continued his voice cutting through the still air.

"But since it falls unto my lot that I should rise while you should not." Naruto continued as he poured the sake upon the pyre trailing a line from the feet to the chest before deftly pouring a spiral pattern above the heart. Then he filled the saucer at the foot of the pyre and took it up in his hand.

"I will gently rise," he said lowly," and I'll softly call."

They all partook of their saucers before joining in the last verse of the funeral hymn; " Goodnight, and joy be with you all."

Naruto stepped forward the burning in his throat doing wonders to mask the ache in his heart. He gestured to Hinata who handed him the torch with a sad look in her eye. Naruto walked slowly about the pyre lighting it from the bottom on all sides. The tiger summons just looked on heads held high as they silently paid their last respects to their partners.

As Naruto finished his task he once more stood beside the summons gazing at the fire.

"Naruto," Kurenai spoke breaking the silence," your teammates and I will be heading back to the fort to set up camp. Take your time here, but be ready to leave by the morning."

"Hai sensei."

Shino bowed to the collected summons Hinata mimicking him as the others filled back into the fort.

"My condolences for your loss." Shino spoke curtly before leaving with the others.

"Mine as well." Hinata spoke in a small voice following after the bug user.

After the people had all vacated the clearing there was a soft pop as Keisuke stood with six more sake bottles before him.

"Now that they are gone we can continue the ceremony." He stated.

"The part of the ceremony were everyone gets drunk?" Naruto questioned.

"It had always been the way of the Uzumaki to not mourn death, but celebrate life." Hiroki spoke.

"The Four Winds led lives full of adventure, triumph, and love." Noriko added in her soft motherly voice." We gather here to celebrate that life."

"And you Naruto now have no excuse not to join in the festivities," Yuzuki spoke gleefully," as a fully realized Hunter sharing a drink or two in memory of fallen comrades shouldn't be a problem."

"The problem is that a drink or two with you tigers becomes a drink or twelve." Naruto sighed.

"I see no problem with this fact." Keisuke said, tipping his head back to guzzle a bottle in one go.

"The only problem is the silence," Yuzuki sighed." I miss Kenzo's music he always livened up the dullest of days."

"Not just Kenzo," Noriko nodded sagely." Whirlpool as a whole was never without music."

"Mother said that in her letter," Naruto said as he relented pouring himself a saucer." that the thing she remembered most of Whirlpool was the music and the festival at the Summer Solstice."

"Now that was quite the party!" Keisuke bellowed.

"Yes it was," Yuzuki smiled." Why I remember that year Kaito convinced Kenzo to use his music to attract women."

"Reika was far from pleased with that." Noriko giggled.

Naruto was content to refill his saucer and listen to the old cats reminisce, in that night he learned more than he could ever dream of his family. The warmth in his heart matched that in his stomach when he realized that the vault probably held the answers to any question he may have had. So he smiled and laughed with the summons as they drank the night away.

**~Amai~**

The following day found Naruto smiling as he sealed up the Great Tapestry, the final piece of the vault, within its own scroll. After taking inventory he found himself truly giddy at what was found in the vault. Shelf upon shelf of scrolls on everything from clan history to that of Whirlpool as a whole. Books on subjects ranging from medicine to weapon crafting, all that the merchants and craftsmen of Whirlpool had known and used to make their wares.

In the baskets he found the smoothest silks in elegant whites, vibrant oranges, and calming blues. Each piece embroidered with wave like patterns in gold and silver. In some of the many chests that lined the walls he found beautiful paintings of what he could only assume was the Whirlpool village. High on hilltop someone fashioned many masterpieces. Whirlpool shone in all its glory so many buildings of wood and stone intermingling with winding rivers and streams as the sun rose, or set, or the moon shone its silvery light down upon it.

In other chest he found molds for forging shuriken and kunai, however the were different then the ones he normally saw. Now, Naruto knew from his time in in the weapon shop training with Tenten that there were many types of shuriken but he had never seen any like these. There were only two arms on it which curved heavily forming a circle with a bladed edge. Naruto smiled, as the arms resembled a whirlpool these must have been used by the ninja of Whirlpool. Naruto idly wondered if every village had its own preference when it came to shuriken as he had noticed most Konoha shinobi used the four pointed star type.

The kunai molds were an oddity as well. He compared them to his current kunai and found the blade to be narrower coming to a finer point. His kunai bulged at the base as it was primarily a stabbing and thrusting tool. These kunai seemed uniquely suited to throwing with lighter more streamline look to them.

Along with the molds were notes on forging the weapons, the heat at which to forge, what metals to use and the like. The bottom of the box was lined with cloth and upon lifting said cloth Naruto found something wonderful. There lining the bottom of the box were at least a hundred of the shuriken, and twenty kunai. The handles of the kunai were wrapped in rust orange and a small Whirlpool engraved just above the handle. Naruto took five of the kunai and fifty shuriken from the box placing them in the corresponding pouches on his person.

Weighed down by only six medium sized scrolls Naruto felt light as a feather despite the extra weight. He was even happy enough not to tear into the cowardly townsfolk who came to greet them at the village square. The women shared tearful reunions with their husbands as the children went to their respective homes for some well deserved sleep. All except for a small group of orphan girls who were shoving a distraught young woman in tattered red clothing towards the group of shinobi. When she came to a stop before them the younger girls all darted away hiding behind a nearby building to watch. The girl averted her gaze from the four shinobi who were looking expectantly in her direction. After a moment she found her voice.

"I won't be able to return your clothing Ninja-san." she murmured.

"That's alright," Naruto smiled around his latest sweet. "I have plenty more at home you can keep them. And please call me Naruto."

The girl stepped forward and bowed; "Thank you so very much," in one swift motion she rose and planted a kiss on the Hunters whisker marked cheek." I'll treasure this gift always Naruto-kun."

She was gone in a flash amid the giggling of young girls and aged laughing of the older women who came to greet the returning people. Hinata was caught between jealousy and outrage as Kurenai looked on in amusement as Naruto's face grew quite as red as his sucker.

"Come on." she smiled." Let's go home."

**~Amai~**

Naruto smiled as he walked through the door of the Wolf Claw. They had made it back to the village just before noon the following day. After a quick mission briefing with the old man he and his team were released for the day. Naruto had it in mind to see about having the unique kunai and shuriken molds he found put to use.

Naruto made his way to the register fully expecting to find his self proclaimed fiance at the counter but instead found it empty. He was saved the trouble of wondering were she was by the arms that snaked around his shoulders.

"Where have you been Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"I was on a mission." He replied hastily with a slight tremor.

"Oh," the girl said sweetly." it must have been quite the assignment if you weren't able to let me know before you left. Quite the emergency to keep me waiting for hours here in this shop three days ago looking forward to continuing your training."

Naruto gulped against the kunai held at his throat.

"It was our first C-rank Buns," Naruto said in a placating tone." give me a break."

"Hmm..." the girl pondered disengaging from her hold." Well I could, but you'd owe me something."

Naruto smirked, normally when this happened Tenten would have the upper hand. However, this time Naruto had something to work with. He had decided on the way back that he would share the Whirlpool shuriken and kunai models with Tenten, as a way of thanking her for her help.

"How about this." Naruto said as he unfurled a scroll and quickly loosing its contents. One ornate chest from the vault.

Tenten eyed the box warily noticing the intricate carvings as well as the craftsmanship, but why had he gotten her a box, a gift from the village he visited on his mission?

"Open it." Naruto said noticing her confused look.

Lifting the lid Tenten's eyes lit up at the sight of the molds as well as the notes on forging said weapons that the box held. When she reached the bottom and lifted the cloth she could barley contain the squeal that threatened to rip from her throat. Pulling one of the kunai from the box she examined it in the light.

She, like Naruto, noticed the difference from those found in Konoha, but Tenten noted other things as well. Like how the wight of the blades was very even unlike the kunai in Konoha which weighed more in the center than anywhere else. This did not interfere to much with the aim as it fell from the center allowing the blade to stay pointed at its target and not spin off at odd angles. However the added weight did cause them to have a considerable drop to them, and the bulge near the base meat for suport when trusting the blade cause some wind resistance.

These blades seemed uniquely suited to throwing and unlike other throwing knives she had seem were not small nor needlessly stylish. They were simple, well made, and effective just as they should be. The thin blade would be more prone to breaking, but then again it is not like she would be going to pick it up if she struck something strong enough to break the blade. It was far more aerodynamic and she would bet money that it flew quieter than standard kunai.

Nodding she then looked to the shuriken her other hand had lifted from the box without her knowledge. The two arms were sharpened to a deadly edge making it unsafe to grip from anywhere but the center. Unlike other shuriken this one had no center hole, something Tenten commended. She felt that the center holes found in small shuriken were quite frankly useless. She could understand the need with the larger models, as the center is the only way to get a spin on it. With the smaller ones the spin comes from the wrist and the central whole interfered with the normal flight path. On top of that it also made the weapon considerably louder when thrown.

Turning back to the weapon she found it to be far thinner than the normal shuriken. The center did thicken slightly, but even then it was only about a quarter inch thick. Moving on to the arms she realized that they created a completely bladed edge to the weapon with no points. It idly reminded her of a Frisbee from her youth that she and the other kids at the orphanage would play with. That also cause her to think of the small boy Naruto once was, hiding in a corner of the field with a mouth full of taffy.

Tenten shook her head to loose those thoughts they always brought a sad feeling with them. She had ignored the boy much like the other kids had. She would tell herself it was cause she was young and it was very easy to just go with the crowd, which was true. Yet when she thinks back to how lonely he looked sometimes, she felt horrible.

Moving back to her observations she realized the significance of her Frisbee comparison. She remembered how none of the kids like to play it with her cause she could always place the disk where she wanted. It was simple to put the correct spin on it and have it veer one way or another, and out of others reach. It was actually one of the things that gave birth to her love of weapons. She smiled when she realized that these would be far more maneuverable than the slandered.

"They are of Whirlpool make," Naruto interrupted." probably some of the last to ever be made."

"These are from Whirlpool?" Tenten questioned, a devious smiled making its way to her face." Does you letting me have these mean your accepting me as your fiance?"

"These aren't Uzumaki clan weapons," Naruto clarified." They are from Whirlpool, I figured that your shop could make and sell them for use here."

Tenten nodded, they probably could.

"But why would you share them with the village," Tenten asked." Whirlpool is your ancestral home I would have thought you would like to keep it to yourself."

Naruto sighed;"To be honest I thought about it, but..."

He smiled as he removed his cowl forgetting how it bothered Tenten when he wore it around the shop.

"Konoha is my home now," Naruto stated." on top of that I don't want Whirlpool to be lost. It takes years to learn to forge weapons with any amount of skill. With my career as a Shinobi if I held on to these they may have never seen the light of day again."

Naruto turned his back to Tenten pointing to the orange swirl there.

"Look familiar?"

Tenten nodded; "Its the symbol that's on the back of all the Konoha flack jackets, its even on a lot of the normal ninja clothing."

"That is the symbol of the Hidden Whirlpool," Naruto stated." Today it is used as a symbol of friendship and goodwill, but for me its a reminder that Whirlpool still lives today."

Turning to face her again he pointed to the molds; "So you take those molds to your boss and help me to keep Whirlpool alive!"

Tenten smiled at the gift, this would be the only shop to sell them bringing revenue to the place she considered a second home. She then stopped as she weight in her palm, the kunai.

"If you were going to have them made here to begin with, why give me these?" she asked.

Naruto stopped short in his path to the door, placing a hand behind his back he laughed with a light blush.

"Well you see," he chuckled."There aren't enough to use effectively right now, and I have no place for them in my apartment so I figured I'd unload them on you."

Tenten smiled; "You got me a gift."

"No I didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"You like me." Tenten spoke quietly, advancing on the fumbling blond.

Naruto inched his way to the door as Tenten walked towards him a noticeable sway in her hips. He watched in horror as she readied herself to pounce and nearly cried in glee when he felt his back hit the door.

Tenten sighed as she watched him disappear into the village she crossed her arms over her chest as she stared out at the bustling streets.

"I'll get you yet Uzumaki," She muttered." and when I do that blade will be mine."

"So that's it." Came a small voice from beside her.

There leaning on the wall of the shop was a young girl, a Hyūga by the look of her. She was wearing a cream colored jacket with a fur lined collar, and her hime-cut dark blue hair framed her lavender eyes quite well.

"Excuse me?" Tenten asked, confused as to who she was addressing.

"I was coming to let Naruto know that our Sensei informed us we would not have formal team training tomorrow." the girl stated." My name is Hyūga Hinata, by the way."

"I'm Tenten," she responded. "Do you know my teammate Neji?"

"He's my cousin."Hinata responded quietly.

"Ah, well Naruto left a few moments ago."

"I know." Hinata stated before timidly turning to face the older girl. "I wanted to ask you something..."

"Well you should come inside then." Tenten said confused at why this girl she had never met wanted to question her, yet wary of listening ears.

After closing the door behind them and making their way into the shop Tenten rounded on the smaller girl.

"Now what is it you'd like to ask." she said.

"Um," she began averting her eyes." How do you feel about Naruto-kun?"

Tenten was taken aback by the question, she moved to answer but found herself drawing a blank.

"_How do I feel about him?"_

When she thought about it he was a bit of a goofball, always eating his candy and smiling like a loon. Yet, he had a serious side like when they are sparing or learning forms. He was always quick to compliment her skill, and when he succeeded in his training he would thank her as if she had given him s gift.

Initially, she had wanted the Uzubure-do, and he was just a means to that end. She had no dreams of romance and the like,cshe had seen what that had done to the girls in her class who had pined after Neji. She never wanted to neglect her training, she wanted only to be the best kunoichi she could be. In her eyes romance was a hindrance and would only get in the way. When Naruto came along she saw a way to achieve one of her greatest dreams. She would play the part of a wife and do all the duties thereof, but in return, the Uzubure-do.

After training with him and getting to know him she found that he wasn't the worst person she could have been tied to. He was kind and a hard worker, and if she had anything to say about it he would be a powerful ninja. She even found herself entertaining the thought of being the one to help build his clan. To be the matriarch of the new Uzumaki clan would be something. So even if her goal was still the Uzubure-do, being his wife wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

"He's a great guy, I like him." Tenten said.

"So, you want to be with him?" Hinata asked.

"What?"

"You want to be with him," Hinata responded quietly." To be his girlfriend."

"No way." Tenten said bluntly.

"W-what?" Hinata stammered.

"Being someones girlfriend would just be a hassle." Tenten stated." I'll marry him when he finally accepts me, then when I retire I'll have his children, but being in a relationship would get in the way of my ninja career."

Hinata looked down at her feet her emotions running wild within her. This girl didn't want to love Naruto, as she suspected she only wanted his family weapon. Never before had she felt so angry. It was slightly curbed by her more timid disposition, but it was enough to bolster her confidence at the moment.

"So you just want him for the Uzubure-do," Hinata said icily. "At least I know your not a threat."

"What was that." Tenten growled.

"You have no feelings for him." Hinata stated." I know enough about him to know that he wouldn't allow himself to be roped into such a loveless relationship."

"Oh yeah!" Tenten yelled." Then why did he give me these weapons!"

"As a way to thank you for the training." Hinata supplied instantly." He has been trying to think of a way to do it for a while now, he even asked me for help."

"What's it to you who he is with anyway?" Tenten asked angrily.

Hinata reddened slightly; "I-um, that is to say-"

"So that's it," Tenten smirked." you have a little crush on him don't you?"

Hinata was silent her cheeks ablaze.

"I have some advice for you then little girl." Tenten said." Forget him, your better of focusing on your training. I won't let my dream slip away for some schoolgirl crush."

Hinata clenched her fists; "And I won't let mine slip away for some gold digging hussy!"

The mousy Hyūga quickly covered her mouth in shock.

"I'm so sorry I didn't-" she stammered.

"If that's how you want it to be then fine." Tenten growled. "Its a fight."

Hinata stared then nodded smiling; "Fine."

Tenten reached towards the wall for a sword when she noticed the Hyūga girl headed for the door.

"Running away are we?" she mocked.

Hinata smirked from her place at the door.

"No," she said." I'm just getting a head start."

Tenten looked at her confusion in her eyes.

"In the battle for Naruto's heart," Hinata laughed exiting the shop." I won't lose to someone like you."

Tenten stared at the door a look of shock on her face as she contemplated the girls words. A smirk made its way to her face as she moved behind the counter. Reaching under the desk she found a clip board and a pencil.

At the top she wrote: "Operation: First Date."

"_I won't lose either, Hinata!"_

**~End~**

**Sorry for the lateness.**

**Now before you all start attacking me about Tenten please understand that this is all for the sake of developing the romance. From the start her motivation was the Uzubure-do so it will take this rivalry with Hinata to get her to connect emotionally. This is going to be the framework for the romantic aspect of the story. Now I know this chapter was mostly filler, but it was very important to the story. **

**The next chapter will be the Wave Arc, however this will be quite different from normal takes on it so don't worry. I am hoping it is original.**


	8. Here's To Life

**Chapter 8: Here's To Life  
**

Naruto awoke at noon the following day. The sun filtered in through his window as he lay on the floor of his den, many a scroll and book lay open around his prone form. He had spent a good portion of the night immersing himself fully in the many books and scroll on the history and culture of Whirlpool, and the traditions of the Uzumaki clan. He also found time to look fully into most of the chests and baskets. Finding that some of the ones that should be light filled with only silk and embroidery where laid heavy with intricate glass work.

Searching through more of the chest he found that the silk and delicate tapestry therein served as protection for the many vases and statues of marble and crystal. Engraved plates, tea sets, and one even filled with some of the most magnificent jewelry he had ever seen. Each new work of expert craftsmanship was accompanied by notes and instructions on the intricacies of the art form used to make them.

He learned from the scrolls of traditional song and dance. He even found an old pan flute made from sugar cane, he had a good laugh at the irony. His original thought was to find more about the battle minstrels, which his uncles letter had spoken of. He found that, much like the information on the Hunters, the creation of the seals required for the instruments was a trade passed on in the utmost secrecy.

Still, he read of his clans many triumphs and woes finding that most of their history was recorded through song. Tales of battle, tales of sorrow, and love all immortalized in song. He read of their dealings with the wandering clans of what is now River Country. He read of the many friends they made, and the village they helped to build. He read of the battles they fought, the lives they lost, and the many hardships they faced. Yet, every tune, no matter how sad had a silver lining.

No matter how bleak things were, there was always tomorrow, the promise of a new day. The knowledge that in that moment many voices joined in song, in remembrance of lives once lost and celebrated their sacrifice. As one calling out to the very heavens, a call so resolute that the gods themselves give heed and those long passed raise their voices in kind. As one, always as one ever flowing towards the same goal, Whirlpool.

Naruto smiled to himself as he rose from his position on the ground still clad in his Hunters garbs, minus the cowl. He quickly made his way to the shower and after washing dressed in one of the clothing sets he got from Tenten, this one an ocean green. He went about returning the scrolls and books to their rightful place, but stashed a small leather bound book of traditional Whirlpool songs in his pouch.

With a smile he hefted a medium sized engraved wooden box under his arm. Today was September first, his Kaasans birthday. As he head out the door in the direction of the nearest liquor store he began to wonder if she would like her gift.

**~Amai~**

Tenten smirked as she looked over her plans, after her morning work out she had gone back to the shop to look over them again. She figured it was fool proof, now all she needed was to go find the whisker marked blond in question and spring the trap.

After her conversation with Hinata she had realized that the girl was right. Her previous tactics were not going to bear fruit. Naruto had not responded positively to her advances, sure he became flustered and she was sure he found her attractive. However, he would shy away from physical contact, and she was sure before that any boy his age would have eaten that up.

The only explanation was, as Hinata said, she was going about it the wrong way. He would never except her based only on a teasing physical relationship. He didn't feel comfortable with her, and he would not marry her without getting to know her. She figured she could win him over, then convince him that carrying on a relationship at this time was foolish. That she would help carry on his line when the time came. In return for the blade, she would offer him herself.

At the back of her mind part of her wanted to rebel, she had seen the happy faces of young couples. The love in the eyes of old married men and women. Part of her wondered what that felt like, part of her wondered if she was a monster for looking to rob Naruto of the chance at that, for robbing herself of that chance. Yet, still it was overshadowed by the squealing mass that constitute a majority of the females of her graduating class.

No, romance would only get in the way. She would not be weak, she would be one of the greatest kunoichi to grace the hidden leaf village! Still, that bit of guilt dug itself deep within her heart, and it would only fester there in the days to come.

"When the time comes." she said to herself. "Maybe, then I can show him that kind of love."

Her introspective moment was halted by the sight of her quarry walking calmly down the street small paper bag in his hand, and a box under his arm. With a smile she pocketed her plans and let Dustin know she was going out. With all due haste she rushed out the door intent on catching up to the blond only to find herself crashing into someone, and tumbling into the street.

**~Amai~**

Hinata had awoken that morning at eight, quite late for her normally, but considering that team training was canceled it was okay. She rose swiftly and went about her morning business, dressing in a simple black top and shorts. After joining her sister and father for some morning stretches in the central training ground of the compound they had breakfast with her uncle and cousin. She left the compound at around eleven thirty, donning her normal coat, and made her way to Naruto's.

She found herself angry for the first time in what seemed like ages. She could not comprehend how Tenten could be so very cold. Her mother had always told her that love was the most wonderful thing two people could share. That the trust that gave birth to that love should be cherished, and the joy it brought would be everlasting.

The thought that Tenten saw it only as a hindrance was astounding and infuriating in her eyes. Astounding as she wondered what had caused her to see things as such, and infuriating as she felt that the girl was trampling on her mothers beliefs. Her beliefs.

"_She is an orphan like Naruto." _Hinata told herself. _"She never witnessed the love between a mother and father, she doesn't fully understand what it means to a child to see them together."_

Hinata's most cherished memories were of her mother and father together with her. Behind the closed doors of their bedroom where clan rules and standards gave way to family. Where her father would hold her and her mother him, and they would laugh and smile.

"_She doesn't understand, she doesn't know what such moments mean for a child."_

Hinata put her thoughts on hold at when she caught sight of Naruto exiting a liquor store. He was carrying a small paper bag, and what looked to be one of the chests from the vault in his hand. Not giving it a second thought she followed after him, and after weaving through the crowds of villagers she caught sight of him. She was jogging forwards arm raised to call out when she found herself knocked to the ground as whoever did the knocking tumbled to a stop on the road.

**~Amai~**

Naruto walked up to the front door of the orphanage at a leisurely pace. As he opened the front door he pondered how long he had been away. It had been a year since his last visit, and he had changed quite a bit since then.

"Candy man!"

Well the kids sure remembered.

Naruto reached into his pack and produced one of his home made suckers, cherry, and handing off to the young boy who was meandering about the foyer when he entered.

"Have you seen the matron?" He asked as the boy enjoyed his treat.

He nodded pointing towards the back yard. Naruto smiled ruffling the boys hair as he proceeded towards the back. He walked through the kitchen, where the workers had prepared the kids daily meals. Mostly consisting of stews and plain rice dishes, on rare occasion the matron would make chocolate cake, those were good days.

When he exited the back door he was immediately assaulted by the sound of children at play. He could see them all running about the younger ones playing tag, and swinging on the swing set, or climbing the jungle gym. The older kids were off in various corners talking or playing card games, some were challenging each other to races. Fewer still were off in a fenced in area throwing blunted kunai at paper targets.

He saw the matron at the other end of the yard refereeing a game of tug-o-war between two small groups of boys using a jump rope. He was going to make his way over when two boys ran right past him. They were both looked scared to death as they tore by, yelling something discernible. He was confused at the sight until a small girl came from around the corner of the house wielding a large stick.

"I'll show ya!" she cried stick held high.

"Woah!" Naruto called catching the girl around the stomach as she came by.

He was surprised at the many oddly shaped lumps he felt under her shirt and laughed inwardly when he sensed that they were composed primarily of sugar. She was smuggling candy, maybe that's why she was chasing them? They didn't pay for her merchandise?

"Hey what gives, let me go those jerks have to pay!" the girl cried indignantly.

"So I was right," Naruto said as he took the girls stick away and set her down. "They stole your candy and didn't trade anything for it?"

The girl pouted, it looked cute on her small round face.

"No." she relented.

"Then why were you chasing them with a stick." he asked.

"They made fun of my hair," she stated. "they said it was like cotton candy."

Naruto stopped for a moment and looked at the girl, it was true her vibrant light blue hair did resemble cotton candy.

"Well," Naruto said kneeling down to eye level with a hand on the girls head. "I happen to like cotton candy quite a lot!"

Naruto laughed at the girls incredulous stare before scratching the back of his head an smiling.

"Besides," he added. "my hair is yellow like a lemon!"

He smiled.

"At least your hair is something sweet, and its yours, you shouldn't be bothered by what they say..."

The girl smiled up at him her pale blue eyes shining; "Amaya, my names Amaya!"

"Well, Amaya, I think your hair is perfectly fine the way it is, even if it is the color of cotton candy!"

Amaya pouted once more before she caught sight of the Konoha head band he wore around his head when out of his hunters garb. Her eyes lit up once more as she hopped up and down pointing a hand at the headband.

"Your a shinobi!" she exclaimed.

"That's right." he replied.

"Just like Tou-san!" she laughed.

"Hmm?" Naruto questioned tentatively. "I'm sorry Amaya, but who is your Tou-san?"

"I don't know his name." Amaya replied. "but I know he is the strongest shinobi there is, and one day he'll come, just like Kaa-san said before...before she..."

Naruto looked sadly down at the little girl, he never had a mother before the matron, he couldn't comprehend loosing one so young. He placed a hand on the girls shoulder and she looked up at him her pale eyes shining with tears a small hiccup in her breath.

"Hey," he said. "its okay, its like you said your Tou-san will come for you right. I am sure he's somewhere close by just waiting for the right time to take you home."

The girl sniffled; "You mean it?"

"Of course."

"Amaya!" Naruto heard, turning his head as he saw the matron coming form across the yard.

"Amaya, dear are you okay?" she asked.

Amaya nodded.

"Come inside dear, we'll get you cleaned up." she said. "Naruto please wait in the kitchen I will be right with you."

Naruto nodded as the matron led Amaya away to wash up her tears. Had he payed closer attention he would have seen as Amaya cast one final glance his way whipping at her cheek. He would have seen as the tears flaked an fell to the ground like so many tiny snowflakes.

**~Amai~**

It had been hours since Naruto's meeting with Amaya. After Michiko, the matron, had taken care of Amaya he had not seen her or any of the children. Michiko had lead him from the kitchen to her office where they had spent the following few hours catching up on the last year they had spent apart. Naruto telling her bits of his training while she told him about her time running the orphanage. She told him of all her new charges, and of those that had moved on, either into the shinobi corps or families.

Naruto had then offered her the engraved wooden box he had brought with him. She had gasped at the craftsmanship and gently caressed the fine red silk therein. Her eyes lit up when she beheld what said silk held within it. A set of six sake glasses and a small pouring glass, all carved from marble.

However this marble was something she had never seen before, it was colored a rich forest green. Stripes of black snaked across the surface here and there, adding a layer of depth to the set.

"That is Connemara marble," Naruto had told her as she examined one of the small glasses. "it can only be found on a small island off the coast of what was once the Whirlpool village. Happy birthday Kaa-san."

"Oh Naruto-kun, it's beautiful." she said clearly liking the gift.

Naruto reached into the small paper bag he had acquired from the store. From within he pulled a small bottle this one orange in color. Breaking the seal atop it he then poured it into the pouring glass as the scent of peaches filled the air.

"It's peach flavored." Naruto smiled as he poured them both glasses.

He caught her slightly disproving stare and chuckled nervously.

"I got the one with the lowest alcohol content I could," he said. "As I told you I recently began to learn more about my people and they were quite...spirited."

"Oh?" Michiko asked.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "they were fond of a drink from time to time, and in my opinion they looked for far to many excuses."

Naruto took a small sip from his glass.

"But, I find myself gaining a taste for it, and I am legally an adult now and in the eyes of my clan."

Michiko laughed and sipped her own glass; "I understand, just don't make a habit of getting drunk and showing up here. I get enough of that from Anko-chan."

Naruto laughed at the thought of the older girl who had apparently spent a few years here in her youth. She was a wild one, and on more than one occasion she had stumbled onto the grounds and fallen asleep on the couch.

"Deal." Naruto said raising his glass, Michiko raiding her glass as well.

"We drink to your coffin," Naruto began earning a strange look. "May it be built from the wood of an hundred year old oak tree."

Naruto smiled at his surrogate mother; "That I shall plant tomorrow."

Michiko laughed lightly and they both finished off their glass; "Why did you get me a sake set anyway?"

"Well, I figure its a very stress full job and you might like a drink form time to time." Naruto replied as he pour them another cup.

Michiko hummed suspiciously; "Then how did you know peach was my favorite?"

Naruto faltered for a moment, nearly spilling the drink as he stammered out a reply; "Well I-that is to say."

"Naruto..." she said flatly.

"I may have," he began. "accidentally, taken a tiny sip from the stash under your desk when I was five."

"Naruto!" Michiko gasped.

"It smelled sweet, I thought it was candy!" Naruto yelled.

**~Amai~**

Tenten sighed as she watched Naruto enter the building following the matron and the young girl. She had made her way here following Naruto in hopes of catching him after he had completed his business, but it seemed that wouldn't be any time soon. She glanced to her left seeing her pale eyed rival laying on the roof just a few feet away. The veins around the girls eyes were bulging and not for the first time Tenten felt a pang of jealousy at not having the Byakugan.

At first Tenten had confronted Hinata about following her but that was quickly refuted by the fact that this rooftop had the best vantage point. So begrudgingly they had both set down together to see what Naruto was doing there at the orphanage. Both understood what the other had planned to do that very day, and neither wanted to budge and allow the other an advantage.

For a moment Tenten found herself feeling slightly silly following a boy around like this. Didn't this make her no better than those blathering idiots from her graduating class. No, she rationalized, this would actually further her career as a shinobi. Should she gain a weapon such as the one in Naruto's possession, her skills could only grow.

Hinata also had a moment of embarrassment at their current actions. What would her father say if he knew she was using the illustrious Byakugan to -not stalk that sounds so embarrassing- to watch someone like this. No, she just needed to be there to make sure that Tenten girl couldn't get her hands on him. She was just there to defend him from her devious machinations.

They had both watched as he entered and exited the building and saw his interaction with the young girl with the cotton candy hair.

Tenten was surprised at how well he handled the girl. From her vantage point she could make out some of the body language used. The girl was angry, he calmed her, she was sad, he comforted her. It was strange to think that the sugar fiend had a knack with kids. She surmised it boded well for their future as she had a less than enduring temper, and wasn't so good at dealing with feelings. Something that she had developed after losing contact with other girls her age during the academy. After joining the academy she found little time for playing games as all her time was occupied with training.

Hinata had noticed the same thing and was touched at how well Naruto had been able to handle the girl. She had activated her Byakugan for a moment during the exchange in hopes of catching some of the conversation via lip reading, having put some time into learning the skill. What she saw was quite strange, on the girls chest near her heart was a small concentration of chakra. It wasn't her own though, no, it was Naruto's.

Hinata was astounded what could be causing this. She also noted that the girls own chakra seemed to cling slightly to that of Naruto's that rest near her chest. Such a thing was not and uncommon sight, among family. Close family members where known to have similar chakra signatures and in civilians who couldn't control their chakra it was common their own to lightly latch onto one another. The exchange promotes warm feelings and a sense of closeness, like family. It had been documented in mostly in close siblings, and parents and their children. Mostly mothers and their babies, a mothers chakra will subconsciously latch onto the coils of the infant further helping it to grow.

For this connection to be there it would have to mean that Naruto was related to the young girl somehow, most likely a younger sister, or maybe a cousin if his mother was a twin. Either way she decided to file it way for later in order to find out for certain. She didn't want to raise his hopes too soon.

Hinata watched as Naruto walked inside and set down to wait in the kitchen. She was still wondering about the bag and the box, but decided against looking into them for the moment. She was content to wait it out when a light cough interrupted her.

"Can I help you." she asked Tenten who was glancing in her direction.

"Could," Tenten began quietly. "you let me know what is going on inside."

Hinata smiled knowing full well nothing was going on inside yet.

"Why should I do that?" she asked.

Tenten growled. "Because, it wouldn't be fair otherwise."

"You have no business saying what is and isn't fair." Hinata stated her eyes fixed on the orphanage.

Tenten winced slightly sending a glance back at the house. Whatever was going on in their must be important for him to bring one of the whirlpool chests along. She had already gleaned some info from his small interaction with that girl, missing what was going on inside might put her at a disadvantage to Hinata. Tenten sighed once more, sometimes sacrifices had to be made to insure victory.

"Hinata," Tenten began. "we both know what the other had planned to do today."

Hinata blushed slightly, but nodded.

"Look," Tenten continued. "I know we have entirely different ideas about this, but we each deserve a fair chance, agreed?"

Hinata looked into the girls chocolate brown eyes trying to find any hint of deception. The girl met her gaze her eyes never wavering, from that she saw that Tenten was serious about pursuing Naruto even if her reasons were less than kind. Hinata nodded, confident that her genuine feelings would win out against Tenten's wishy-washy ones.

"So here's the deal. You tell me whats going on inside, and I'll step aside and let you have first shot at a date with him."

Hinata gasped slightly before her eyes became focused and she began to contemplate what had been said.

"First shot?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tenten replied. "you have to promise that he will give me a chance too."

Tenten wasn't sure if Naruto was the type to play the field, but she needed to be sure she wasn't forfeiting the fight here. So long as Hinata okay'd it after their date, Naruto was sure to give her a shot as well. Hinata was pensive, on one hand she doesn't tell and potentially loses her nerve and doesn't ask the boy out. Tenten swoops in and their goes her shot at Naruto. On the other, she places her and Tenten on equal grounds, and gets a guaranteed first go at dating the blond. Hinata nodded, it was definitely her best bet.

"Deal." Hinata decided.

Tenten nodded placing her hand out for the smaller girl to shake. With a single firm shake the deal was done. Hinata turned her attention back to the house and after a moment began to relay information to Tenten.

"It seems like," the girl began. "its the Matrons birthday."

**~Amai~**

It was late the sun had long fallen and Naruto sat in the matrons office with a four empty bottles of peach sake on the table. They were both laughing as the matron tried her hardest to continue the story she was re-telling.

"So-ah," she gasped. "you fell and landed right in the berry bush with Shinji, then come rushing in the door yelling-"

"It's not blood I swear!" Naruto laughed.

After a moment they had settled down again both warm in the chest with smiles on their faces. Naruto had missed the matron very much, as he always did, but he had resolved to stay away as much as he could for the kids sake.

"It's late Naruto-kun." Michiko began. "you can stay here if you like."

Naruto nodded as he stood.

"Is my room still open?" Naruto asked.

Michiko nodded once before gasping and shaking her head.

"I just remembered I had given that room away." she sighed.

"It's alright I can sleep on couch." Naruto said as he head for the door.

Michiko followed after him intent on gathering some bedding for the buzzed boy. When they reached the door they were greeted by a surprising sight, well surprising for Naruto. There standing in the doorway was Amaya, her bright blue hair disheveled and splaying down her back currently out of its normal pony tails. She had on familiar shirt that was much too big for her. It was white with a spiraling red leaf symbol on the chest. It came down to her knees and the wide color hung around her left shoulder as she rubbed her eyes with her right hand.

"I can't sleep..." the girl said morosely her eyes heavy.

Naruto had never seen a sight so pitiful, or adorable, it would seem he had left a few of his old clothes in his room. He smiled at the little girl and held a hand up as the matron moved to take her to bed.

"I'll handle this Kaa-san," he said. "its your birthday, you go get some rest."

Naruto held a hand out to the small girl and she took it recognizing him as the nice shinobi from before.

"Now, lead me to your room and lets get you to bed." Naruto said.

The girl yawned cutely before leading him through the halls, and then up the stairs, down the hall, and down an all to familiar set of steps to a small room with a single bed next to a small window. His room.

Naruto smiled as he led her to her bed pulling back the covers as she climbed inside Naruto tucked her in tightly. Far to tightly apparently as the girl struggled slightly then giggled as Naruto refused to loosen the covers. After a moment he let them lose and the girl made herself comfortable. She snuggled into the bedding her nose just peeking over the rust orange blankets.

"Well?" she questioned.

"Well what?" he replied.

The girl huffed.

"When I can't sleep the matron sings to me." Amaya stated.

"Kaa-san sings?" he asked.

"Yeah," Amaya said. "almost as good as my Kaa-san used to."

Naruto looked over to the girl who's eyes had taken on a more hollow look. She was still hurting very much over he mothers death, but it was understandable she was just a little girl. Naruto reached into his pouch retrieving the small leather bound book held there. After flipping through it for a moment he found the right page, and after gazing at it for a moment closed the book. He had read it over and again the night before it had touched him very much. Deep down he still wondered what it would be like to have a mother, he loved the matron very much, but a part of him wished his mother had been there to sing to him.

Naruto sighed, and began to sing.

"Over in Ol' Whirlpool, many years ago, my mother sang a song to me in tones so sweet and low."

Naruto smiled at the shocked look on the girls face, as he crossed the room to stare out the window.

"Just a simple little diddy, in her good old Whirlpool way."

He moved the curtain aside allowing the soft moonlight to shine in its comforting rays beating down on his face and illuminating the darkness with its soft glow. He sighed softly once more and Amaya turned her sleepy gaze to the sky as he continued his voice floating softly through the room.

"And I'd give the world if she could sing, that song to me this day."

His voice grew softer into a heartfelt whisper that permeated the night air cutting into the stillness like fine edged blade.

"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now don't you cry."

Naruto smiled as the small girl yawned her big pale eyes drooping a soft smile on her round face as she settled herself in her bed.

"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's a Whirlpool lullaby."

Amaya had closed her eyes, her breathing steady as she lay in her bed. Naruto sent a glance out the window his eyes focusing in on the moon as it traversed the sky in its iridescent grace. His looked back at the girl, a slight parallel to himself no mother, and a father who could be anywhere. His hand ghosted over her forehead gently removing a long strand of hair that had fell there.

"Oft in dreams I wander, to that cot again." he continued eyes still fixed on the young girl so much like him.

"I feel her arms holding me, as when she held me then."

He stood silently making his way to the door as he continued.

"And I hear her voice hummin', to me as in days before."

The door now open he back out slowly his gaze fixed on her sleeping face.

"When she used to rock me fast asleep, outside the cabin door."

Naruto closed the door whispering a soft goodnight as he left. He passed the couch and crept out the door. As he exited into the cool night air he found his gaze fixed once more on the moon, and with a bittersweet smile he walked his way home.

"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's a Whirlpool lullaby..."

**~Amai~**

The was silence on the rooftop as Tenten and Hinata both sat with their backs against the wall near the stairwell. Neither could really think of anything to say, at first it had been a simple meeting between the matron and Naruto on her birthday. Then that little girl came in, and then he sang that song.

From what Hinata had gathered of Naruto's heritage music was a very important aspect of it. At that moment she felt as if she had intruded on something very private. The hurt in his eyes, the longing, all the things he tried so hard not to show them where laid to bare before her. But only because he thought himself alone, safe from the eyes of those he sought to protect from his own misery.

Hinata was unsure how to address this, and then there was the girl. Her strange connection that seemed to radiate Naruto's own chakra. What was it? What is her link to Naruto?

Hinata had a lot of questions.

Tenten was in a similar yet different boat. She too felt as if she had intruded on a private moment. Yet, at the same time she felt that she could relate to Naruto. The words Hinata had relayed to her in a small melodious tone, and the tears that tugged at the corners of the Hyūga girls eyes spoke volumes. She and Naruto both, like any orphan child, had dreamed of having parents one day. A mother, and a father to care for them to keep them safe.

Once more Tenten felt doubt for her ambition. Before she had easily said that she would be a mother to his children one day. Yet, how could she when she never knew what it was to be a mother. Yes there was the matron, but unlike Naruto she had seen the happy couples on visiting day. She had seen them pick up one of the other children and the look of love in their eyes as they left with them, as they left her behind. Being a mother was not something she could just say she'd do.

To be a mother you had to be an endless bastion of love to your child. Love, it was a useless thing that only got in the way. But to be a mother to Naruto's children, she had to have love. To reach her goal she had to have love. But love would dull her blade, it would slow her down, but it was necessary?

Tenten had a lot to think about.

**~Amai~**

It had been two weeks to the day that Naruto had visited the orphanage and he found himself confused with the way some people have been acting. These people being Hinata and Tenten. They had been acting strangely over the last few days and he had yet to get to the bottom of it. Even the ever observant Shino had no idea what could be bothering them.

Hinata seemed to be far quieter than normal, still a vast distance away from her old self in the academy but quieter still. He would catch her observing him with her Byakugan occasionally, and when he looked toward her she would immediately turn away. Every now and again she would ask to know a bit about his family, but the questions were less curious and slightly probing, as if she had something to prove.

Tenten had not been her usual flirty self, and that was weird. During their training she would do well enough and she was still a dedicated hard worker. However, the spark seemed to be gone and she just wasn't her normal self. He would find her sending sidelong glances at him while they went through their forms and if he wasn't mistaken she looked slightly dejected.

Despite that, training for the collective genin had gone well. Naruto was now proficient in seal work and with practice was able to form seals using his sugar as a base. He would create a crystal in the shape of the seal then run chakra through it like he would the seal itself. It worked for simple low grade explosives and suppressor tags, but at this point he could not do anything too advanced do to the complexity of the seals. It was very difficult to shape them from sugar crystals. On top of that Tenten had finally deemed him ready to use the Uzubure-do in battle. Naruto was ecstatic, but decided against revealing it just yet knowing he had the option, however, was quite the boon.

Shino had been learning a few genjutsu from Kurenai that were very effective. They required a bit more set up than his simple small illusions, but they were very powerful once activated. He had also started work on his own unique genjutsu based on his insects. Shino was able to accept that most people hated creepy crawlies. He would use this to his advantage.

Hinata had final gotten the Kaiten down to a speed that was useful for battle, however she could not hold it for longer than four seconds, and multiple uses drained her. She would need to work on her chakra capacity and endurance from there on. Still she was final able to show the merits of her secret project. She had been working on modifying the jyuken for her use. She found it too stiff for her smaller more flexible frame, and as such tweaked it over the course of this last month and most of her last academy year. It was nothing short of remarkable that she had come so far so shortly. He slight modifications made it easier for her without sabotaging the form itself, and with enough tweaking over the years she may develop her own style all together.

Tenten had found herself passing a threshold she felt she had hit for a while with the help of the Uzumaki weapons that they had began forging. She found the shuriken for more maneuverable in the air taking far less work to guide into a targets blind spot. She could throw them wide, she could throw them short, hell she could make it circle a mans right shoulder and hit his left. The kunai helped as well, they flew straighter, faster, and quieter than anything she had ever handled. They really gave her a deadly edge in the ranged fighting area.

Naruto and his team where just getting ready for some active combat training when they were approached by a badger masked Anbu in their training field.

"Team Eight?" he spoke calmly.

"Yes." Kurenai responded curtly.

"You have been summoned before the Hokage for a mission, please make your way to the tower with all due haste."

With that the man disappeared via shunshin.

"Well you heard him team, lets go." Kurenai called.

**~Amai~**

Team Eight stood at attention before the Hokage in the tower itself. For a mission to be given from the tower and not the mission office assured that it was of great importance. Kurenai feared that this my be the very mission she was waiting for them to be given. Their first assignment as Assassination Squad Eight.

"Five days ago Squad Seven was sent on a simple protection mission to the Land of Waves." Sarutobi began.

"The client, a bridge builder, lied about the mission parameters, and a normal C-rank became an A-rank mission. The missing-nin known as The Demon Brothers attacked first and were dispatched. The second attack was made by one Momochi Zabuza these missing-nin having been hired by Gatou a corrupt buisnessman looking to exploit the country of Wave."

Kurenai gasped at the name, it would seem that the mission took a terrible turn, and this Gatou was bad news as well.

"Hatake Kakashi, the teams Jonin-sensei, was able fight and defeat him, but he was saved by an accomplice masquerading as a Hunter-nin."

Naruto was a bit worried for Kakashi but shook it off in order to focus on the briefing.

"Both sustained damage enough to keep them out of commission for a week at most."

The Hokage tilted his head regarding then from beneath the rim of his hat. His eyes shining with a stern look on his aged face.

"Your mission is this." he began. "When Momochi Zabuza and his accomplice make their second attempt of the bridge builder. You are to take the life of the man named Gatou, then present his body at the battlefield and put an end to the problem."

The three genin felt a chill on their spines at the look in their leaders eyes. Here they are being asked to complete an assassination mission, as mere Genin it was unheard of.

Sarutobi sighed. "You must understand, the country is in turmoil there is wide spread poverty and death in the streets. Gatou will not hesitate to assert his dominance over those that would oppose him either. This mission is both an assassination of a terrible man, and the rescue of an oppressed people."

A bit of fire was reignited in their eyes, killing was a nasty business, adding a monicker of "Justice" to it helped ease their conscience.

"Do you accept?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" the team spoke as one.

"Dismissed. You leave within the hour, time is of the essence!" he impressed upon them.

Without a word the four of them were out the door Naruto stopping shortly to don his Hunters attire before heading for the east gate where his team waited.

**~Amai~**

Team Eight made great time on their trek to Wave. Without the hindrance of a civilian in need of escort the team made it there in just under a day of travel. They had set camp about a mile away from the base of their target. They could not safely venture any further do to the unknown skill level of Zabuza's accomplice. Should they catch wind of them the mission could be in jeopardy. Over the course of the next day Team Eight found how very well conditioned they had been for this role.

Hinata found herself feeling slightly miffed that she was conditioned to take these missions without her knowledge. With a furious look on her face her hand danced on the paper before her. In moments a blank sheet became a blueprint to Gatou's fortress. Her father had insisted she practice landscape painting, and as of late a key part of her daily studies had become architecture.

On top of that she had spent weeks training with her father to focus her sight. Her range increased, but the real objective was detail. All Hyūga had a telescopic range of at least thirty meters. With her fathers help she had extended her sight to just under one kilometer, an unprecedented distance for one so young. However, detail was the key. After that they focused completely on detail with great results. At half kilometer Hinata could read over the shoulder of one of her fellow clansmen.

Shino for his part never really questioned what his father had taught him. Anything that he was taught he trusted that he needed to know it. So when Aburame Shibi had come to him with a very advanced clan jutsu scroll and given him a mandate to perfect its use, Shino did just that. Currently he could be found sitting calmly on the ground legs folded, arms at his side. The only thing amiss would be the faint yellow glow of compound eyes behind his shades, and the kikai bug with the same eyes that was leading a mass of beetles to a pre-assembled trap.

Naruto knew from the start what he was meant to do. He was a Hunter, and he was given a target. Nothing would stop him, nothing had ever stopped his ancestors in pursuit of their quarry. Hunger would not dull his senses, fatigue would not slow his beating legs, he would seek them to the ends of the earth. Patience, that was the mark of a Hunter.

The team spent the day going over plans for entry. They had seen over two hundred mercenaries enter and exit Gato's base. They had watched Zabuza and his accomplice as she tended to his wounds. When night came they slept in shifts one person always the others, and always keeping a eye on the direction of Gato's base.

At midday the following morning it would seem that their target was making his move. Naruto, while making a check of the perimeter of their camp came across many markings in trees. He had seen similar marks on the training logs at Tenten's. Naruto pursued after making sure the tracks didn't lead towards Gatou's base. Only a quarter mile later he caught sight of two men wielding katana walking at a subdued pace through the forest.

"Waraji," spoke the smaller one with white hair and a beanie cap. "quit cutting up the forest we're late as it is."

"I can't help it Zori," spoke the taller one who was shirtless with tattoos and an eye patch. "when I get like this I just have to cut something up."

The man ran his dripping tongue along his blade and Naruto withheld a shudder. These were the worst kinds of people, the butchers, the ones who get off on drawing blade upon innocent skin.

Naruto had only ever heard of these men, from his summons on occasion. Also, from horror stories told by veteran ninja during those days when the academy had guest speakers. Nothing could prepare him for the sadistic glee in the mans eyes. For the look of utter joy and anticipation for the pain and suffering of others. Naruto was going to take them down on principal, but what was spoken next solidified his next action.

"I can't wait till we get to that bridge builders house," Waraji spoke with a sick glee in his tone. "I remember that daughter of his..."

"Yeah, quite the looker eh?" Zori added.

"I want to cut her,"Waraji chuckled. "I want to cut her up so bad I can taste it."

Naruto growled as he pricked his thumb.

"_Kuchiyose no Justu._" Naruto intoned.

In a puff of smoke Sokkou appeared on the branch beside him. His sharp eyes took in the site just yards away.

"Sokkou," Naruto spoke. "the one with the hat is yours, and don't hold back."

Sokkou nodded as they both fell to the forest floor.

**~Amai~**

Zori was never one to worry much about morals. Killing, raping, pillaging, these were all things he took part in with a smile on his face.

That being said Waraji still creeped him out. Zori didn't voice his opinion on it though. Waraji opened doors for him, his imposing figure was enough to get them both hired even over those more qualified. Zori could grin and bear the mans lunacy, so long as it meant he could do as he pleased.

Waraji had finished his little rant on carving the bridge builders daughter and they were back on the path to their assignment. Yet, something was a miss. Waraji didn't notice, just kept walking along with his bloodthirsty grin, but Zori.

Zori found himself sweating, he was anxious and he didn't know why. There was this sense of foreboding about the forest now. His skin felt hot, as if he was being watched by a million eyes at once, each with intent more malicious than the last. He continued after Waraji, but kept a hand on the hilt of his blade.

Sokkou glared from the underbrush, his stripes and dull tones blending into the shadows of the forest. He stalked silently after his prey. His large paws finding soft soil with every step, his movements silent even amidst fallen leaves and branches.

From the corner of his eye he could see Naruto crouched low beside a tree. Amidst the bushes and branches he may as well have been invisible to the untrained eye. For the next ten minutes they kept up movement. They circle their prey, once, twice, three times. Their gaze never wavering, their gate never slowing, and always in silence.

It was obvious that their presence was felt, for they had willed it to be so, with prey such as this fear was a powerful tool. Even the ever confident Waraji was sweating, his hand gripped his blade like a vice. His eyes darted wildly about. Zori was past that, he was cowering, his shoulders low as they continued through the forest a sweaty palm gripping a blade dulled by fear. Waraji growled, it's what they had been waiting for, the breaking point.

Just as Waraji had enough, when he was going to break the silence the Hunter moved to defend it. In one swift movement Zori's head was gone from his shoulders Sokkou could be seen shaking the blood from his shoulder blades.

In the same moment Naruto moved on Waraji. Naruto could not used a blade, as they needed this one alive. In his time with the tigers he did of course learn a taijutsu style. However, it was unfit for use in spars against comrades. It centered on immobilization, the breaking of bones. The style required blindingly fast burst of speed to make contact, and crippling strength when contact is made.

It was a mix of high speed and strength, but it did have its disadvantages. For one if the initial dash is unsuccessful Naruto is open to attack. At such close range a devastating hit can be landed if he misses his strike. It was a taijutsu style suited more to close quarters. He would never attempt to attack a shinobi with this style in such an open space. However, Waraji is not a shinobi.

Naruto was at the mans side in a second his arms before him and fingers clenched like that of a tiger. Waraji's sword arm between his right and left, with the right being below and the left above. Without a word Naruto reversed the position of his arms, and with a violent crack Waraji's forearm was bent backwards at the elbow. Waraji would have screamed, but in the same moment his legs were taken from him and with a thud he lost his breath. The last thing he saw before the pain forced him into darkness was a green cowl, and a menacingly wide toothy smile.

**~Amai~**

When Waraji next opened his eyes he had to question whether or not he had actually done just that. He was surrounded by a deep stomach churning darkness, and could move only the eyes in his head. What surrounded him was not the darkness of a thick wood, where the light of the moon and the stars filtered in here and there to light your path. Not the darkness seal off room in which one would hide from the prying rays of the sun. But an inky blackness so thick, so very dark that he felt it may be tangible.

It was just as this thought entered his mind that he realized, not only could he not move, he couldn't even feel his body anymore. Waraji began to panic. Had the darkness really come to life? Had it swallowed him whole?

For a time there was nothing. Nothing, but the darkness and his mind running wild within it. Minuets ran into hours, into days, into months. Time had no meaning here, not in this void. Just when Waraji had began to become complacent. When he no longer feared the darkness. That's when the sound began.

At first it was a small skitter. Like so many pebbles bouncing across the ground, tossed by some young mans errant hand. Waraji rejoiced with the sound. It was new, it was fresh, it was the sound of hope. Waraji listened as the sound grew from a whisper to a roar. He knew not how long it had taken, but soon the sound was deafening. It ragged like a storm, sounding of hail on hard rock. Still, it was better than the silent darkness and so Waraji was content.

But then the unthinkable happened. The storm of sound began to effect him. He felt a breeze coming from all sides. Then the roar grew as he felt a million "somethings" writhe upon his body. Waraji cried out in torment and desperation. Not only had the sound betrayed him, but the darkness did live and it was devouring him with a million tiny mouths.

Just when hoped seemed lost there was a light. Waraji was blinded by its brilliance and felt its warmth on his face and chest. The darkness retreated leaving those areas be as Waraji pried open his eyes.

There before him were two shining sphere's of golden light. They looked like broken glass reflecting rays of pure sunlight. Waraji had never seen something so beautiful.

"I am your savior." Came an ethereal voice from the area of the spheres.

Waraji nodded.

"I shall liberate you from this darkness." It spoke. "However, you must first do something for me."

"Anything." Waraji spoke tears in his eyes.

**~Amai~**

Shino sat cross legged before the haggard form of Waraji which was tied to a tree with ninja wire. His hands where held in a ram seal as his kikai hummed about the mans form.

"Tell me," he spoke to the mans prone form. "have Zabuza and his partner left Gato's base?"

"Yes," Waraji spoke softly. "they left at least an hour before we did."

Shino nodded releasing his ram seal as he turned to his team.

"It's time then." Naruto said.

For a moment the only sound in the small clearing was that of the wildlife, and Waraji's deep rapturous breaths after awaking from Shino's genjutsu.

"We have to move now." Kurenai stated. "We only have a small window of time to end this conflict. As it is Team Seven is dealing with two shinobi one of Jonin rank, and another that could be even stronger for all we know."

Kurenai took a moment to admire the determined looks on her students faces. Naruto's fierce blue eyes, Hinata holding her chin slightly higher than normal, and Shino doing just the opposite titlting his head and regarding her with a steel like stare from his deep brown eyes.

"Team Eight, move out!" Kurenai called.

"Hai!" They responded.

"Hinata you take point, Shino high left flank." Kurenai ordered. "Naruto..."

"Sensei?"

Kurenai's ruby eyes locked with his; "That man there needs to die."

"What was that bitch?" Waraji half stuttered half yelled.

Naruto nodded to his sensei, they couldn't risk him breaking free and warning the base.

"Go on." Naruto said. "I will meet you there, and we will begin the operation."

His team disappeared into the trees as Naruto pulled a whirlpool kunai from his pouch. He walked over to Waraji who at this point was struggling so hard the wire was digging into his arms and chest drawing blood which stained his skin.

"You don't have the balls kid, you can't kill me!" Waraji cackled.

Naruto scoffed.

"Look," the man continued. "just cut me loose, and I might not cut you up when I'm free!"

Naruto said nothing instead opting to place his blade at the mans neck. Said man pressed his head to the bark of the tree as hard as he could. Sweating blood and bullets, he tried his best to maintain his bravado.

"He kid, stop playing around and-"

"Shut up." Naruto growled.

Waraji shuddered at the tone and beyond his better judgment he looked up, meeting the eyes of his captor. In the last moments of his life, he knew what it was to be the prey instead of the hunter.

"Your a despicable excuse for a human being." Naruto ground out. " And so am I, I guess, I really shouldn't enjoy this."

Naruto's face was grim as he recalled the disturbing smile on Waraji's face as he spoke of killing.

"But neither should you," Naruto drew the blade across his neck, it bubbled and flowed like a river. "you sick bastard."

**~Amai~**

Naruto stalked through the marsh that surrounded Gato's base. It sat high in the tree tops with two guard houses on either side. It was circular and had four stories, the first of which was at least seven stories above the ground. There was one elevator, but that wasn't an option as it's movement would be noticed immediately. He couldn't scale the walls as there were far too many windows. As such he was forced to move up the base of the tree and work his way up.

"_First guard tower, cleared." _Hinata's voice whispered through his earpiece.

"_Second guard tower, cleared." _Shino said a moment later.

"_Rodger, cloaking genjutsu set, proceed to planned coordinates for HQ" _Kurenai added.

Naruto had just made his way into the first floor window when the first unforeseen occurence of the night occurred.

"_Naruto,_" Hinata spoke._" move back outside."_

"Huh?" Naruto said as he made his way silently back out the window. "What's the problem Hinata?"

"_Not a problem,"_ She clarified. _"or maybe it is. The fact of the matter is that there is no one in the building."_

"No one?" Naruto questioned.

"_Correction, no one, but Gato." _Hinata said.

"_My kikai have confirmed this as well," _Shino said. _"I would move on the target, but he is currently in possession of a two way radio device. With the amount of kikai I am leading I would be unable to subdue him before he could use it."_

"So," Naruto said. "He is in his office on the top floor, any ways in besides the window?"

"_Hai." _Hinata replied. _"There is a large drainage basin on the roof which collects rain water for use, the maintenance hatch leads right into his office. Be careful when climbing the building, remember the top window goes full circle. Gato's desk is facing north so your best bet is to go up the south side."_

"Okay, I am moving on the target." Naruto says.

Quickly Naruto re-positions himself so as to scale the base from the southern side. When he reaches the top floor he slows and peeks his head up over the window. From behind all he can see is a large office chair and a desk that extends two feet on both sides. Naruto chuckles slightly at the fact that he could only see the part of the tyrants shoes hanging over the end of the chair.

"Hinata," He whispered. "you said he was a low down rat of a man but-"

"_You should know that I am a terrible liar." _Hinata admonished.

"_Which is why she loves sarcasm." _Shino stated.

"_It's like lying without-" _

"The guilt, I know."

"_Of course you do, after all you are very observant." _Hinata laughed.

"Your problem is that your sarcasm is so straight faces, that it may as well be a lie." Naruto scolded as he came upon the empty drainage basin.

It spanned a large portion of the top of the building with only about a two foot ring around the edge being empty. On this ring, and a few feet to the left of Naruto, was a small wooden hatch. Naruto lifted it open and set it down as silently as possible. There was a later leading down but he dared not use it as he was unsure of its stability. He quickly applied the Cats Eye Jutsu and, before the ambient light could effect his sight, he leapt into the opening. Once his body clear it his arms and legs sprang out wedging him in the shaft.

From what he could see it did lead into Gato's office, however there was a problem. The ladder was a sliding piece, like your typical fire escape ladder. When he stepped on it it would slide down, opening the hatch, and scarring the ever loving hell out of Gato. Naruto clicked his tongue before repositioning himself so he could reach his pack. With a nimble hand he fished out a small length of wire and bound the sliding bit of the ladder to its non sliding counterpart.

"_The target is still in position." _Hinata spoke.

Naruto nodded, sure that Hinata could see him, as he moved to open the latch.

"_Naruto, the hatch is rusted with disuse, grip the handle firmly and allow my kikai to remove it." _Shino spoke.

Naruto did as he was told and was surprised as a yellow eyed beetle skittered into view followed closely by about fifty more. They moved to the edges of the falls and he could here the faintest of cracking noises as the door gave and he lifted it way. The kikai seemed to congregate near the handle and with a small nudge Naruto released it, allowing them to carry it to the roof.

With the final obstacle removed Naruto continued towards his target. He peeked his head into the room seeing that he was just to the left of Gato's desk. Naruto silently crawled along the ceiling using his chakra. Gato was chuckling to himself as he went over a number of papers. The man was wearing a black suit over a yellow shirt. Finishing the look off were a purple tie, and dull yellow tinted glasses.

Gato had brown hair slicked back in an attempt at class, but it frayed at the ends making him akin to a balding hedgehog. His facial hair was that of a cat fish, two thick whisker like threads that hung on either side of his lips. They twitched as he laughed to himself. It was then Naruto noticed the mans arm, there was a cast on his left arm. He remembered Hinata mentioning it, but they were unsure when he acquired the injury.

Naruto now crouched above the man was about to make his move. He formed small thorn of sugar on his palm and began to stand.

"_Wait Naruto!" _Hinata whispered. _"We have movement on the ground. A fan boat has docked on the shore of the swamp to the south of the base. There is only one man, but he is going to board the elevator."_

"_Naruto, wait it out, this may explain why the place is empty." _Kurenai stated.

After a few minutes Naruto could hear the whirling of gears as the elevator tugged its cargo along to the top floor. A man came in he was adorned in old chipped samurai armors and wielded a crossbow. On his head was a large straw hat. When the man entered Naruto adjusted the receiving range of his mic allowing his team to hear what was being said.

"Gato-sama, the boat is ready everyone is boarded an ready to head for the bridge." the man spoke.

"_They are headed for the bridge?" _Kurenai questioned.

"Good," Gato smiled. "I can't wait to see the look on Zabuza's face as we kill him, and his little partner. Hurry back down I will be there momentarily."

"_So that's his game." _Kurenai muttered. _"Naruto, take him down."_

Naruto waited till the merc left to stand and take his target. From his height Naruto's head came down directly next to Gato's asthe man fought against the grip Naruto had on him. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see a single piercing blue eye.

Naruto held him fast one arm around his neck and one on his mouth. Naruto released the mans mouth and began to form a crystal of sugar on his palm.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" the rat of a man snarled.

Naruto paid him no mind as he brought his hand to the mans neck.

"I'm Gato, of Gato Shipping! Whoever paid you to kill me, I'll double it!"

Naruto stuck the man in the neck with his crystal and he let out a yelp.

"Are you listening you little shit! I own you now, that's how this world works!"

Naruto's chakra pulsed as he forced sugar into the mans blood stream.

"Let go-akk!"

Naruto could feel as his blood thickened, as the mans heart fought to pump the mixture and fail. He held tight as he struggled against his captor. Then with one final gasp, Gato fell silent.

"Target down." Naruto spoke.

"_Good work." _Kurenai whispered. " _And Naruto, if you need to talk I'm here, I know how much different this kind of kill is."_

"Thank you sensei." Naruto replied." But now what do we do about the man waiting below?"

"_It seems that Gato was going to double cross Zabuza."_ Kurenai stated. _"It's something we should have accounted for, it happens often enough. However, we can't just leave two hundred plus mercs sitting in a boat off the coast of Wave. So I have an idea."_

After a moment of deliberating Naruto smiled as he unwrapped a grape sucker. "Sounds sweet."

**~Amai~**

Kakashi grunted as he stood opposite an equally winded Zabuza. He could feel the Sharingan draining his reserves, but was happy he had at least enough for one Chidori. Zabuza was slightly unnerved he wasn't sure how, but either those genin of Kakashi's had lasted longer than they should or fought Haku to their mutual deaths. Had Haku one, she would have come to his aid, had the others one they would have come to Kakashi's. As it was the bridge was not filled with sounds of battle, and the fog was to dense to see what was occurring.

Kakashi reached into his vest pocket an produced a small scroll. Just as he was going to unravel it the sound of steel grinding on stone was heard. The mist began to clear and Kakashi could see something at the far end of the bridge. Advancing on their position was a large group of mercenaries led by a small man in a black suit.

"Gato!" Zabuza yelled. "What is the meaning of this?"

Gato held up his hand gesturing for the mercs to stay were they were. They did, but they drew their weapons and began to yell and mock the shinobi before them. Gato continued forward until he stood ten yards from Kakashi and Zabuza's position.

"Gato, I'll ask you again why are you here?" Zabuza growled.

The little man laughed, to Kakashi it was quite a familiar laugh.

"Gato," the man said, being sure all gathered could hear him."is dead!"

In that moment three barrels fell to the ground behind him. They burst sending a white powdery substance flying everywhere. Gato spread his arms wide and as he did he was enveloped in a plume of smoke. When the smoke died down Naruto stood there his cowl shadowing his eyes as the sugar began to rise and fall like waves on the sea.

"Gato is dead." He repeated. "He sent planned to have these men kill you, Zabuza, but as a show of good faith we of the leaf will remove them."

With that he rose his hands above his head and the sugar surged forth creating a wall of churning crystals. It advanced on the mercs who were confused to say the least. A few charged the structure but grew wise when, as they approached, it grew spikes along its surface. The wall continued to pressure them and many began to board the boat. Soon they were all pushing their way onto the vessel to escape the fall should they stay on the bridge. It was only when they finally shoved of from the death trap that was the bridge that they realized the true trap.

"Hey," asked one. "what are these slips of paper all over the place."

**~Amai~**

"Well it worked." Kurenai stated as she released her hand seal upon watching the explosion in the distance.

"I'm glad you all could make it to the party." Kakashi stated, as he walked over to the group that had assembled at the foot of the bridge.

"We came as fast as we could after the completion of our mission." Kurenai told him.

"I am still not sure where this leaves me." came a gruff voice from behind them.

A battered Zabuza made his way over to the group his sword held lazily over his shoulder.

"It leaves you out of as job." Hinata said bluntly.

"Your employer is dead, and planned to double cross you." Kurenai stated.

"As it stands we can't take you in," Kakashi stated. " not without a fight, and to be honest I am not being paid enough for this mission anyway."

"The liberation of Wave will be the talk of the island nations," Kurenai stated. "It would be best if you leave now, to get a head start on the Hunter-nin."

Zabuza nodded. Sending a sidelong glance down the length of the bridge.

"Those four fought to a quadruple knockout." He scoffed. "Your kids are good, they forced Haku to resort to killing blows, something I know she would go through with."

Zabuza grunted as he placed his sword along his back, turning his face

"I have no need for such a weak tool, you may as well take her."

Zabuza began to walk towards the unfinished end of the bridge. When he reached the edge he had to turn and catch what he thought was an incoming projectile, but instead found it to be a lollipop.

"Sucker for a sucker?" Naruto smiled.

"I hate sweets." he gruffly replied, pocketing the candy and turning away.

"We'll take good care of her in Konoha." Naruto stated.

Zabuza stopped for a moment and looked to the boy. Their eyes met and Naruto gave him a knowing look. Naruto had lost something before, because he cared to much. He cared for the Kompeitō's, he loved them not for the candy they sold, but for the simple fact that they saw him as a person. After years of being seen as The Demon of the Mist, Zabuza was happy to be seen as someone to look up to. So happy that he grew attached, so happy that he endangered her. And unlike Naruto, he was distancing himself from the person he cared for, in order to protect it.

"Do what you want." Zabuza stated as he leapt of the edge of the bridge into the mist.

**~End~**

**Sorry for the lateness I really mean it. It's just a hectic time, with my grandmother still, and also with graduation coming up in a few weeks. I am just a bit busy at the moment. I hope this longer than average chapter can make up for it.**

**The song was Irish Lullaby, it can be found sung by a number of people in a number of ways. So look it up if you would like to.**

**Also, be sure to check the poll on my profile. You can find a link to a picture of the basis of Naruto's Hunters grabs.**

**Read and Review**

**~Xutzy**


	9. AN

**A few people have sent me messages about not being able to connect to my latest chapter via their email alerts. The reason for that is because I deleted a AN from the chapter list. Thus making what you are alerted to as chapter nine, chapter eight instead.**

**Will leave this AN in the Chapter Nine spot so as not to cause anymore confusion. Those of you who got here thinking it was a new chapter. Click one chapter back, you will find a shiny new chapter waiting.**

**~Xutzy**


	10. Live On, And On

**Chapter 9: Live On, And On.**

**Beta Read By The Lovely: HikariChi13 **

**(Isn't she grand?)  
**

The streets of wave, once empty save for beggars and merchants trying desperately to scrape out a living. They instead played host to an unfamiliar sight. The citizens of Wave could be seen, young and old, rejoicing, dancing in the streets. Hastily made paper lanterns, lit the once desolate dirt roads. Fires burned and food was being prepared as everyone got into the spirit of the spontaneous festival that followed the announcing of Gatou's death.

After the battle had been won, the citizens of Wave had appeared at the end of the bridge brandishing all manner of weapon and farm tool. Upon seeing only the battered Leaf Nin, they rushed to see what had occurred. The cheers that rang out were enough to rouse Team Seven, who were covered in senbon needles but otherwise perfectly fine. Zabuza's accomplice, Haku, was swiftly knocked out when she awoke and moved to Tazuna's home under surveillance by a clone Kakashi had made.

Naruto found himself seated at the village square as the festivities reached a fever pitch. The smell of grilled meat and various alcohols was a welcome change from the stench of blood to which he had been exposed as of late. He was not blind to the strange looks he was receiving from some of the populous. Mostly those of middle age or older would see him and let their gaze linger for a time. What he saw in their eyes was confusion, but a few looked quite hopeful.

Shino and Hinata made their way over to their friend, Shino holding two plates of grilled fish and Hinata holding one. They took seats next to him, Naruto taking his plate, and began to eat.

"They sure bounce back fast." Naruto commented.

"Sakura-san told me of her experience here before the mission was completed," Shino said." I am inclined to agree with you."

Hinata smiled swallowing as she nodded; "Being rescued from under the heel of a tyrannical businessman will do that to people, no?"

They all shared a quiet laugh before going back to their meals.

"Excuse me?" spoke a small voice.

Standing before the group was a small boy in a dirty blue shirt, and scuffed shorts. He had a skewer of some grilled beef in one hand and the other was timidly scratching at his messy brown hair. Noticing the three shinobi's attention focused on him he shifted his feet before speaking again.

"I was wondering if you were one of those?" he said, gesturing to Naruto.

"One of those? That's pretty vague. Do you mean, am I a shinobi?" Naruto replied.

The boy shook his head, before grabbing at his arm.

"I know that." He spoke. "I meant, well it's just, my Obaa-chan used to tell me stories and..."

"Keita!" yelled an auburn haired woman.

"Kaa-san..." the boy grumbled as she fussed over him.

"Don't go running off on your own!" she chided as she dusted of his shorts.

"I wanted to ask the shinobi a question, I didn't go that far," he argued.

The woman only now realizing who was sitting there swiftly bowed.

"Oh my, I am so sorry; I hope he didn't bother either of you."

"Nonsense, we were just having some light conversation over a good meal miss..." Shino spoke.

"Mikuni Miharu, I used to run the book store, and hope to open it again soon."

"Greetings Mikuni-san, I am Aburame Shino, a shinobi of the Leaf." He said with a small inclination of his head.

"These are my teammates..."

"Hyūga Hinata," the kunoichi stated. "Pleased to meet you."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto added. "Cute kid."

A small gasp came from the woman as a hand rested over her mouth.

"Uzumaki? As in the Uzumaki of Whirlpool?" she asked astonished.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto said defensively.

"I was born in Whirlpool; I lived there until I was ten years old."

Naruto was shocked, standing before him was someone who had seen the village of his ancestors with her own eyes. Hell, she may even be extended family somewhere down the line.

"How?" Naruto said, part of him not believing her words." Suna was thorough in their decimation of the culture of Whirlpool. They destroyed our history, and then bred our culture out of what was left."

"So you are an Uzumaki, the clan still lives?" she asked hopefully.

Naruto nodded solemnly, "Though I am the last..."

The woman smile; "Just that fact that one Uzumaki still lives would bring a smile to many of the people of Wave."

Naruto nearly choked on his own breath; "You mean..."

Miharu nodded vigorously; "My mother lived her entire life in Whirlpool, and my father as well, and a great majority of the town can be said to have Whirlpool ancestry."

"How?" Naruto asked.

How did so many people of Whirlpool escape the destruction of their village? How did they spend so long unknown to the world, even to his mother?

"Well..." She began. "No, I have a better idea; I will take you to Ayano-sama."

"Ayano-sama?" Naruto questioned.

Miharu smiled; "She is the reason that we refugees of Whirlpool are alive today, an adopted vassal, and Minstrel of the Uzumaki clan."

**~Omai~**

Upon Naruto's insistence, Hinata and Shino followed him after Miharu. She lead them through the celebrating villagers, most of which smiled an offered their thanks as the shinobi passed, to the edge of the village. They walked along the path, just barley worn with use, across a small steam and into a secluded grove. When the trees thinned, they saw a small cottage made of plain wood unpainted with no glass upon its windows, only wooden shutters through which bright yellow curtains blew in the evening breeze. From where they stood they could see firelight ablaze within and smoke rising from an opening near the top of the humble cottage. Naruto noted that the scent of fresh peppermint was wafting in and out of the trees.

"Ayano-sama has lived here since the founding of this village," Miharu spoke. "In the early days she watched over us protecting the village when it was young and vulnerable."

Miharu stopped just a few yards from the cottage; "However, in the last few years she has fallen ill leaving village moral at an all-time low. In that time Gato made his move shattering what was left of the villages hope and taking over using brute force."

The three nodded, Naruto finding himself far less burdened by the man's death.

"Ayano-sama was adamant about fighting the man off herself, but we all knew it would be the death of her. After weeks of pleading we were able to convince her that we could deal with the problem ourselves, which was when Tazuna began building his bridge."

With that, the Miharu swiftly tapped on the cottage door twice. After a moment of silence a voice was heard from inside.

"Come in Miharu." Was the reply, it came in a soft melodious voice. "I see you have brought company."

Miharu opened the door motioning for Naruto and the others to enter. When Naruto stepped into the cottage the first thing he noticed was the scent of peppermint that he was so fond of in his own home. The second was the small hearth in the center of the cottage giving of a soothing light, and the kettle that sat upon the fire from which the aforementioned scent was wafting. The last was the old woman who sat before the fire in simple green clothing with her gray hair held in a bun on the top of her head.

"Who did you bring with you this time Miharu?" The woman questioned as she poured a cup from the kettle. "If it's that son of yours be sure he washes his hands before he touches anything, that boy can't keep himself clean to save his life."

"Keita has been working on that, though I must say he has been having mixed results." Miharu stated. "But, no Ayano-sama I didn't bring my son today."

The old woman chuckled as she turned her head to address her guests; "Then who-"

Her words died in her throat as she laid eyes on Naruto, the cup she held fell from her hands. Its contents splashed on the wooden floor and sizzled upon the hot coals of the fire. She paid it no mind though as, faster than one of her age should; she was standing before Naruto tears in her emerald eyes.

"I had lost hope of ever seeing these worn again." she stuttered.

With shaking hands, she reached forward removing the young Hunters cowl. Her hand went to her mouth as tears now sprung freely from her eyes.

"Those eyes," she gasped. "The Uzumaki live and a member of Founding Line at that".

"I am confused," Shino stated. "What do Naruto's eyes have to do with this?"

"The Uzumaki clan was quite large." Naruto answered. "They were also unconcerned with thoughts of clan purity like many of the bloodline clans of other major villages. As such, more than half of the marriages occurred outside of the clan. Also, the Uzumaki were known to take on many disciples and adopted people into the clan quite often."

Naruto turned to his teammates opening his eyes a tad wider than normal.

"The Clan Head however, was always a direct descendent of the first Uzumaki the one who formed a pact with the Tiger Clan and shared their blood."

Looking closely Shino and Hinata could now see what Ayano had seen. Just around the pupil, a slight variation in color occurred leaving three jagged stripes of light blue in each eye branching towards Naruto's ears. Unless one was looking for it, specifically you were hardly likely to notice such a small difference in shade.

"This marks me as a direct descendent of the first Uzumaki, and thus a member of the Founding Line." Naruto stated. "I'm sorry I never told you, but I figured it didn't mean much to be next in line to lead a non-existent Clan."

"So it's true then? Kushina-sama escaped the annihilation of Whirlpool?" Ayano asked.

"Yes," Naruto replied. "My mother made it safely to Konoha, where she married and had me before her death in the Kyuubi's attack on our village."

Naruto had learned from the old man just a few weeks following the reveal of his father's identity. An entire wing of the hospital was erased from existence by a blast of pure chakra from the raging fox. His mother was apparently resting after his birth and was killed. His mother was the only child of the current clan head and the last living member of the Founding Line before his birth.

Ayano saw the sad look on the boy's face and gently placed a hand on his cheek.

"You honor her with each breath you take child," she smiled. "If she could only see you now."

Naruto choked slightly before quickly burring his face into the old woman's shoulder who rubbed his back. Naruto's chest heaved as he cried silent tears into the quickly dampening shoulder of the old Uzumaki woman.

"It's okay," she said soothingly. "Brave boy, you're with family now."

**~Omai~**

Naruto listened, sipping a newly poured glass of tea, as Ayano told him of the origins of the village. How when Suna attacked the village she was acting as protector for a small fleet of merchant ships on rout for the festival. They had been late due to a storm and what they saw as a nuisance at the time saved their lives. Had they been a day earlier...

"I saw smoke in the sky." She said gravely. "I ordered the ships to lower their sails and after coasting for six long hours a messenger bird landed on the bow."

At this, she began to choke up slightly.

"'Whirlpool has fallen' that is all it said, I could hardly believe my eyes."

Naruto placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder, hoping to get her through the recounting of her tragic tale.

"I wanted so much to push the boats on, to believe that it was some horrible joke and that when we came upon the shore our brothers and sisters would greet us like always."

She gazed wistfully at the fire her eyes shining with tears.

"However the message bore the Clan Heads seal, there was no question that it was real." She sighed. "I ordered the ships to turn about and for five days we paddled against the wind that once carried us home."

"But wouldn't Suna have known?" Hinata asked. "Surly, there were logs kept of the ships that were out of port."

At this Ayano chuckled morosely; "I can only guess their own over zealousness was their downfall and they destroyed the documents."

Hinata nodded in understanding, from what she had learned it seemed logical.

"On the sixth day after Whirlpool fell," She continued. "We caught an eastern wind that carried us swiftly to Wave. We docked here in this village, which, at the time, was only just getting on its feet. I offered my services as protection and in exchange they kept quiet about who we were."

Ayano took a long sip of her tea.

"The rest, as they say, is history. Wave grew and as the years went by our people became theirs, and they ours."

Ayano smiled gently at Naruto.

"It took me a while to see it but Whirlpool still lives, right here." She placed a hand upon her heart.

"And here as well." Ayano said, placing her hand over Naruto's chest.

"And here," she stated gesturing outward with both arms. "She lives in the hearts and minds of her many children, and she will always live as long as they draw breath."

Naruto nodded simply beaming at the old woman.

"Thank you so much for sharing your story, but there must be more. Half of your life spent in Whirlpool, please tell me more!" Naruto pleaded.

Ayano held her hands up in a placating gesture; "You certainly are an Uzumaki child, so full of questions with no patience for their answers."

Naruto pouted, something he had not done in years it looked quite silly with his cowl once again in place.

"Don't give me that look." She chided." If there is one thing I know we Uzumaki like more than getting our way, it is a good party. Go; enjoy the festivities there will be time enough for an old woman's ramblings later."

Naruto smiled once more enveloping the old woman in a tight hug before bounding for the door taking both his friends hands along the way. Ayano watched them leave before breaking into a coughing fit. She stared forlornly at the blood in her palm.

"I had thought my time had come months ago." She whispered. "I am glad to have held on long enough to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto. I am sorry, but I can hardly remember my childhood it seems so long ago. So far away. On...calm shores."

Ayano made her way to her bedside table, retrieving a set of scrolls each with a spiral seal as well as a blank one. She sat down, and with shaking hands, she began to write.

**~Omai~**

Naruto walked through the streets of Wave with a spring in his step. These were his people! His people!

Since he first heard stories of Whirlpool from the Tiger's he had dreamed of going to an honest to goodness Whirlpool festival! At first, he was walking about quite aimlessly smiling and nodding at the villagers that addressed him. However, after a moment he caught the sound of music on the wind, with a smile he began to follow.

Hinata and Shino followed behind him as they maneuvered through the crowds. The last of the sun's rays had died and the stars had come out alongside a glorious full moon. As the group final found themselves in the village square, which Hinata noted was more of a circle; they found the source of the music. There in the square was a small band playing as many villagers danced around them. Some stood to the side clapping or stomping in rhythm before they too were swept up and dancing like the rest.

The three shinobi decided to take a seat along the outer edge of the square, just a few yards from the dance floor. Naruto quickly got into the music; a frantic tune dominated by the young woman with the fiddle, yet kept in check by the steady beat of the drum. He found himself clapping and stomping his feet in time with the other villagers and, from his position between his teammates, all it took was some light jostling to get the shy Hinata and stony Shino to clap along.

After a short time, a young girl quietly approached Naruto; she had to be only twelve years old at the most, he assumed. She was wearing a simple yellow dress and had her long brown hair in a braid that came to her waist. She shuffled over to him with her head down slightly, her hands behind her back, and addressed him.

"I just-" The rest was spoken to quietly to be heard.

"What was that?" Naruto prodded gently.

"I wanted-" Again she cut herself of turning her head away and averting her gaze.

Naruto chuckled before placing a hand on her shoulder; "Just take a deep breath and then ask alright?"

The girl nodded slightly and he could see her shoulders raise and fall a few times before she took one last large breath and turned to him whipping her hands out from behind her back.

"I want you to please accept this!" she said with a bright red blush adorning her freckled face.

Naruto caught sight of what she held in her hand and after a moment smiled.

"I think I may be a bit old for you," He said, causing the young girls shoulders to slump. "But I will still gladly accept."

Fast as a whip her head shot up a bright smile on her face and tears threatening to spill from her eyes; "Really?"

Naruto nodded, removing his cowl and turning so that the right side of his face was facing her and smiled.

"You'll be the first." He stated.

The young girl smiled and with slightly trebling hands reached up and took a lock of his hair, holding it securely she took her gift and began to fasten it with a light blue cord. When her work was done, she stepped back admiring the look of the young Hunter with a small blue feather hanging just in behind his right ear. Above the feather were simple wooden beads fastened with a blue cord to his hair.

"Thank you very much...?" Naruto asked as he stood.

"Tachibana Fumiko." She stated.

"Fumiko, I won't ever forget you." He said.

The young girl threw her arms around him her head coming just below his chest. After a half a second, she bound off into the crowd.

"Naruto," Shino began,"why did that girl put a feather in your hair?"

Naruto jumped slightly having been lost in his own world for a moment. Never had he thought he would receive a feather, not with the customs of Whirlpool being all but gone.

"It's a custom in Whirlpool." Naruto stated." When someone is interested in another, in the romantic sense, they make that interest known by offering them a blue feather from the Coastal Bluebird."

Naruto brought a hand to his head feeling the smoothness of the feather between his fingers.

"If they accept the person then ties it into their hair on the right side, should that person gift the other with a feather in return then they are considered to be together kind of like dating."

"Why would you accept something like that from such a little girl though?" Hinata, hoping not to sound judgmental, it just seemed odd.

"Well," Naruto began. "I imagine I would be the first person she ever offered that to. It takes a lot of courage to make your feelings known not only to the person you like, but to everyone. It is meant to be worn with honor, the honor of having their affections. And to honor the strength it takes to let them be known."

"That's, quite beautiful actually." Hinata replied.

"Isn't it though," Naruto said." I never once thought I would receive a feather from any girl maybe one day give one, but having to explain its meaning, would have killed the moment eh?"

"Yeah..." Hinata said with a laughed, and a light blush.

"It appears we have been targeted." Shino stated plainly.

At that, the two others glanced around looking for a threat.

"What is it Shino." Naruto asked.

"Threat level, high, time until arrival six seconds." He said monotonously.

So they waited bodies tense as they searched for any sign of attack by the time they realized what was upon them it was too late.

Shino was first to go swept away in a mass of twirling auburn hair. Hinata followed lead away by a devil on a sugar high. Naruto was the last though by that time he had a smile on his face as he saw Miharu spinning Shino about on the dance floor and Keita stepping on poor Hinata's toes. An older woman who he had yet to meet she had light brown hair cut short the bangs hanging around her freckled face too took him up. As she took his hand and led him in quite a jumpy step around the dance floor he finally made the connection.

"Fumiko." He muttered.

"My daughter, the name is Tachibana Reiko," The chocolate-eyed beauty replied. "Thank you, for not breaking her heart."

"I would never..." He said defensively.

"I know that now, you're a hero to these people and I am sure a few other young women here wish they had the courage my little girl showed tonight." She said.

Naruto smiled, a hero, is that what he was now? Many young women who had not the courage to even approach him? That made him laugh, Hinata quite often put him on his ass during spars. Moreover, Tenten, she would approach him, she would approach the hell out of him.

"Oh I know that look." Reiko smirked as they turned once again to avoid the edge of the dance floor.

"What look?" Naruto asked confused.

"That look a man gets, when he doesn't know what he wants." She said. "So who is she?"

"What makes you think a woman's got anything to do with it?" He replied heatedly.

"I have been around the block a few times, we were talking about young women, you got that look in your eye, and the blush helped."

Naruto had never been more aware of the heat rising in his cheeks.

"Let's say, hypothetically," Naruto began eliciting a snort from the woman." that a man finds himself torn. On one hand there is a calm river that he has walked by for ages and has always been there to offer food and water, but he never jumped into."

"Metaphors, really?"

"And on the other," He continued undeterred." a sea who's waves have brought him many treasures but he has not dared to tempt the stormy waters."

For a short while they just danced as the frantic tempo kept their feet moving, and blood pumping. Then after what felt like forever, Reiko responded.

"You'll never know how deep the river is till you jump in, and likewise you will never know how many treasures may hide in the deeps of the sea if you never traverse them."

Naruto sighed. It was the same conclusion he had come to, when he first found himself admiring his two closest female friends in a new light.

"You're thinking too much." Reiko finished.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"The answer is simple," Reiko leaning down to whisper into his ear." just jump in already!"

Reiko then led him into another quick spin that had him bumping lightly into someone.

"Sorry I didn't-Hinata!" Naruto said happy to see his teammate.

"Let's trade partners shall we?" Reiko said already spinning away with Keita on her hip.

Hinata blushed slightly but steeled her nerves as she saw Naruto smile brightly and take her hand. The music changed up slightly taking on a slightly less frantic tune and opting for soft flute playing accompanied by the every vibrant fiddle player. Naruto held her hand as they walked, he left and her right, in a circle about each other. In time with the other dancers the changed hands each now walking in the opposite direction a smile alight on their face. Taking the cue from the other dancers Naruto lightly spun Hinata inward and under his arm then took her off hand as she stood in front of him facing out.

Hinata blushed at the closeness but released his other hand effectively putting them back in their original position.

"You're pretty good you know." Naruto stated as they continued the dance.

"Dancing is something I received training in as a child," Hinata replied. "Though I must admit nothing like this, this is much more...free."

The rest of the night was magnificent. Much to Hinata's joy she was able to dance with Naruto quite often, but also danced with Shino and Keita again. Naruto even danced with Shino once, she had never wished she had a camera more. As the night winded down and everyone headed to their homes Naruto and the others went to Tazuna's home where they would be staying.

**~Omai~**

The following morning Naruto rushed out the door to to Ayano's he wanted to tell her all about his night. He made it to the small cottage to find Miharu standing outside.

"Miharu," he smiled as he walked up. "It's good to see you, I was hoping to tell Ayano about last night but you may have beaten me to it."

"Naruto." Miharu sighed. "I am glad that I will be the one to tell you this."

Naruto's gate faltered as his eyes went slightly wide; still he forced a smile on as he addressed Miharu.

"Naruto, Ayano-sama passed away last night," she stated.

"No..." Naruto whispered.

"She went peacefully in her sleep." Miharu insisted.

"No, no, no!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto..." Miharu said as she approached him.

"Why?" He asked. "Is this some kind of curse, am I doomed to find my family again and again, only to bury them just as soon!"

Miharu calmly embraced the grieving boy.

"She's all that was left." He said as he fell to his knees. "I'm alone again..."

Naruto had never felt such a sting, the sharp powerful sting of a mothers palm against the unlearned tongue of a child.

"Don't you dare say that you foolish child," Miharu yelled. "You know very well that isn't true!"

She embraced him once again.

"One of the oldest teachings of your clan and you have already forgotten," she said.

Naruto was stricken still by that statement. He searched his grief-ridden mind for the answer and when he came to it, he lamented his own foolishness.

"When you have love..." He said.

"Then you have family." She finished.

Generations of Uzumaki, adopted into the clan from broken homes and forgotten villages. Taken in and treated as family, not by blood, but by love.

"Ayano left a few things for you." Miharu stated.

Miharu produced two scrolls; one was small and bound very simply with wax. The other was medium sized and carried the spiral seal that his Mothers scrolls had. Naruto took them and thanked her.

"We should organize her funeral." Naruto said.

"It's already done, she was well loved by the village I would not be surprised if they all showed." She said. "It will be held in the grove just west of here at sunset."

"And you have a sapling picked out?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, a strong oak tree, it will live long and be well cared for." Miharu replied.

Naruto nodded and with that left to make his own arrangements, he wanted his team to be there for him. And maybe Team Seven as well as he would like for Kakashi to attend. Nodding to himself, he headed off to inform the others.

When he got back to Tazuna's he saw that Kiba was already up with Akamaru playing a game of fetch to pass the time. When he saw Naruto, he got up from his seated position and hobbled gingerly over. It looked like he was okay but far from battle ready.

"Heya Naruto, long time no see." He called.

"Good to see you too Kiba how's Genin life treating you?" He asked.

"Can't complain, Sasuke is still a jerk but we have been training together a lot, and since Sakura met my sister she has been working on some medical skills." Kiba replied.

"That's great, but listen I have to talk to the Sensei's have you seen them?"

"Yeah Kakashi-Sensei and Kurenai-Sensei are in the kitchen with Tazuna and Tsunami." Kiba informed him.

Naruto nodded and headed inside quickly finding the kitchen to see Kakashi and Kurenai engaged in conversation with a blue hair woman, and a balding man with a sake bottle in his hand.

"Kurenai-Sensei," Naruto interjected. "Something has come up and I was hoping you and the others wouldn't mind attending another funeral service..."

Kurenai stood immediately and went to her student who was looking quite solemn.

"What has happened, Naruto?" she asked.

"Uzumaki Ayano has died." Naruto stated.

Tsunami gasped as did Tazuna, they had been at home all morning and had not heard anything yet. They had heard from the boys sensei's about Naruto, how he had believe he was the last Uzumaki only to find he wasn't alone. To lose that so soon, must have been devastating. Tazuna wasn't a descendent of Whirlpool but his Son in law was, his grandson Inari's father was a Whirlpool denizen he died in an accident just after the boys birth

"The services will be held in the grove just west of her home, at sunset." Naruto stated. "I would also like for you to come, Kakashi that would also mean the invitation is extended to your team."

"I will do my best to be there Naruto, hopefully Sakura is able to move about when she wakes up, and Sasuke has found himself on crutches for the next few days." He smiled, or at least his eyes did.

"That's fine, for now I have something to take care of..." Naruto then left the house leaping over the river behind and continued into the forest.

**~Amai~**

The sun was setting now on the horizon but no one in Wave was there to see it. They were all making their way to the deep forest grove. As the soft orange glow of twilight filtered in through the tree's the people of Wave walked solemnly candle held in their hands. Silently they came together around a patch of upturned earth, next to that a hole quite reverently dug. Exactly four feet deep, and six feet by three. Next to it on a pedestal was a body covered in silk.

"Miharu-san, what is going on?" Hinata asked her candle held tightly before her.

"A funeral." Miharu responded.

"Yes, but I have already witnessed a Hunters funeral, isn't she supposed to be cremated?" she asked.

The others where listening in as well Kurenai and Shino who were also curious. As well as Team Seven who had never seen a Hunters funeral.

"Oh," Miharu said. "what you saw was the funeral of a Hunter that died in battle. This is different. Ayano-sama died of old age."

"So," Shino asked." what will happen to Ayano-sama?"

"She will be committed to the ground, and a sapling will be planted over her grave." Miharu spoke." For she was strong and wise enough to not let a Hunters life do her in. She will offer her wisdom to future generations, and watch over us for years to come."

"It is quite poetic." Shino stated.

"I think so as well." Miharu smiled.

"Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I am sure he will make it, he wouldn't miss something this important." Kakashi said.

As if on cue a soft tune filtered in through the tree's it sounded like a harp being played. Quite lightly, slowly, the notes picked out one by one each tone dying just as the next came. The sound was beautiful yet haunting as it reverberated through the tree's. Any question as to where it came from was laid to rest as a gorgeous tiger walked into the grove. On its back legs were to small harps, attached much like the wing blades of the other tigers. However as the beasts tail flicked back and forth it struck the cords creating the haunting tune.

With the music came a multitude of figures, Tigers of all sizes came stalking from the forest. They all moved inward towards the grove before sitting down at the northern edge. All except the musician who kept playing. A final figure made itself known clad in his Hunters garbs with a candle clutched in his hands was Naruto walking towards the center of the grove.

As the sorrowful tune continued to play a small group of villagers came forward lifting the body from the pedestal. Slowly, and with all due care, they moved the body into the whole lowering it gently with long strings of cloth.

With swift hands the grave was covered and another group emerged from the treeline carrying a sapling tree. They gently placed it in the ground lightly patting the soil. In the end it didn't look like a grave site but instead a newly planted tree. For a while there was only the sound of the harps strings being plucked and the low humming of the gathered felines. Then there was silence as Naruto walked forward to stand before the grave and looked out into the faces of the people of Wave.

"I know that you have all suffered a great loss today," He began. " but with each death, comes new life!"

He gesture towards the tree; "You must care for that new life, that new hope that you have been given!"

The people cheered!

"And I too will do my part," Naruto stated." I have spoken with the Tigers here on Wave, and they have agree'd to protect this village! May boots of tyrants never again tread on your shores!"

There was thunderous applause, and when it finally died down Naruto once again addressed the crowd.

"Listen to the words of our ancestors," He said. "do not stand at her grave and cry, she lives in you, she did not die."

**~Amai~**

Only a week later the bridge connecting Wave to the mainland was completed. Both teams of Konoha Shinobi found themselves standing at the midpoint of the bridge saying their last goodbyes to the gathered people of Wave. Haku though very compliant was still not completely trusted, she stood off to the side under the constand gaze of one of the Jonin at all times.

"We could never thank you enough for all you've done." Tazuna said as he shook Kakashi and Kurenai's hands in turn.

"We were just doing our jobs." Kakashi stated.

"Anytime you need help just call," Kurenai added. "just be sure to give us the whole story next time."

Tazuna chuckled uncomfortably and glanced away as Tsunami gave her thanks as well.

"Sasuke!" came a small voice from the crowd.

A young boy in a bucket hat shoved his way through the crowd before coming to a stop in front of the younger group of ninja.

"Who's this guy Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Inari, Tazuna's grandson." The boy replied.

"I though about what you said!" The boy yelled.

"And?" Sasuke questioned.

"I can be strong too, I can fight just like you and that Naruto!" Inari stated.

Naruto smirked before placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Telling stories about me are we?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned his nose up and away from the blond.

"As if, any stories I have about you are comedies at best." He scoffed.

"But Sasuke, you said he was as close to your equal as anyone could get!" Inari stated.

Sasuke went white for a moment while Naruto laughed.

"Equal? Please, we both know who's on top don't we Sasuke?" He said whilst popping a sucker into his mouth.

Sasuke shrugged the other boys arm off his shoulder before responding with a smirk.

"Of course," He said."I'm so far over you, you might as well be an ant from what I can see."

Naruto growled gripping the younger boys collar. "From my height your a spec of dust!"

"Loser."

"Jerk."

"Guys, cut it out." Kiba interjected.

"Yes, cease this useless arguing." Shino stated.

"It's kinda childish isn't it?" Sakura stated offhandedly.

"Juvenile, really." Hinata added.

Naruto and Sasuke both sighed heavily suddenly feeling quite small.

"Besides," Kiba said. "everyone knows I am the best."

"Inaccurate." Shino stated. " I am positive that my rate of improvement has been superior."

"Do you know how hard medical jutsu is?" Sakura put in.

"I can hold my kaiten twice as long as before." Hinata added.

Kurenai and Kakashi both laughed as their students bickered with the young Inari adding his two cents from time to time. One thing was for sure, they had all grown over the course of this mission. With their goodbyes said the teams head for home leaving behind the village of Wave.

"What a weird group of people." Tazuna said.

"Tou-san!" Tsunami laughed.

"They really did a great thing here, each of them in their own way." He said."Without them this bridge would still be just a dream."

"Speaking of," said one of the workers. "the bridge still needs a name."

"How about, The Great Renewal Bridge," Tazuna pitched. "dedicated to the brave men and women who rekindled the spark of life within our people."

"I like it." Inari called.

He looked out to the horizon remembering the words of the young shinobi.

"_You can't live in the past, he taught me that, you can only live for the future and strive for your goals."_

Sasuke seemed quite sad to Inari always so focused and serious, but there was more to him than that. He wasn't dark he was determined and, no matter how much he denied it, he had a good friend in Naruto.

**~Amai~**

At the halfway point on there trek home the Shinobi stopped to make camp for the night, planning on spanning the distance home by midday next. Naruto found himself a quiet place to sit and retrieved Ayano's scrolls from his pouch. Going first for the simple one with the wax seal, he broke it and began to read.

_Dear, Naruto._

_You brave boy, I am sorry to leave you so soon but it would seem time has caught up to this old Huntress. Do not worry as I am sure it will be quite the simple affair, even now I tire and fear that should I close my eyes to rest I would not awake._

_I am blessed so very blessed to have lived long enough to meet you, you make an old woman so very happy. I don't have much to tell you that won't be explained in the other scroll. It is the culmination of a lifetime spent as a Bard of the Clan._

_All my knowledge on the creation of Bards instruments and their instruments the first written documentation of an art passed down only by word of mouth. I hope this aids you in the rebirth of the Clan Uzumaki._

_And lastly, above all else Naruto-kun, live. Live a long and happy life, and then live again as I will._

_~Uzumaki Ayano_

**~End~**

**Sorry for the lateness.**

**I know that Hinata seems to be getting the lions share of the Naru-time, but I promise the next chapter will have plenty of Naru-Ten action! I love that bun haired cutie to death so don't think I'd neglect her.**

**Also.  
**

**I have finally found out why I have trouble writing. I am starting to think the reason I have trouble writing is cause as soon as I start on one of my stories I remember that the other two need writing as well. Then my mind try's to work out how to make time for it and by the time I get back to actually writing I feel like I'm making no progress. **

**So, I have decided to focus on my original story A Shinobi Tamed, which has been neglected as of late. I will update each of the stories once more then put all my focus on AST until it is complete. **

**I will not say for sure but there may be a point were I find myself in a rut. In which case I may update Sweet Release or Child of the Changing Tides, but they won't be my focus.**

**I am sorry if this displeases anyone but I feel like I would rather have one quality story updated regularly then three updated god knows when and be stressed out of my mind about them.**

**Please keep and eye out, and if you like this story give my others a look!**


End file.
